Second Chances Don't Come Easy
by Tisara
Summary: Dumbledore wrought with regret makes a deal giving Snape a second chance; to be reborn as a baby in 1998. Growing up a second time was never in the cards for Severus, but neither was falling in love or going back in time to to fight Voldemort as a double agent once again. The again, Max never expected her best friend to be Severus Snape either. Snape/OC Time Turner Fic
1. Here We Go Again (Growing Up Part 1)

_**Announcement: I also have a Tumblr for writing fanfiction now. If you want updates, questions, chat with me, request promps or oneshots, and get updates on new projects first, please check it out! It's Pessimistic Punctuation Or Pessimisticpunctuation . tumblr . com (remove spaces)**_

 **Author's Notes:** Here is my crazy new time turner fic! Sans an actual time turner (I am using something of my own creation that inspired the creation of time turners) as it's been proven impossible via the books (AKA the cursed child has no hope in hell of occurring with a time turner that doesn't exist anymore) I have also changed some of the golden trio's kid's ages to keep things making sense in this story. This will follow canon, but with changes. Any changes to Severus Snape's personality is due to how I feel he would change with a proper upbringing, friends, and acceptance. This does not mean he will be outrageously ooc. He will be hept as in character as possible.

 **~Start Chapter 1~**

The actions Dumbledore took were not without consequence nor reason. He learned long ago he had power over other's lives and he shouldn't act so brash as to cause another to die for his personal cause. He was arrogant in his youth, and perhaps even in his death.

But in a war, sometimes there is just nothing one can do to evade the fact lives will be lost for one's cause, his cause.

His mistakes to fix.

Despite good intentions Dumbledore stood upon the precipice of death and thought to himself the lives he had twirled around his fingers during the war. It was with much regret he took his last breath remembering the people he had led into the slaughterhouse like lambs.

'I am truly a monster deserving of my fate.' he thought to himself as he humbly stepped towards the swirling silver mists on his deathbed.

"You can make amends in your death." A whispering voice echoed through the ethereal world.

"And what manner of being are you?" With twinkling eyes he turned to stare upon a glowing entity in which words were unable to describe. It was mercurial in essence and he wondered briefly if his degrading eyesight had followed him into his afterlife. He was no stranger to the unknown, welcoming it with open arms.

"An angel, I suppose is your word for it." She smiled and waved her arm to beckon him forward. Dumbledore was never religious. He knew Muggles put a lot of faith into god.

"Faith is a powerful thing Dumbledore," She smiled warmly

"Am I to be placed in heaven or are you here to show me the misdeeds I have done throughout my life." His smile was hollow with regret as he stepped forward.

"My child, you mistake me, humans are riddled with mistakes, good, and bad. It is not a measure of all your deeds but rather what is in your heart and your intent. You tried to do what most couldn't."

"I am sacrificing so many lives, the lives of those I care about, just to take down one man, I am hardly deserving, and for that, I will take my punishment without argument."

"Would you change things, if you could?" She waved her hand and Dumbledore saw Hogwarts falling in the midst of war. It's once proud walls lit aflame against the midnight sky.

"How long have we been talking?" he gasped as he moved forward to stare upon his home in tatters.

"About an earth year, give or take." she changed the vision to show Harry dying at Voldemort's hands.

"I have to do something." He panicked.

"You can." With a wave of her hand he found himself at Kings Cross, staring down at Harry as he reached forward towards a disfigured part of Voldemort's soul.

 **~Break~**

"Welcome back."

"How did you do that?" he asked as he turned bewildered by the experience of talking to Harry upon his own deathbed.

"I didn't, you did, are you ready?"

"No, not yet, show me Severus." Dumbledore turned to stare at the rift awaiting to see his most faithful of friends. If he could call him that.

"I...he has already fallen, there is nothing we can do." her smile fell and she beckoned him towards her.

"No, I will not give up, there has to be something I can do, anything." He moved trying to pull away but she was too strong and he felt her draw pull him towards his own afterlife.

"Child, you cannot save everyone, you knew that, as did he."

"It is still unfair, he should be the one to live his life, for once, just once, without being someone else's pawn." Tears had started to cascade down his withered cheeks.

"Do you truly believe this?" She asked as she stopped pulling him towards his end.

"Yes."

"His life was almost fully lived, what more did he have?"

"We always have time left to live our lives." Dumbledore cryptically responded.

"I see." She turned to the rift allowing it to focus onto the bloodied and dead body of Severus Snape.

"There is one thing I can do but...it will cost you."

"Cost me what?"

"Time, life, energy, you will cease to exist in your afterlife if you offer yourself up to give him another chance."

"Anything."

"As you wish."

There was a bright glow, and then nothing, Dumbledore ceased to feel, to exist, to be.

A small wail rang through the air where the old man once stood, the body of Severus was gone, only a blood stain remained.

"We cannot create nor destroy, only alter." She smiled as she shh'd the baby. Creating a human visage for herself, she moved to earth and place the child down with a note where his body once was.

"We all deserve a second chance."

 **~Break~**

It was 11 years since the war, 11 years since McGonagall had found the baby where Severus's body had been, and the beginning of another school year.

McGonagall has taken in the child, after reading the note that was undoubtedly signed by Dumbledore. She had St. Mungo's run tests to see if the child was truly Severus. When the tests returned it came up that the child she held, had his DNA and magic signature. With time, it became apparent the child was indeed Severus.

The Ministry decided to keep it hush hush for his protection and privacy; so very few people were privy to the information and not obliviated.

"Calm down woman, I am fine." He hissed as he blew off her fussy hands.

"Oh hush, it's your first year of school, I never had children nor thought I would ever have to deal with this, so calm down and let me fuss over my 11 year old son."

"I am not technically your son, and this is NOT my first year." He growled as he ducked away from her, his long black hair tickled at his shoulders as he grabbed his trunk with a huff.

"This is a new start, I know you are not mentally 11, but try to make friends, try to have fun." She flicked away a tear at her eye as she straightened his school robes.

"I don't know why you insist on making such a scene." he chastised as he tried to awkwardly struggle away.

Sometimes she forgot he was not an 11 year old boy, but really an old man merely given another chance at his life.

"Oh hush now, you weren't complaining about me treating you like a child when you were a baby."

"I couldn't talk." He seethed irritated by the whole ordeal.

Truthfully, while he was still Severus, still had the same memories and was still fundamentally the same person, he was still a child. He still got giddy over things 11 year olds did. He still cried when he hurt himself as a baby and sought out Minerva whenever he had a nightmare.

His memories came back slowly as he and his cognitive function grew. Some days he was glad, others he was not.

"Make friends, try to be nice, please?" She asked as she ushered him to the train.

"I don't make friends, I don't even want or need to be here!"

"Yes you do young man, you may still be the same grumpy old man, but you still need to go to school to get a decent job with this second life you were given." Hands on her she gave him a stern look.

But she was right, with a sigh, Severus went onto the train to find a train car without anyone in it. There was hardly a thing he could do without an education and a trace on his person.

 **~Break~**

Severus had been sitting on his own since the train started 10 minutes ago, well, that was until the door opened and a small freckled face poked in looking nervous.

"What do you want." He ground out, but sadly, it came out high, irritated, and like a spoiled child.

"I...I don't know anyone, or anything really...I need a place to sit so...can I?"

"Fine just be quiet." He looked up and for a moment his heart stopped, the freckled face and green eyes reminded him of Lily, but soon, he realised she had far too many freckles it was annoying, her eyes were more of a golden green that it looked murky with brown spots in it, and her hair, her hair was a light brown. With a frown he glared at her.

"Sit down or stand, I don't care, but close the door."

"Oh, right, sorry, new to this, we don't normally do trains at home, except the skytrain that is, but it's hardly the same thing, oh bother!" She sighed as she sat down curling around herself against the window.

Severus snorted.

"My names Max, well Maxine actually, but Max sounds better so I go by Max, umm what is yours? Oh right, you introduce yourselves with a last name here right? ugh umm Max, Max Hunt." She stuck out her hand awkwardly.

He noted her American accent and snorted, "So they are now allowing riff raff from the States here now?"

She blinked, "Oh, no, well, I am from Canada actually, my family is from here though, so they figured because I have dual-citizenship I should be given a choice to come here, and I did, because I liked the Headmistress a lot, the one in Canada was very very...scary, and umm, I was reading my book to learn more about the magical world and it seemed like the best one..." She trailed off flushing a bright red from her fair and obviously irish skin.

"Great, a Muggle-Born yank..." he groaned.

"Ok one, not a yank, Canadian remember? I think that means I'm a Canuck, and two, uhh...Muggle...Muggle...non-magical folk right?" She inquired looking very curious.

"You are hopeless."

"And you still go unnamed."

For a moment Severus didn't want to answer, but he remembered Minerva's words, and so he tried.

"Severus."

 **~Break~**

Standing in the great hall was overwhelming for Max, she had ended up following Severus everywhere since the train, sticking tight to his side.

"Oh god...is that a hat?" She asked as her eyes grew wide as it spoke before shouting out a house name.

"Yes, it's the sorting hat, try to keep up." He sneered, his long dark hair sticking uncomfortable to his thin face.

"What house do you wanna be in?"

"Does it really matter?" Severus growled as he was called up. After everything he didn't even care, almost every house held bad memories for him.

Severus walked over to the stool and sat down allowing the hat to sit on his head.

'Hmm...you again, I know where to put you...wait, no, you seem different this time, changed...it is either Slytherin or...no...I know where to put you.'

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted as Severus's face paled as he walked towards the Gryffindor table, hands at his sides, mouth dry.

"What?" he whispered to himself completely missing Minerva's clapping, nor the cheers from the table as he sat down, his life had to be over.

He barely registered the rest of the sorting until Max sat down beside him and offered a small wave, and in response, Severus felt a little better.

 **~Break~**

"We are in the same house! How exciting is this, now I have a friend who can show me about the wizarding world." Max beamed up at him, to which he just scoffed.

"You might want to be careful, I am not exactly the best person to befriend."

"Nonsense, I like you, so come on! First day is tomorrow, and I can finally use magic here and practice it."

With a sigh Severus moved forward, already realizing this was going to be a long year.

 **~Break~**

He awoke early and prepped for his double block of potions which they were having with Slytherin, as was customary. Some things never change.

Heading into the great hall for breakfast early, he enjoyed the quiet before the rest of the students filed in.

Within about 30 minutes the hall started to flood with students. He looked up and noted not much of the staff had changed, Neville had taken over Pomona's job a year earlier, Slughorn was the Potions Professor still, probably staying as penance for his part in Voldemort's rise, there was a new Professor for Muggle studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts, Firenze seemed to be staying as a Professor as well, helping out Trelawney who was growing weary with age.

As he took a bite of his eggs, Max jarred his arm as she took a seat beside him breathing in deeply, her clothes in disarray.

"So good of you to make it to breakfast, perhaps next time you could wake up early enough to join us on time and properly dressed." Severus chastised.

"Sorry Professor." She mocked as she piled her plate with food.

Severus's heart leapt into his throat before he calmed, realizing she was mocking him.

"If you are going to hang around me, try not to bring me down..."

"Whatever..." she mumbled as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice, her face twisting in confusion as she glared at the goblet.

 **~Break~  
**  
They were paired together for potions as luck would have it, Max was not bad per say, but it was rather obvious she was from a Muggle family and was not gifted with the art of potion making.

Severus didn't bat an eyelash as he finished the potion easily without much trouble.

"Ahh Severus, Max good job! It seems you are as gifted as your namesake would make one to believe." Slughorn complimented as he patted Severus on the shoulder.

"Namesake?"

"Why yes of course! He is named after one of the greatest wizards I ever had the chance to teach, he was also one of the bravest during the war, sadly he died during the very same war, a tragedy that one, he is one of Hogwarts greatest headmasters and heroes." With that he wandered off to see how the other students were faring.

"Wow, that is so cool..." Max turned back to their cauldron and tilted her head.

"I would have so failed if it wasn't for you..."

Yeah, she was definitely nothing like Lily.

 **~Break~  
**  
It was Charm's class that really pulled everything together for Max. It was there she learned she had an affinity for charms, something Professor Flitwick kept complimenting her on.

"Everyone turn to chapter 2 in your text please!" Flitwick announced as he stood at the front of the room. "We will be learning the Wand-Lighting charm today. To cast a successful charm you must not only speak the words, but concentrate on the spell and it's effect. Please follow my wand movement exactly and practice amongst yourselves. Lumos"

Professor Flitwick showed them the spell and wand movements a few more times before he moved to his desk and sat down grading papers.

Max excitedly held her wand and gripped it clumsily as she attempted the spell for the first time. With a frown she noted not a single light at the tip of her wand, not even a small sparkle. Attempting again, she made a larger flourish and her wand sparked ever so slightly.

"Oh!" She gasped as she grinned. She focused hard on her wand's top lighting up and tried once more "Lumos!" She spoke a little louder, and this time her wand tip lit up. She let out a small screech like giggle and turned to Severus positively beaming.

"Look I did it on my own this time!" She declared as she watched Severus cast Lumos and dispel it with Nox over and over again in a bored manner.

"Congratulations on accomplishing a first year charm." He drawled, his tone monotonous and bored.

"Oh Miss Hunt! Good job! First few times casting a spell with a new want can be harder for muggle-borns, although not unheard of..." He trailed off momentarily as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Well, enough about that, good job Miss Hunt!"

 **~Break~**

It turned out Max was surprisingly gifted when it came to charms. She'd often stay after class asking Professor Flitwick question after question until the bell was ready to ring. It should have irritated Severus, but honestly he was just glad she wasn't an entire idiot.

Christmas break was coming up and Max was packing up her things before heading into the common rooms to read a book. Exiting her dorm room she noticed Severus playing some Wizards chess on his own by the fire.

Plopping down across from him she smiled as she set up the white pieces.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing chess, what does it look like?" She giggled as her childish fingers sloppily placed each pawn across the board.

"I didn't exactly invite you to join me."

"You didn't have too," She waved off as she flourished for him to go ahead, "You were here so you can go first."

Resetting his own pieces he went to move a pawn in front of his rook before glancing up at her, "Do you even know how to play?"

"Yes, of course I do. I had a cousin obsessed with the Muggle version of this game." She grinned wickedly as she moved her knight first.

That was a decently bold move. She started her game out flexible and he raised an eyebrow at her proud smirk.

Alright if that's how she wanted to play, he wouldn't dumb it down for her.

 **~Break~**

In the end he had won, but she came pretty damn close beaming proudly beside him as they headed to their last dinner before break.

"Are you heading home for the Holidays?" Max asked, her eyes twinkling with child-like mirth.

"No, I am to stay here over the Holidays with Headmistress Mcgonagall." They sat down and he noticed Max frowning oddly before she noticed his staring and she smiled brightly starting to pile her plate with food.

Shaking his head he wondered why her emotions always seemed so mercurial around him.

 **~Break~**

Their first year together came and went. It soon became apparent Max was a very smart girl and was growing better and better with magic as each passing day came and went. She aced her final exams with flying colours and seemed to impress Severus at every turn.

The only problem was she became so fascinated with Severus Snape, himself, and would not stop researching and sharing what she learned. She saw him with such adoration that Severus felt uncomfortable.

The summer passed, she wrote him constantly, wishing she didn't live in Canada so far away. She told him about hanging out with all her Muggle friends, about her Birthday party, and about every little thing she learned about magic.

She was a regular Hermione in that regard.

Before he knew it, she was sitting with him on the train again smiling at him as she sat beside him eating chocolate frogs.

With a small smile Severus allowed her to fall asleep against him for the half the train ride.

He finally had a friend, maybe going to Hogwarts for a second time wouldn't be so bad.

 **~Break~**

Halloween was upon them before they knew it, Max was all bouncy and over the place while Severus pointedly tried to ignore her, it never did work.

"Come on! We have to dress up, they are having a halloween ball and I would die if I had to go alone."

"Then ask someone." Severus answered as he went over his homework one more time before finding it satisfactory.

"I am, you." She retorted, tapping her foot impatiently against the floor.

"Ask someone else." He didn't even lift his eyes from his History of Magic essay.

"I don't wanna go with anyone else, I wanna go with my best friend, come on please?" she whinged some more.

"No, I don't do dances."

"Seriously! Come on, for me? You missed my birthday you owe me."

With a groan Severus relented, if only to get her to stop asking.

"Great, now to find something to wear, but first, let's go down to the kitchen for food, Teddy from our year showed me how to get in."

"You want to break school rules?" Severus blanched.

"Yeah, why not, live a little." She grinned grabbing his hand, the warmth spreading between them both.

Oh how the mighty had fallen, here he was on a Saturday night, breaking curfew to sneak into the kitchens with a girl.

"I can't believe I am breaking school policy..." His inner Professor was screaming at him to deduct points, maybe he truly was a Gryffindor.

"Oh hush, oo look! chocolate cake." Max sat down with a smile taking a piece to eat. Severus sat as well but did not take a piece.

"Come on, have a piece." She motioned with her mouth full.

"I don't do chocolate cake."

"Oh come on! What did I just say earlier? Now let's go, you only get one life to live after all." She passed him a piece and he reluctantly took a bite.

'Not everyone gets a second chance...'

 **~Break~**

They were in potions again working on a sleeping draught, Severus was working on crushing everything into a creamy paste while Max was meticulously measuring. Lifting his gaze he took in her slightly more grown appearance and calmer demeanour.

He was starting to actually enjoy the girl now. She listened to him intently and didn't often argue his instructions in potions class period. It was rare he was ever given that kind of respect, and it made him feel a little bit proud of his own abilities that she trusted in him so highly.

"Ok it's measured exactly, I put it into the cauldron now yes?" She double checked as Severus nodded, his book not even open.

"Start heating it for 30 seconds and then I can start adding the crushed mixture." Placing his knife down he cleaned off his hands and went to check on the potion. Everything was going perfectly so he counted down the last 10 seconds before adding 3 measures of the crushed mixture. Waving his wand over top the cauldron it started to simmer and stir.

"Now we wait." He nodded as she beamed up at him in awe.

"You didn't even need the textbook at all." She laughed to herself as she shook her head.

She held the innocence of a child who never had to grow up during a war. It was peaceful.

 **~Break~**

Christmas break was coming up again and this time Max was seated with Severus once again playing chess. She had improved decently since last school year and had managed to beat him once this year. She was reveling in it but he couldn't help but notice she wasn't bounding off to pack for her favourite holiday.

"Not that the company is unwanted, but shouldn't you be packing for going home tomorrow?" He asked trying to swallow the feeling of loneliness that was starting to linger.

"Nah my mom and I decided I should spend the Holidays here. She wanted to go on a trip and I have a best friend here and school work to complete so we decided it's time for some new traditions." She smiled as if it wasn't a particularly big deal.

Not even Lily had done that for him.

"Good, I wanted to practice dueling before they introduce it in DADA next semester." He nodded. He was such a bloody teacher, always planning out their free time.

Max wouldn't have had it any other way.

 **~Break~**

"There you are!" Max grinned as she skipped towards the willow tree by the lake. She plopped herself unceremoniously beside him and leaned over to read the book over his shoulder. Her hair tickled his cheek and he grimaced pulling away slightly.

"Do you mind?"

"Nope!" She grinned cheekily causing him to roll his eyes.

"I would appreciate some personal space." He grunted as she pulled back, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"Ok ok, I got the memo." Still smiling she pulled out a book of her own settling in to read beside him. It wasn't a terribly cold spring day and he had wanted to take advantage of the peace and quiet outside. He shifted his gaze and noted she wasn't reading any school books but rather a Muggle novel.

He wasn't sure what it was about, but it had a plain multicoloured cover with what looked to be the shape of a wolf with the words Everworld written across the green and black cover.

"What are you reading?" He inquired placing his own book in his lap.

"Everworld, it's a book series my friend got me into. She lent me the whole series for when I had to go to school as a kind of 'Stay strong without us' gift. Everyone back home thinks I am at a boarding school and feels bad I can't go to regular high school with them next year." She shrugged turning the page in her book, a small smile on her face.

"I've never met someone who enjoys reading as much as you do." Severus admitted as he peered over her shoulder to see what the book was about.

"Well, my dad always loved reading...it was something we used to do together..." She trailed off as she played with the corner of her book. Severus reached a hand out and stalled her fingers movements.

"Be kind to your book Max, especially if it isn't yours." He chastised, his tone sounding light for the first time.

She laughed and shook her head returning his soft smile as she pulled herself out of her somber thoughts.

"Here, I can lend you the first one if you'd like to read with me?"

And he found he did want to read with her. So he took the book she offered from her hands and settled in beside her getting lost just long enough in the book to miss the start of their next class.

 **~Break~**

After showing up 10 minutes late for their class they ended up in detention receiving a disappointing talk from the Headmistress who kept looking at Severus with such an amused smile she couldn't help but laugh at the cute relationship she had with Severus.

He didn't seem all to concerned with what the Headmistress was saying nor the fact he had detention, he merely rolled his eyes and calmly explained it was only 10 minutes and there were worse things they could have gotten caught up in.

Max couldn't help but blush at the implications as she darted out of the office the first chance she got face ablaze.

"You certainly like to push her buttons." She remarked as she walked with Severus side by side back to their common room.

"After knowing her as long as I have it's harder to not push them." She shrugged leaving the conversation there.

He made it seem like he had known her forever, however she was his mother despite his insistence she was merely a guardian. So I guess knowing someone your whole life counted as a long time.

With a shrug she pushed her curiosity to the back of her mind and skipped towards the portrait to their common room.

 **~Break~**

It was becoming a warm April day and Max was going for a walk towards the quidditch pitch to watch Gryffindor's practice. She had always thought brooms were just the coolest but she had a horrible fear of heights.

She was debating asking Severus for help but he hasn't expressed any interest in lessons and never signed up for any at all. He probably disliked flying just as much as she did.

With a sign she timidly walked towards the pitch and watched the big smiled teens soaring through the sky.

"Hello, can I help you?" The Gryffindor coach asked. She was a fifth year girl names Sarah something-or-other. She wasn't super close with her upperclassmen so she just smiled and nodded.

"I was wondering if I could watch your practice? I have always wanted to fly but I have a horrible fear of heights." She wrung her fingers nervously as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Sure, just don't interrupt our practice." Sarah smiled as she turned back to the pitch and yelled out a new play for them to practice.

With renewed energy Max skipped towards the stands and spent the afternoon watching them practice.

She really did think it was a neat sport as well.

 **~Break~**

Her free block soon ended and she was heading back towards the castle to grab some lunch. As she walked through the halls she bumped into some of the other Slytherin students who stared down at her with a sneer.

"If it isn't another mudblood." A guy with dark hair mocked as he stared down at her, his wand slipping from his robes.

"Think we should show her why she doesn't belong here?" The male beside him sneered as he advanced forward.

"Discrimination is against the school rules, now please just let me go to lunch." She whispered quietly as she attempted to step around them. As she did the boy step in front of her allowing the other to advance on her six.

Turning to regard the other student with fear she shifted her eyes downward and tried not to cry.

"Aww is the little mudblood going to cry?" The first boy laughed as he pressed his wand to her throat causing her to raise her fear-filled eyes to meet his.

"Please just leave me alone..." She sniffled as she attempted to advert her eyes foolishly.

She knew there were still a lot of racial tensions, she knew that she had been lucky for the most part having been in Gryffindor and befriending Severus who usually kept most undesirable company away, he had a certain way about him that seemed to make most uncomfortable or afraid to piss him off.

"I don't think so, it's people like you that ruined my family." The boy before her spat, his voice full of venom. She felt her veins turn frigid as she stepped back only to bump into the sneering boy behind her who had advanced closer. He grasped her arms and held her still as the boy tapped his wand against his chin. Max hoped for a moment he was a complete idiot and would accidentally hex himself, but luck as it would have it was anywhere but on her side.

"Now what curse to use on you...perhaps a tongue-tying curse first so no one comes running." He laughed as he pointed his wand and whispered the incantation.

She felt her mouth seize and her tongue twist in her mouth as she helplessly tried to scream. She was in serious trouble now.

"What are you two doing." A dangerous sounding voice echoed through the halls as the boy in front of her whipped around.

Peering over the kid's shoulder she noticed Severus standing there with a deathly look on his face. His wand was drawn and he was staring the boy down hard.

For a moment she almost thought a fight was going to break out until the kid dropped his wand and turned to his friend.

"Che, it's not worth it, he's the headmaster's kid. Let's just go." and just like that she had been rescued.

Severus let out a sigh and turned to give Max a talk about being more careful, only to find the girl had launched herself towards him and latched onto him, arms around his waist and her head level with his chest and she cried out her thank you.

He felt the tears start to soak through his thin dress shirt and he sighed. Placing a hand against her back he patted her awkwardly until her sobs subsided.

"Are you ok?" He asked tersely.

"I am now that you are here, thank you." She blushed as she hugged him tighter.

She was going to be the death of him he swore.

 **~End Chapter 1~**

Author's Notes:

I hope you all enjoyed part 1 of what should be 4 of my intro/growing up arc. I have already written halfway into Goblet of Fire so there shouldn't be a shortage of chapters for awhile. Again this isn't my main story but fav's, follows, and reviews push me to focus on a story more. Ghost readers are still loved, don't worry! Views make me all warm and fuzzy too :)

 _ **Announcement: I also have a Tumblr for writing fanfiction now. If you want updates, questions, chat with me, request promps or oneshots, and get updates on new projects first, please check it out! It's Pessimistic Punctuation Or Pessimisticpunctuation . tumblr . com (remove spaces)**_


	2. A Lesson of Chance (Growing Up Part 2)

**Author's Note:** So truth bomb, I have at least 12 or 13 chapters of this written, but this story has been a labour of love I started well over 6 years ago, give or take a year. It has gone through a lot of revisions, and quite a few friends for accuracy and quality. I tend to rush parts of stories more often than not when I am bored or burnt out, so this chapter has been a pain in my ass to finally accept and release. I am not 100% happy with this, or all of the first few chapters to be honest. There will more than likely be a rewrite, but please keep with it. I have added a lot, I have fleshed out scenes, and edited a lot to make this story realistic and enjoyable.

The being in school together bit is not meant to be the whole story, it is very much like an intro, thus why I am jam packing a lot of stuff into the first few chapters. There will be flashbacks, there will be mentions or more than just what you read here, but I also wanted to set up their friendship and subsequent love so it is realistic and warming. But remember, Severus is still an adult in his mind, and she is a child. Friendship and some fluff is about all you'll get at this point, if at all. The jump to the past should only be 2 or so chapters away.

I hope you enjoy this and thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews!

 **~Start** **Chapter 2~**

Third year had finally started without too much of an issue. Max still complained about the distance and Severus still only partially paid attention to their one-sided, slowly becoming two-sided, friendship.

Third year was a game changer for Max though. The courses became more optional and required a lot more work for her to continue passing with her current GPA. She had lamented about the loss of her free time to read, and spent long hours writing essays Severus would proof relentlessly for her.

Working with parchment was definitely a weakness for her, and it showed often with how many spelling errors she had. She had attempted once to explain that in her world they used computers to write so she never had to learn cursive nor how to write with a quill and parchment.

This had ended up being one of their many lessons between classes, and some of the worst memories he had of the girl. She was clumsy and had often splattered ink over both of them while learning.

This year she had came back taller, more evened out, and was starting to become graceful. Not by much, if her tripping on the steps into Hogwarts earlier that evening was any indication, but she was starting to grow up.

Severus also noticed the changes in his own body. While he was aware of what was to come, he was also a lot better filled out than his previous life. Living with McGonagall had given him a stronger start than his past life ever had. He had more weight, had managed to maintain muscle this time around so he wasn't as lanky, and the quality of food and care he had caused his skin and hair to appear cleaner and more youthful. He was still awkwardly thin, his hair still thick and oily, but for once he looked his age.

He was also thankful for the missing scars and Dark Mark.

He watched her avoid the pumpkin juice she hated in favour of tea as she scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate as she idly watched the sorting ceremony with fascination.

No matter the year she seemed to grow more and more fascinated with everything. She had once told him she was blessed, that someone had given her the greatest gift imaginable. He silently agreed that magic was probably the greatest thing in both his lives as well.

As they walked towards the portrait together he couldn't help but realized how attentive of her he had become. When did that change?

The question slowly dissipated from his mind as she grabbed his hand smiling wide and dragged him over to play Wizard's chess.

 **~Break~**

Max was in the library working on her Ancient Runes homework. She still had a bunch of classes with Severus this year, but having to tailor her schedule to classes she enjoyed and wanted to take in addition to the mandatory courses, she was seeing less of him. She had chosen Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Study of Ancient runes and was having a hard time getting her grade where she wanted it to be in Arithmancy.

Severus had Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures with her but had opted for Divination instead of Ancient Runes stating he wanted an easier course so he could focus on his potion studies as opposed to studying for something as dry as Ancient Runes.

He was right however, she was debating on dropping the class already, however she knew it would look good on her transcript as she had fallen in love with a book on Curse-Breakers. They reminded her often of Archeologists, something she had wanted to be when she was a Muggle child.

So with a heavy sigh she continued to delve into her essay in hopes she would finish soon so she could grab some dinner before it was over.

It was then she heard a chair being pulled from across from her and her paper was pulled from her hands.

"Hey!" She shouted irate. Severus merely raised an eyebrow and took a look at her essay with a shake of his head.

"You're getting better at writing essays, but your entire second paragraph is incorrect causing inconsistencies through the rest of the parchment. Here I'll circle the biggest problems you are having and you should go grab an Ancient Runes index from the library so we can finish this bloody thing." Without looking up at her he pulled out his red ink and started his meticulous marking of her paper.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you enjoy marking my work." She laughed as she rounded the table and gave him a warm hug which he shrugged off in annoyance.

"Go get your book, you're wasting enough time as it is."

Max smiled wide as she went to grab the book, taking a moment to look at her best friend. No matter what he was always there for her even if he still acted cold.

She wouldn't trade him for the world, he was always loyal.

Little did she knew Severus was watching her too with a curious gaze. He had been annoyed when he found her missing dinner again and had started to miss her. It was clear during the week she had been struggling with her Ancient Runes essay which was due monday. He had wanted to help her and that surprised him.

But he didn't bother to dwell on it, he'd never admit it, but he actually had a soft spot for aspects of his old position.

With a wry smile he started to fill her parchment red with a shake of his head.

Still so careless.

 **~Break~**

It was a cool and windy Thursday, and this morning they had a double block of Care of Magical Creatures. Max was, undoubtedly, excited and bouncing on the balls of her feet as they awaited Hagrid to make his appearance.

"What do you think he'll have us working with today?" Max whispered, an excited edge in her tone.

"Probably something equally as ridiculous as the Professor." Was Severus' snarled response. Every so often he was cold and distant towards Max, and well, just about everyone. She wondered momentarily if she had unknowingly tripped a trigger, but couldn't rationalize a single thing wrong with her question.

"Well, I rather like Hagrid. He's always been kind to me." Max chirped as she placed her hands behind her back and rocked on the balls of her feet.

"He's kind to everyone Max."

But before Max could response Hagrid appeared, his booming footfalls putting an end to their conversation.

"All righ' now, gather roun' gather roun'. Today we will be working with Blast-Ended Skrewts. Pair up e'rybody, pair up now. Be careful too, they bite and they sting." Hagrid bellowed as he pulled several large wooden crates.

Max inched backwards as she heard a muffled explosion and turned to see the wide eyes of Severus.

"You ok?" Max asked, her tone tentative and careful.

"I'm fine I just...what on earth has that imbecile created now..." he went on muttering to himself as Max gave him a curious glance. However, she had little time to dwell on her best friends strange ramblings as Hagrid stepped forward, rope in hand, and handed it to her.

"Alright you two, come 'ere now, tie this 'round it's stinger and dig yer feet in, they pull!" Hagrid warned with a deep laugh. He clapped Severus on the back and he stumbled with a glare that Hagrid completely missed. "That's a strapping lad now, yer your mother's son alright!"

"She's not my...oh why bother." Severus glared as he grabbed the rope and stalked over towards the nightmare creature of Max's dreams.

"It's...not going to sting...will it?" She asked, her doe eyes peering into Hagrid's smaller ones.

"Well," Hagrid began, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "As long as yeh tie em up righ' it shouldn' be a problem. Don' worry too much, their stings are harmless."

With that Hagrid wandered off towards a group of students attempting to hold the beast down to tie their rope around a stingless skrewts middle.

"What...now?" Max blinked owlishly as she noticed Severus pull his hand out from the folds of his robes.

"Now we stupefy the damn beasts and get on with this pointless task." Severus explained as he sent a spell careening towards the now errant beast as it moved from the mouth of the crate. It hit the skewt in a flurry of blue sparks. The beast hit the dirt hard on it's side and Severus walked towards it and tied the rope to it's sting.

"Wow, I probably would have gotten stung." Max gushed as she scrambled to stand beside Severus as the beast slowly roused itself.

"You need to remember you ARE a third year witch." Severus scowled as he gave her a roll of his eyes.

"Well, to be fair I rarely get to be around it compared to others...oh look at it, it's not so frightening when it's all tied up like a pup-" but Max never got to finish as the blasted thing well...blasted off.

It sent Max skittering back a few yards, her arm cradled in her chest as she had attempted to 'pet' the darn monster. Severus bolted towards her, worried for a second as he took note of her singed form, eyes full of tears.

"Calm now..." Severus chided as he pulled his wand out and started to trace it along her arm. She felt warmth spread through it as a teal colour started to glow from the tip of his wand.

"Thanks," She sniffled as he looked up and locked eyes with her for a moment. "Who knew it was going to explode?"

"The damn thing's name is Blast-Ended Skrewts, Max." Severus sighed as he pulled his wand away with a small frown.

"Oh." Max felt her cheeks flush as her eyes locked with his, a grin starting to appear on his lips as he took in her embarrassed appearance.

"You're welcome to try and pet it again if you want..."

"Shut up!"

 **~Break~**

"Trick or treat?" Max giggled as she wrinkled her painted nose at Severus.

"What do you want, Max?" Severus deadpanned as he felt anger licking at his chest.

"Nuh uh! You have to answer, trick or treat?" She pushed her face closer to his and he noticed that she had drawn whiskers on her face and had cat ears perched precariously atop her head.

"Neither." He responded as his eyes flickered from her ridiculous get up, and back towards his Potions work.

"But it's Halloween!" She sang as she twirled around with a small giggle.

"Your point?" Severus hissed as he slammed his quill against the table, startling the few people who were hanging around their common room.

"My point is stop being a killjoy and come on!" She pulled on his hands and his face twisted into a monstrous snarl.

"Max enough is enough!" He shouted as he threw her hands away from him and stood up piling his stuff into his arms as he took off in a huff.

"God, who pissed in his cheerios!" She huffed as she stifled the want to cry and stomped her way into her dorm.

Max never understood why, but ever since that day Severus would avoid her on Halloween, she never admitted it, but it wounded her every time.

 **~Break~**

It was nearing the end of the school year, and they were having one of their last Potions classes. They were working on a Wiggenweld potion, but this time solo as to prepare for their final in a week's time. Severus had finished his potion first, and Max had finished hers damn near the end of their time, but still finished nonetheless.

However, when they got their grades back after class Severus had just about stormed out of the class in a flurry of his school robes after getting his grade. She could only assume whatever it was, he was displeased.

"Severus, hey wait! Come on, what's wrong?" Max breathed heavily as she rushed to catch up with longer legged boy.

"Not now, Max." His fists were white knuckled as he stormed through the halls reminding her much more of a Professor, rather than a student.

"Yes now! I have been tolerant of your mood swings well enough I think, and it's time you stopped with the attitude and talked to me!"

"Maybe I don't want your constant pestering! Did it ever occur to you that your presence isn't exactly wanted?!" He shouted as flecks of spit flew from his mouth causing Max to rear back.

"I...I mean, I know you joked but..." Max recoiled, her hand left hanging in between them from where she had reached out to grab him.

"I hardly joke Max." His eyes were dark and cold, and Max sniffled just the bit as she took a step back.

"Thats...thats a lie and we both know it, you are the most sarcastic person I know." She pointed out, her tone odd as she pointed at him with an attempt at her own glare.

"Sarcasm is not humor." Severus all but snarled as he glared harder. It was a ridiculous argument, but he had managed to pull her into it all the same.

"I disagree, I'd say it's most definitely a form of humor."

"Do go on Miss Hunt, go ahead and explain to the class how my being mean at every turn is somehow a 'joke'." Severus mocked as he took long strides and closed the gap between them. Max felt uncomfortable, finding the lack of personal space to be somewhat frightening, but reminded herself that Severus was still her friend, albeit a grumpy one lately.

"Sarcasm is just a type of dry wit, it can be dark, but it's still humor, I can look it up online if you want proof..." She fiddled to get her phone as Severus gave her a look like she was insane.

"Look it up, on a piece of muggle technology that doesn't work at Hogwarts." He raised his eyebrow in question as a grin threatened to spill across his face.

"...oh...right..." Max finished lamely as she held her phone in her hand and stared at it awkwardly. That's when she heard a small snort and noticed Severus' shoulders were shaking. Was he laughing?

"You are a complete idiot, did you know that?" He smirked as he turned to make his way down the hall.

"Does this mean you're done being a moody ass?" She asked as she caught up with him.

"Don't push your luck."

"If I didn't push my luck, we wouldn't be friends Sev."

Max never did discover why he was so upset that day, but boy would she have been mad if she had known. Severus had several marks docked from his work due to ignoring the book's instruction, even though the book itself was wrong.

Severus was nothing, if not prideful.

 **~Break~**

Third year came and went by in a blink of an eye. It was the year that their friendship solidified but not the year that drew them unimaginably close. Max had managed to worm her way under his skin, constantly thinking of him or building him up. Severus would never admit it but McGonagall was right, his second time around was going a lot better and easier as long as he just went with it. But during the sorting feast in his fourth year, something happened he would never forget, something that twisted his stomach with bad memories.

"James Potter." Minerva spoke as a young boy, looking too much like Harry, strode up to the stool sitting down proudly. Within moments he was placed in Gryffindor and he sat himself not far from Severus and Max.

"What's wrong?" Max asked as she squeezed his hand, Severus shook his head and stared at his food trying to stop the burning disgust from bubbling to his mouth and ruining both their evenings.

"So that's Harry Potter's son huh? He looks rather proud of himself for no reason." Max shrugged as she went back to eating.

"He does doesn't he..." Severus smiled as he looked into her green eyes. her freckles were still there, but she seemed to have grown into them, her hair was still cut short, as she liked it, and she had gotten taller. She looked to be growing into her lithe form much better than he was, where she had developed curves, his was still tall, thin, and awkward. Startled from his thoughts he blushed lightly. He had caught himself staring at her.

When had he started to notice her like this?

She shook her head and turned back to her food removing her hand from his. At this, he felt a bubble of disappointment before he too, turned back to his food.

 **~Break~**

"This year we will be having a school wide scavenger hunt for the fourth years. We hope this is the beginning of many house team-building exercises to bring everyone closer. The ministry already approved it and if it goes well, it will become a yearly event for the entire school. Now, you can work in pairs, alone, or in groups, but be mindful that the prize is limited and will need to be shared amongst your group. Goodluck everyone and I hope to see you all this weekend at the Quidditch pitch!" Headmistress Mcgonagall announced one friday evening during dinner.

Max was bouncing in her seat as she pointedly stared Severus down.

"Can we please, oh please! If I am with you we are sure to win!"

"Max, we don't even know what the prize is. For all we know it's something pointless like confectionary items." Severus sighed as he finished his dinner

"I enjoy candy Severus." Max spoke in a deadpan as she tapped her fingers against the table.

"If you really want to do this silly task, I'll join you. If for no other reason than I'm sure Minerva would chastise me for avoiding her new 'event'." Severus all but sighed as he agreed to her childish whims. Refusal usually meant a long winded debate, followed by a similar argument with Minerva.

"Yeah I guess being the Headmistress's son puts a lot of expectation on you doesn't it?" Max mused as she tapped her chin, her leg twitching with excess energy and excitement.

"You have no idea."

 **~Break~**

It was Saturday morning when Max met with Severus in the Great Hall for an early breakfast. She had barely eaten much more than toast, despite Severus' warning. She was much too excited and ready to head out to the Quidditch pitch.

"Come on, come on!" Max grinned as she grabbed his hand. The warmth encased him and he felt the desire to pull his hand away, as he usually did. But he pushed that feeling aside, it wouldn't do him well to push his only real friend away.

He already knew the outcome of such brash reactions.

"Max, if you don't center yourself you're going to get someone hurt." He reprimanded as he pulled her back slightly to halt her hurried speed walking.

"Right, right, sorry. Habit." Max explained offering no more on the subject as she matched his slower footsteps. Their hands were still interlocked and Severus fought the urge to pull his hand back once again. Sadly his jerk was enough to prompt her attention and she dropped his hand with flushed skin.

"Sorry." She apologized, not looking at his face. He frowned, wondering if he had offended her, or if she had realized she was still holding his hand and was disgusted. He held in his snort as his bitter feelings started to take root.

They reached the pitch after most other had already arrived. Headmistress McGonagall was standing midway up the stands as she looked out towards the crowd.

"Alright, settle down now everyone. You will be given your first hint here. You will have all day to complete this hunt, but only the first three teams will collect a prize. We will announce once the first three teams come to collect, but you are free to finish the hunt for fun if you'd like. There is to be no fighting, no sabotaging other teams, and as usual all Hogwarts rules are in effect. Nothing will be hidden outside of the grounds, nor in the Forbidden Forest. Stay safe everyone and you can go once the bell is sounded!" Right on cue Flitwick cast a spell and a large bell rang throughout the field. All of the students bolted in a flurry collecting the first clue written on a piece of parchment sitting on the table near Flitwick before them.

Max dashed and almost tripped over a Ravenclaw as she grabbed the piece of paper and steadied herself on the table. Severus moved to grasp her bicep with a sigh.

"Careful now, I don't think it will help us win if you harm the other students." A small grin was splayed across his face as he pulled her along and out of the dispersing crowd.

"Right, yes, careful. Got it." Max laughed as she fidgeted with the piece of paper.

"Well go on now, share our first riddle." Severus stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yeah, right," Max blubbered as she pulled the paper into view. "Your first step will be at the spot you were first separated. The room in which you were split will now become your start to bringing it all back together. Behind the cackle of an imp during summer is the clue you seek."  
 **  
**"The Great Hall then." Severus nodded as he strode off towards the entrance hall doors.

"Wait, what?" Max blinked as she jogged to catch up.

"Come on Max we both know you aren't that dense. Where is the only place in this castle we were separated in?"

"The Great Hall on sorting day?"

"Indeed. We should hurry as it wasn't a particularly hard clue, so most likely half the students are on their way now." Severus declared as they both picked up their pace.

 **~Break~**

They entered the Great Hall just after a few other groups had and Max dashed into the room looking around for an imp of some sort. She stood in the center of the room with a frown as the other students peered around confused.

Severus, small smirk and all, walked towards the Staff table looking at it intently. At both ends of the table sat two small imps. They were some kind of gaudy table ornaments that cackled whenever someone spoke a specific word. A practical joke item Dumbledore had favoured during his tenure.

Max ran over, her eyes wide as she grinned at him through the corner of her eye.

"You found it! Now what?" Max asked as she started to poke it and attempt to pick it up.

"We need to speak a password of some sort, I imagine. This item usually goes off when a specific word is said." He frowned for a moment attempting to think about what the word could be.

"Oh! That's easy then, I bet it's Puck!" As she spoke she they heard a small ding as the paper in her hand started to glow.

"How on earth did you know that?" Severus asked, mouth agape.

"Oh, well it's from a really old muggle play called Midsummer's Night Dream. Puck is an impish fairy who causes a lot of trouble and is usually always laughing or cackling. It seems like these riddles aren't going to be entirely wizardly." Max laughed as she looked down at her paper.

"I'm betting that more clues are going to require muggle knowledge. No wonder they are testing this with fourth years. At least a year of muggle studies classes under some of our belts, but not enough to find everything simple without knowing a muggle-born or two." Severus sneered as he realized Minerva's ridiculous plan.

"Well then I guess it's good we are a team! I can answer the muggle stuff, and you the wizard. It's a match made in heaven!" She gushed as she handed the paper to Severus with a smile.

"Through hard work, dedication, and loyalty to one another, you will earn great rewards, if you just know where to look. Speak friend, and enter." Severus spoke as he glared at the paper offensively.

"Clearly it wants us to go to the Hufflepuff common rooms, but this last bit? What on earth..." Severus shook his head as he shoved the parchment into his robes as he turned to see Max doubled over laughing.

"Oh don't worry, that last bit is going to be horribly obvious to every single muggle-born." She grinned as she grabbed his hand and took off towards the Hufflepuff common room.

 **~Break~**  
 **  
**They stood outside on the stack of barrels as Severus walked over, his wand drawn.

"Ok, now what?" Max asked with a shrug. She knew this was where the common room was from her friendship with Teddy, but she had no idea HOW to get in.

"You have your knowledge, and I have mine." Severus spoke in a low tone as he tapped the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in a beat Max couldn't recognize. Once he stopped the barrel moved out of the way revealing a sloping corridor. Severus grinned as he walked down the corridor and into a low hanging dome-like room. It was decorated in Hufflepuff colours, reminding Max of the time she dressed as a bee for halloween, and banners. The walls held shelves upon shelves of different succulent and cactus like plants that seemed to move as if dancing or waving at them. Max was in awe as she looked around, noticing Severus moving with purpose towards the abandoned couches in the middle of the room.

"Now Max, the last part of the riddle?" Severus asked as she beelined straight for a book left along in the center of the table.

"This book right here, is what that riddle is from," She spoke as she pointed down towards a copy of The Lord of the Rings. "The answer is mellon."

The book flashed and made a small dinging noise as once again the parchment in Severus' robes glowed. Pulling it out he opened it up and noticed the new riddle.

"You've shown you're resourceful, and with swift cunning you'll win this game, but only the ambitious will come seek what is hidden in the dark," Severus spoke as he rolled his eyes. "It's clearly Slytherin, but how on earth are we meant to get into the common rooms? Not to mention this has no clue as to what the password to get the next clue is."

"Well we can either sit here trying to guess, or go down there and hope a Slytherin takes pity on us." Max shrugged as they made their way towards the dungeons.

 **~Break~**

As they approached the Slytherin common rooms, it was apparent that most other students were hitting the same block there were. Several groups of various houses stood awkwardly around as a lone Slytherin kept arguing that they weren't going to tell them the password to get in.

"I don't go around demanding YOU to let me into YOUR common rooms, so buzz off!" The younger boy argued as he stared at the stone wall the hid away the Slytherin common rooms.

"Come on it's for a Hogwarts event, we've already been to Hufflepuff. So either let us in or go away!" The ravenclaw boy shouted as he irritatedly looked at the stone wall and then back to the younger student.

"I said no!"

"What is the big deal, the password changes every fortnight, just let them in so you can finally have peace." Severus ordered as he pushed past the Ravenclaw.

"I said no!"

"I was not asking." Severus glared as he sneered at the younger student. He looked visibly shaken as he inched backwards, looking ready to dart.

"Hey guys, come on now. Leave him alone. He doesn't have to do anything. The riddle does say we have to be cunning after all." Max spoke as she pulled the two boys from the younger Slytherin.

"Thanks..." the kid trailed off as he looked around suspiciously at Max and the crowd drawn around them.

"No problem, look how about we leave and let you enter? We can always come back and wait for another student. Is that ok?" Max asked as she shifted her hand from her robes, wand drawn. The kid took a moment to look at everyone else and Severus caught Max drop something just behind a statue beside the entrance.

"That would be nice..."

"Come on everyone! Let's go up the next flight of stairs!" She ordered as she started to pull at the other students to follow her. Severus and the Ravenclaw boy were the last to follow, but did so regardless.

"Max, what are you doing? How are we going to get the password now? Most of the other students are at Hogsmeade or doing this stupid event! There is no way anyone is going to provide us the password we need!" Severus scoffed as he glared down the hall.

"I know, that's why I left my phone recording out there." She grinned as she gave a small thumbs up.

"I...that's actually a brilliant idea." Severus blinked as Max let out a bark of laughter.

"Come on everyone, let's go find out what the password is!"

 **~Break~**

They all entered the common rooms together and found a weird double headed snake statue sitting in the middle of the room. As they approached the eyes lit up and the heads moved to regard them.

"One of us guards the next clue, the other a misdirection. One of us speaks the truth while the other lies. You may ask only one question, and then you must decide. Answer correctly and you will get your next clue, fail and your journey ends here." The heads spoke as Max blinked owlishly for a moment.

Severus looked towards her and she shrugged.

"I got nothing, sorry." She spoke sadly.

"Good thing I am here then!" The Ravenclaw boy from before spoke with a laugh as he addressed the left head. "Do you both tell the truth?" he asked as the head nodded at his question.

"Clever." Severus admitted as his eyes widened, the riddle making perfect sense.

"I don't get it." Max whined as she peered over his shoulder.

"Then the serpent head we want is the right one!" The Ravenclaw boy cheered. "If that head was the head who told the truth he would have told me that no, they both don't tell the truth. However, the snake I asked said yes and we know that can't be true, so that narrowed down the choices considerably. It's based off the old Knight and Knave riddle that was used in a lot of muggle pop culture."

Severus checked their parchment and sure enough the riddle had changed once more.

"We soar on wing of intellect and wit, striving to push every boundary we can. The doors to our realm are locked in a riddle, can you tell us how a raven is like a writing desk? Ok this is just becoming gibberish, how on earth is a raven like a writing desk?" Severus sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well truthfully there is no answer. It's from a story called Alice in Wonderland. It was my favourite movie as a kid, and I am still fond of the book now." Max shrugged as they made their way towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"What is the answer then?" Severus asked, suddenly curious.

"Years later the writer ended up providing us with an answer, despite never intending one. Some people hated it as lackluster, but personally I think you'll find it annoying considering what it is." Max grinned wide as they started up the stairs.

"Just tell me what the answer is Max."

 **~Break~**

"Because it can produce a few notes, though they are very flat; and it is nevar put with the wrong end in front! The never is spelled with an 'a' where the last 'e' is. Get it? Nevar? Yeah it's not super funny but it's totally up that authors alley." Max answered as the portrait asked them how a raven was like a writing desk.

Their parchment glowed again as a new riddle appeared, and as anticipated Severus rolled his eyes.

"That was a terrible riddle, muggles have an odd sense of amusement."

"Excuse you, I happen to BE one of those muggles." Max huffed, bristling slightly.

"Now, now Max. Retract those claws I meant it in jest. Come on the last riddle is obviously for Gryffindor, let's go."

"Aww but I wanted to hear the riddle!" Max whined.

"If you've made it this far you've shown lots of courage, but don't lose your nerve just yet. Merely tell us what weighs six ounces, sits in a tree, and is dangerous," Severus relented. "Not that I have any clue what it means."

"It's from a terrible 60's show about Batman, figures they'd have it for Gryffindors. I don't remember the answer though...it's my mom's favourite show, but it's never really been my thing." Max shrugged as she attempted to wrack her brain for the answer.

"We could always leave the grounds and look it up on your phone?"

"Ooo rule breaker! You must want to win badly Mr. Not-interested-in-trivial-games!"

"Just be quiet and hurry before someone else figures out the answer!"  
 **  
~Break~**

They had managed to get outside the grounds with little trouble. Severus seemed to know just the right spell to get out, and Max wondered briefly if the Headmistress knew he had discovered how to get through the wards while school was in session.

After all, they ensured that no one under seventeen could leave freely to ensure everyone's safety. Enough kids already tempted fate in the forbidden forest after all.

"There, this should be far enough. Quickly look it up before we get caught, or someone else figures out the answer." Severus crossed his arms as his eyes flitted towards the gates leading towards the castle.

"Calm down! The reception here is terrible, and I'm on roaming. So I hope you keep your snark to a minimum...okay...there it is! A...sparrow with a machine gun...apparently." Max blinked as she turned her gaze towards a now very irritated Severus.

"A sparrow with a machine gun." He repeated as if the entire thing was absurd.

"It was a joke, I think...it's pretty commonly known to muggles who enjoy Batman anyways." Max shrugged as they turned to head back onto Hogwarts grounds.

"This better be worth it." Severus sighed.

 **~Break~**

It wasn't at all worth it as it turned out. When Max and Severus returned to the entrance hall, a very angry looking Headmistress was there glowering at them with her arms crossed.

"Hello Minerva." Severus greeted as if it didn't bother him at all that they had been caught.

"That's Headmistress to you, young man." Headmistress McGonagall huffed as she uncrossed her arms and strode over to them.

"I'm sorry Headmistress! It was my idea, I just wanted to win so badly. I couldn't remember the answer so I went to look it up on my phone." Max admitted as she stared at her shoes. Severus' expression twitched as he turned to give her a perplexed look. Why was she taking all the blame?

"And Severus just agreed to go along with your plan?" McGonagall raised her eyebrow and Max shifted her gaze.

"No...I kind of forced his hand. I was going to do it regardless and he wanted to make sure I was ok. Honest, he was just being a good friend." Max looked up at McGonagall with sincere eyes.

"I see. Still, you both broke school rules. You are disqualified from the hunt, and you must serve detention for the next week. Be thankful I am feeling lenient today." McGonagall warned as she wandered off in a huff.

"You didn't need to do that." Severus spoke with a dower expression.

"I know, but I wanted too." Her smile was infectious, so much so that Severus couldn't help but to return it.

~Break~

It was a few months after the scavenger hunt they had lost, horribly. But all in all it was still a memory Max held dear. Max was currently looking for Severus, and she found him seated in the library working on his homework. She snorted with a small smile as she shook his head, why wasn't she surprised?

"So want to come with me to Hogsmeade?" Max asked as she strode towards him, her own books in hand, and sat down.

"Don't we go every year?"

"No I mean...nevermind..." She trailed off tapping her finger against the table with a small huff.

Severus shrugged and went back to his essay.

Her tapping continued before she let out another huff and stood.

"What?" Severus asked feeling annoyed. She had just sat down, what on earth was she doing?

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter, I will meet you back in the common room, I am done with my homework for today." Packing her bag in a haste she scampered off trying to hide her wounded pride and embarrassment for basically fleeing after her failed attempt at asking him out.

With a groan Severus laid his head on the table, women.

 **~Break~**

It was a few days since her outburst and Severus was beyond confused, he had tried to talk to her but all he got was her constant shrugs and denying anything was wrong. She wasn't ignoring him per say, but she sure was brushing him off.

"Max, come on, tell me what's going on with you lately..." he pulled her aside and she stared at him evenly before relaxing her shoulders.

"Nothing, I am just being stupid, look, I really would love to chat but I've got to go get ready, Teddy asked me out to Hogsmeade today, if that's ok?"

Severus felt ice shoot up his veins as he merely shrugged.

"Do what you must." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek before running off to get ready for her date.

Severus never did go to Hogsmeade that weekend, instead, he stayed in playing around with potion ideas.

 **~Break~**

Severus really didn't enjoy Teddy's presence. More often than not he was not privy to any alone time with Max and it was starting to remind him too much of his fifth year with Lily. He couldn't stop the tendrils of jealousy that slithered around his chest as he ripped his eyes from their loving caresses.

Max was growing into a beautiful woman, it was only natural she would deviate from him and notice other boys.

Besides he was significantly older than her, maybe not in body, but in mind. It was bound to happen.

But that didn't stop how uncomfortable he felt nor how terse their friendship had become.

Severus decidedly hated fourth year.  
 **  
~Break~**

The rest of the year went by fast at least, Severus still spent time with Max, Max ended up officially dating Teddy a week after their date to Hogsmeade, and Teddy, Harry's godson. Teddy was often hanging out doing homework with them in the Library every chance he could.

It seemed even the train ride home wasn't safe and Severus snorted derisively at the display of teenage hormones laid out before him.

"Teddy stop it, I am only going to be gone for the summer, you will see me next year." She giggled as Teddy kept kissing her face and cheeks.

"Come on, until we can aparate, that's a world away." He chastised as he continued to snog Max in their train car causing Severus to gag in his mouth.

"Teddy, stop, we aren't alone this is hardly appropriate."

"Fine luv, fine." He smiled as he cuddled her against his side.

She fell asleep the rest of the trip.

Severus didn't feel so good that summer.

 **~Break~**

Halfway through the summer, Severus received a letter explaining Teddy broke up with Max in a letter stating that during a family trip he ended up snogging Victoriae, Fleur and Bill's daughter, and felt it just made more sense with her than a long distance one with Max.

Max was heartbroken obviously. Severus fingered the tear marks on the letter as his chest swelled with anger.

Oh how he wished he could hex him into next year.

He sent a letter explaining that he was sorry, but he always felt she was too good for him anyways.

Max sent one back wishing she lived closer, or at least in a wizarding family that had floo so she could, at the very least, see him.

His heart swelled with a warm feeling which he quickly squashed as he folded up the letter and put it away in a box.

 **~Break~**

Fifth year was surprisingly boring, Teddy was all over his new girlfriend causing Max to often hide in bathrooms as they passed. While she no longer cried or got weepy when she saw them, it didn't change her embarrassed reaction towards either of them.

"You need to stop this, you are acting like a child." Severus sighed as he went to hand Max her books back.

"Oh hush Sev, I got dumped let me be a girl about it." She glared as she poked her out behind a wall tapestry she had hide behind when Teddy walked by. Taking her books back she stared at them with a heavy sigh.

"I can hex him if you want." Severus shrugged as he turned to keep walking. He wasn't used to stuff like this, matters of the heart, emotional teenage girls, or how to deal with them. So he attempted to fix the problem.

"Sev! Goodness! I don't want a war over this, but if he fell of the Astronomy tower I wouldn't be sad." She contemplated as she tapped her chin, a grin peeking through her faux-thoughtful look.

Severus snorted but kept walking.

"Hey wait up!" Max laughed as she grabbed onto his arm, "Now my knight in shining armor, lets go study!"

Her hand grasped his as she rushed them to the library smiling.

It was at that point Severus decided he never wanted to see her cry again, her smile was decidedly much better.

In fact maybe a boring school year wouldn't be so bad for once.

 **~Break~**

It was getting close to Winter Holidays again and Severus was working on a Potions Essay for extra credit. He had been invited to join the Slug Club and was debating whether it was worth it or not. On one hand the invitation was something he had wanted when he was at Hogwarts previously and allowed him to network for his future, however he knew Slughorn was an absolute trying idiot and he didn't want to press his luck on looking or appearing too much like his old persona.

Luckily people never made the connection, and Slughorn seemed to be more interested in surrounding himself with prospective important people than to actually pay attention to the said people themselves.

He was startled from his thoughts when Max came bounding into the common room trying to catch her breath. She noticed Severus and ran over to him, trying to flatten down her short hair which was sticking up at awkward angles.

"Hey!" She greeted as she waved towards him before disappearing up the stairs a bag in her hand. She came back down twenty minutes later with a brightly wrapped red box with a bow.

She waltzed over to him and handed him the wrapped gift and he stared at her curiously.

"I know I said we'd spend Winter Holidays together, but my family is having a huge thing and my mom wants us to actually attend for once, so I got you a gift since I was able to work a small summer job back home." She smiled wide as he finger the bow.

No one had ever really given him a gift before. He wasn't really sure what to do.

"You're welcome." She chirped and he looked up at her.

"Excuse me?" Severus lamely asked.

"Well one usually says thank you when receiving a gift and the person doing the giving usually says you're welcome!"

"Thank you." Severus finally got out as he gave her a small smile, "I'll open it on Christmas day." He stated as he placed the gift on the table and went back to his book.

"Oh come on half the fun is getting to watch the person open it!" She huffed as she stomped her foot.

"It would be rude to open early, I will owl you when I do."

"Sometimes I wonder how you ended up in Gryffindor." She laughed as she shook her head and headed back towards her room to pack.

"I'll miss you." She admitted before disappearing up the stairs.

 **~Break~**

It was Christmas day and Severus had had an early breakfast and was now enjoying one of the Muggle books Max would always lend him. The book in question wasn't horribly interesting but it passed the time.

Besides she always wanted to talk about the book after he had read it, so he usually just read it to avoid the uncomfortable silence that followed such an admission.

His eyes flitted towards the gift and he tilted his head before peeling back the paper. She had never really gotten him a gift before not having a whole lot of money to spend. He himself rarely asked for much either not wanting to be indebted to anyone, even if that someone was his current guardian.

But this time it felt nice, so he slowly opened the box only to find it filled with packing peanuts and he scoffed. Silly girl.

Fishing around in the box he pulled out a clear glass vial full of gold shimmering liquid.

Felix Felicis. How on earth did she manage to get her hands on this?

He could only assume she had saved and had paid for the ingredients and gotten Slughorn a nice gift to brew it for her, it explains her tired expression from having to race up to their common rooms, specially if she was coming from the dungeons.

It was...unbelievably nice.

With a smile he wrote a small letter thanking her and wondered if he should get her a gift next year.

Probably a book she was coveting, she always had a list of twenty at any given time. He resolved to go shopping for her birthday this year and return the favour, hopefully McGonagall wouldn't be too interested on why he was purchasing a gift.

 **~Break~**

"Have you heard about the Triwizard Tournament?" Max asked one day as they studied in an empty classroom on the third floor.

With a roll of his eyes Severus turned his attention to Max and thought about his answer. Of course he had, and he was endlessly blessed the damn thing was officially cancelled back in 1994 after Cedric Diggory died. Instead they had revived a non-school related one where any adult wizard could apply for. It was run similar to the Olympics now and was every five years. It was not only safer but had kept four contestants and added a fourth task as well to accommodate this. It had become fairly popular with the younger Wizards and Witches, becoming a huge tourist magnet every time it was held.

"I have, and frankly I am glad it's finished." He grunted remember Barty Crouch Jr. That was a foul night, and one he was glad he'd never have to have again.

"Still, must have been something to see back then." She shrugged as she flipped through an old newspaper showcasing Potter on the cover.

With a roll of his eyes he plucked the offending paper from her hands and placed it on the table next to him.

"Come on, you have your Ancient Runes final tomorrow focus."

The question she had asked was long forgotten and she turned back to her textbook with a swift nod.

 **~Break~**

"So Sev...I was wondering if you wanted to visit in the summer, a few weeks or something..." Max shrugged as she flipped through her new phone she had received from her parents. While electronics didn't work well at Hogwarts, she was at least able to look through pictures and play Tetris. They had their last final in a few days and the train home in a few weeks.

"I don't know, I will have to ask Minerva if it's alright." he shrugged as he stared out the window.

"Isn't it rude to call your mom by her first name?"

"She's not my mother, she just raised me." Severus huffed trying to avoid the conversation altogether.

"Alright sorry gees, testy." She stood with irritation and grabbed her bag and headed towards her next class. The look on her face was peculiar, and he wondered why his statement had rubbed her so.

Severus again, didn't really know what to do.

 **~Break~**

"She said yes, for two weeks only though in July." Max turned at the sound of Severus's voice and beamed, she grabbed his arms and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Oh my god! You will be there for my Birthday!" She cried as she pulled back just as fast missing the bewildered look on her friends face.

"Yes, I think that was the idea..."

"Great, I need to owl my mom, oh I am so excited!" She pecked him on the cheek and ran off towards the Owlery.

"What did I get myself into..."

 **~Break~**

It was a hot July day when Severus arrived by portkey and was picked up by Max and her mother.

"We can go swimming, and of course see a movie, oh boy I can't wait! I can show you Reboot, it's a classic!" Max was rambling, she knew it, but she didn't care.

Severus just smiled lightly noticing how different she looked in her jean shorts and blue tank top.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Max goes on and on about you." Mrs. Hunt smiled as turned onto their street.

"Mom!" Max shouted as she blushed, "That's not true, I do not go on and on."

"I don't know Max, you do tend to ramble without stop."

Blinking Max turned to Severus and glared with a 'hmph'.

 **~Break~**

"You can sleep on our blow up mattress in the living room, we have it all set up, should be private only people in the home is Max, myself, and the pets." Mrs. Hunt smiled as she headed into the kitchen to start lunch.

"What about your dad?"

"Oh, he died when I was young, he was in the Army," Max shrugged without much thought, "We have two cats and a dog though, he's a Shepherd though so he's big, wanna meet him?"

Oh great, a dog, just what Severus always wanted.

 **~Break~**

It had been a few days since he arrived, and the dog had made it his mission to sleep in Severus's bed every night.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me!" Max sang as she walked into the kitchen donning her hello kitty pajamas.

Severus was fully dressed and sipping at his tea when she sat down with a bowl of sugary cereal.

"Sugar isn't good for you, it will end up making you gain weight."

"Are you calling me fat on my birthday?"

"No, just merely stating a fact." his barely concealed grin was all that stopped her from throwing a piece of cereal at him.

"Ugh sometimes..." she glared at him but continued her food anyways leaving the threat unfinished.

 **~Break~**

She was having her birthday at the beach this year to Severus' chagrin. He disliked being in any state of undress, he disliked the hot sun, and he hated sand. It always found a way to stick in every possible place in his clothing and on his skin causing an uncomfortable itch. It was messy and completely avoidable.

But the party wasn't huge. She had a few Muggle friends who were for the most part quiet but giggly like her. They would often try to include them in their silly beach games but he opted to stay on the beach reading one of the books Max had picked out for him.

Every so often he would look up and see her smiling at him as she waved, before she turned back to her friends.

She had just turned sixteen and she was starting to show a more mature side to herself as she splashed around in the water. She was wearing a bikini but had opted for baggy blue shorts overtop of the bottoms feeling much too embarrassed to wear the bathing suit alone.

But he noticed boys noticing her, he noticed her friends whispering as they pointed towards him as Max would splutter and splash water towards them.

She wasn't used to the attention and it showed.

Breaking him from his moment of introspective thought, he heard the loud thuds of her wet feet against the dry sand as she plopped herself next to him.

"Careful you'll damage your book." Severus chided as he flipped to the next page.

"I missed you, having you here for my Birthday is kind of the biggest present I could have gotten and I don't want to waste any time." She smiled as she stretched herself out alongside him.

Awkwardly he placed the book down and gave her an unreadable look before sighing.

"If I go into the water for a few minutes will you finally start enjoying yourself instead of sending me dejected looks?"

"Deal!" Max squealed as she bounded towards the water excitedly.

Shaking his head he followed suit keeping his black t-shirt on already feeling uncomfortable enough with his state of undress.

 **~Break~**

He had stayed in the water not moving much at all for a total of fifteen minutes before he wished them all well and headed back towards his towel and book. Sitting down he took in her more youthful appearance and sighed. She was still incredibly younger than him, so much so, he often found himself subjected to uncomfortable activities.

But as always, in the end she always seemed to make it worthwhile, even if he did have sand sticking uncomfortably between his toes.

It wasn't long until the sun had started to dip in the sky and her mother had called everyone to the BBQ they had rented for dinner. He had chosen a hamburger and took small bites of it as he watched Max and her friends devour a plate of hotdogs.

It wasn't that he disliked the food, it just wasn't food he was used too. Thusly, it made him uncomfortable to eat it in public.

It wasn't long after until Max's yawns pulled the girls to start wanting to go home equally tired.

As they packed up to head home Max grabbed his hand and grabbed him to sit beside her in the back seat of her mother's car as her two other friends sat in the front and to her right.

Her home was a good hour's drive from the beach they had decided to go too, so when her head started to droop and her voice started to disappear from the innocuous chatter, he wasn't surprised to find her nestled against his shoulder her fingers intertwined with him.

His hand felt clammy and he was altogether uncomfortable but he stayed quiet and just let her rest, taking in the view outside the window.

She always had a way of being the exception to his rules.

 **~Break~**

When they had arrived home, after dropping off her two friends, Max was still asleep, her mother confiding that she often had problems sleeping so she had probably just tuckered herself out.

With a dejected sigh he scooped the tiny teenage girl into his arms and carried her inside as she snuggled into his chest and carefully deposited her onto her bed and tucked her in. She had barely any weight to her still, and her height had basically stopped at fourteen leaving her small and unassuming. People constantly mistook her as a second year every new school year. She was barely 5'4 and it didn't seem that was going to change any time soon.

As he did her eyes caught his as she mumbled sleepily and rolled onto her side snuggling into her blankets.

That was the moment Max realized she had fallen in love with her best friend, and had been in love with him for a long time.

She wondered for a moment before sleep claiming her that maybe, just maybe, he felt the same.

 **~Break~**

Soon it was time for him to go home, Max hugged him tight and was all wishy washy with her emotions again causing Severus to grimace and feel uncomfortable.

"Write me everyday, and we can meet up to go shopping for school supplies as usual, and don't forget I need your help in Herbology, I am hopeless with remembering the names of plants, I swear you should be a teacher, you are so smart! Also, try that shampoo I suggested, you don't have greasy hair as I proved with mine, it's just really sleek and shiny, and-" Severus cut her off with a glare and she calmed down.

"I will see you at school." He nodded, Max sprang at him with another hug hanging off his neck.

Her sweet strawberry scent wafted through his nose and he took a deep breath relishing in the warm contact she offered, feeling a little brave Severus decided to appease her with a kiss on the cheek as she had done for him many times.

Sadly Max had the same idea and in her usual hurried fashion she went to give him a quick peck on the cheek only to meet his lips instead.

Turning bright red she let him go and pulled on her hair lightly.

"I am so sorry, I was going for your cheek, I know you hate physical contact, I am such a dummy, have a safe trip in any case, not that a portkey can be unsafe..." she trailed off as she smiled at him before stepped back to give him space.

Severus wanted to say something, anything, but before he knew it he was staring at his home with Minerva.

She didn't look disgusted or ashamed, merely embarrassed.

He wasn't sure what to do with that.

 **~End Chapter 2~**

 **Author's Note:** Ok, how did you guys like this one? This story is going to be LONG. I have a sequel planned as well, so please let me know what you think via reviews, follows, favs, whatever works for you :) Please note a lot of references are because I feel that a muggleborn wouldn't just forsake their muggle history, and would even embrace both. (I mean come on, 2000's were kind of a huge technological leap!) some of these changes may feel weird, having muggle history, pop cultures, etc included, but I also feel it would be important to start breaking down the stigmas inside the school that have basically run rampant for probably the entirety of its existence, so I did something a little fun and fancy free. My school did stuff like this CONSTANTLY and I rarely see scavanger hunts used in stories anymore, so enjoy :) Yes we did too many team-building get along events, and I don't know if they WORKED, but I do know that I had fun with my friends and to this day still remember them. I'd like to think it also helped me be more understanding and willing to listen to someone I may not know, or share similar views with. My school was nicked named Arson-Graham...so yeah, you can imagine we really REALLY needed those exercises XD

I am struck by a reminder that I promised to finish my stories when I graduated, I never did. Oops! I promise it wont happen to this story though ;)

 **Reviews**

Lady Jensen: Oh yes, this is going to be very long. I have almost 100k written and I am only about...halfway through goblet of fire? So don't worry, I will not leave you hanging! Hopefully. I may or may not release chapter three this week as well to make up for the long wait. Depends on if I can finish editing it, I flew through a few scenes and they are BARE! I do not think you deserve bare bones chapters :P Thank you for taking the time to review!


	3. The Beginning of the Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone.

I want to say sorry for my long break. It wasn't intentional and mostly, it was a mix of my father passing away, and getting a new job.

My father died on July 1st, 2017 (of all the days too, Canada Day and 6 days before my birthday RIIIPPPP OTL) and I am ok now. It's tough on and off but otherwise we are all ok family wise etc. I also started my new job which means I have a new writing schedule I am trying to get used too.

But the good news is I didn't stop writing, even if I stopped posting. I have about 100k words written for this story already, and so much planned.

I really hope you enjoy this, and please favourite, follow, review, or just read, those hits are something I see too. It all helps me write and every time I get an email about this story (and others) it just makes my whole day.

Thank you all :)

 **~Start Chapter 3~**

It was sixth year and Severus had made Prefect, no surprise there, but the female prefect was some girl named Agatha Blackworm. Max was disappointed as she was going to have to hang around on the train by herself, even though she knew she hardly had a chance of becoming Prefect herself.

As she was packing her trunk onto the train with Severus, she noticed James Potter talking with his family. She stopped for a moment as she leaned over to see his youngest brother talking with him and his parents. That's right, she remembered James telling her he was starting this year.

"Oh look, I think that's Harry Potter!" Max whispered in excitement, with that Severus merely grimaced and turned away.

"Max come on, he's an over glorified child, can we move on?" His knuckles were white from how hard he was holding his school robes and Max blinked.

"He is not, he stopped Voldemort, I mean he had tons of help but still! Personally I would have loved to meet Headmaster Snape, he seemed really badass, but thems the breaks, oh! His little brother Albus is starting this year, think he'll be in our house?"

Severus choked on his breath as he stared at Max wide eyed.

"What's with you?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just..." He was unsure what to say, Max's choice of hero was him.

"Anyways, I just wish I could have been there to see it you know? Be apart of something so monumental, I think they did raise Harry a bit much, I mean, without his friends and teachers he would have died a long time ago."

"I..."

"Come on Severus you are going to catch flies!" Max giggled as she tapped his chin before hopping onto the train.

Severus took one last look at Harry, he noticed a few of his old students seeing their children off, as he turned to leave he noticed Harry looking at him funny as he disappeared after Max.

"What are you looking at Harry?" Ginny asked as Harry turned back to his family.

"Nothing, just for a moment there I thought I saw a ghost."

 **~Break~**

"I WAS SO BORED!" Max threw her arms up into the air as she spun on one foot for emphasis causing Severus to roll his eyes from over the brim of his book.

"Don't be so dramatic, you were fine." His lithe fingers pressed against the top of the page he was reading, and carefully slipped it over

"You are my only wizard friend, and my best friend, and I was so alone! I had to listen to Blaine talk on and on and on about his new broom, and while hes cute, hes also so dull! Thick even!" She draped her body over Severus and the couch proving her point on how much it affected her. Her shoulders were resting against his lap, arm up and around one shoulder, while her head hung down and against the cushion of the seat.

"And if that wasn't bad enough we had Sarah hitting on him the whole time, ugh! I mean really, and I had to sit with Teddy and his tart across from me snogging! Gross, seriously, so gross, I knew I should have found James and sat with him..." She huffed.

"Please don't, I wouldn't want to have to sterilize you before letting you into the common rooms." His thin fingers pinched at her cuff and moved her arm from his shoulder with an upturned mouth.

"Oh come off it, he's not that bad, a bit of a troublemaker, but so am I."

All through fifth year Max had kindled a small friendship with James when he needed a tutor for second year charms. It was something that irritated Severus to no end, despite him never admitting it.

"Yes, and I often regret talking to you on the train first year." He returned to the book he was reading as Max stood at full height with a huff.

"Blah blah blah you love me, so there." She stuck out her tongue to which Severus merely raised an eyebrow.

"I sometimes forget you have the maturity of a second year sometimes."

"Blah blah blah." she muttered as she arched her neck to stare out the window after another grandiose eyeroll.

 **~Break~**

Severus had returned to the common rooms late in the evening due to helping patrol the corridors for errant students, something that was strangely comforting as it was reminiscent of his past. He walked into the common room, finding only one of the fireplaces lit, Max seated in front of it.

He whisked across the room as he leaned over the back of the couch so he could peer over and see what she was reading; it was uncommon to find her doing anything else.

"Hey." She greeted with a large smile.

"Hi, what are you reading?" Severus didn't really care about what she was reading, and it showed as she gave him a perplexed look, but responded to him nonetheless. More than anything, he was curious because it was clearly a muggle newspaper, and it had her frowning.

"Local muggle newspaper, there's been a string of creepy ritualistic murders in a few of the small towns around London. I don't normally get into stories like this but..." she chewed on her lip as she showed the article to Severus as it outlines all sorts of ghoulish details that instantly reminded him of dark magic.

He was frowning now as he looked at the paper, a stone dropping into his stomach as he read each detail clearly.

"It looks vaguely magical related." He finished for her, his fingers releasing the paper as he handed it back.

"Yeah but the ministry has ruled this unrelated to magic, and just fanatical muggles." She shrugged as she folded the paper up and put it away.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Severus asked after a moment. With a confused look Max handed it over and waited patiently for him to tell her why.

But the why never came as he merely said thank you and walked out of the common rooms, intent on getting outside the Hogwart's gates so he could google any other news similar to this. He had a bad feeling, and it didn't sit well with him to leave well enough alone.

 **~Break~**

Max was on her way back from her Care of Magical Creatures the next day, deep in thought as she walked. She had gotten her phone back not long ago, but Severus never clarified his reasons for needing it. He wasn't the most tech savvy, but he did learn how to use her phone a few years ago. That boy was honestly very intelligent and curious; she often wondered how it took so long for him to even ask how her phone worked. During her inner ramblings, she of course ended up walking right into the subject of her thoughts.

"Sorry!" She squeaked as he bent down to grab her fallen books.

"It's fine." He huffed as he grabbed his fallen bag and stood.

"Where are you off too in such a hurry?" She inquired, feeling a little irate herself now. Ever since she had given him her phone he had been weirdly distant.

"Nowhere." With that he was gone leaving Max feeling blown off.

"Dick..." she growled as she stomped off towards the Library for her free block.

 **~Break~  
**  
Severus was on his way to Minerva's office in a hurry. Spewing out the password he bounded up the steps and came face to face with an annoyed Minerva.

"Minerva, I was thinking, if I came back it's very possible that others could, and I have noticed movements that are similar to death eaters, I need to get access to some books and-" He stopped his thought when he noticed her giving him a pitying look.

"I know the war was hard on you Severus, but why is it so hard for you to believe you were given a second chance? That this is all over now, we can all move on." Her eyes held a quaint calmness that Severus couldn't place, and it set his temper aflame even more.

"Because his ideas are still here, he came back once, I came back for no explained reason, his followers are still there I know it." Through gritted teeth he spat out his blubbering reasoning. He knew he had little proof, but he couldn't ignore his instincts. For it was HIM who lived among them for years, it was he who knew them best.

"And if so, let the proper authorities deal with it, you are a student now, live your life for once, ask that Max girl you are so fond of out." Her mouth set out into a wrinkled smile as she turned back towards her work, finding the reddening of his cheeks to be endearing.

"Minerva, this is hardly the time-" his cheeks were tinged pink as he burst out only to be cut off.

"Yes it is, I can see how you are with her, take a chance she obviously likes you, now relax and just be a kid, you never did that the first time trust me I remember." Her eyes glimmered and it reminded him of Dumbledore and he felt his temper soar.

"This is important! I've made this mistake once, Dumbledore isn't here anymore, his portrait doesn't even work! If I don't remain vigilant everything we sacrificed, everything I sacrificed, will be for nothing! Then what will the point of asking anyone out be? Now look, the signs, people dying for no explained reason, strange death rituals, I know the Daily Prophet says they are unrelated, but I know someone is trying to find a ritual to bring someone back from the dead!" He was breathing heavily now, his chest puffing out as he felt his heart sink.

"Severus don't make me give you detention, head to class now and stop looking into everything to find meaning, sometimes things just are what they are." It wasn't uncommon Minerva grew tart with his tantrums, but it still startled him all the same. It had been years since she had spoken down to him as if she were his parent and it stung. Her lack of faith hurt even worse.

It reminded him of the last time she hadn't had faith in him.

Severus turned on his feet and stormed out. He shouldn't have been so surprised, Hogwarts was nothing, if not famous for dismissing him, why would this time be any different?

Nothing about his new life sat right, especially the information he was able to get from the Auror's department, something was up and he knew it had to do with Voldemort.

 **~Break~**

"So good of you to make it to dinner Severus." Max ground out as she glowered at him.

"Stop being a child Max, some things are more important than your hurt feelings of being brushed off." Severus didn't even bother to look at her as he picked up his fork and began to eat with cold indifference.

"Excuse me?!" She hissed out, Severus pointedly ignored her and continued to eat. In a huff Max was stalking out of the dining hall without finishing her meal. Severus couldn't be bothered to care, finding it satisfying to take out his feelings of rage on the girl. In a way, he almost blamed her for it, despite knowing it was foolish. Minerva's words still rang in his head, and he found his stubbornness enough to stave off his feelings of guilt; it may not be Max's fault she was used as a derisive distraction, but it still had happened all the same.

 **~Break~**

"You ok?" James asked as he sat down next to Max who was curled up in an empty classroom.

"Fine." She was anything but, as she sat there picking at her fingers as her eyes darted towards James for the briefest of moments.

"You don't look fine." His tone fell flat and he knew the declaration sounded as awkward and heavy as it had felt leaving his tongue.

"It's just...you wouldn't understand..." Max closed her eyes as she hit her head back against the wall. She tried to think of anything besides the dull ache in her chest.

"Try me." She heard him slide down the wall beside her and her throat closed; she wasn't used to being alone anymore.

"It's just...there's someone I love, a lot, and have for a long time, but I know the feelings will never be returned, which is fine, I am ok with how things are but...he keeps shutting me out, and sometimes, he gets this look in his eyes and it scares me..." shifting uncomfortably she played with the edge of her sleeve. She was too young, too inexperienced to see why he scared her, but the feeling of fear and distance still slunk in whenever his cold and angry gaze would land on her.

"I don't think I can relate, but I can certainly understand, it's Severus isn't it." James' voice startled her and she looked up with wide eyes.

"I..." flushing red Max shrugged.

"He seems hard to get close too, but, he clearly cares about you." He continued without looking at her. As if he could see her inner turmoil, he provided whatever privacy to her feelings that he could.

"Of course he does, but it's not the way I want him too..." Throat clenched tightly, Max wound her arms around her legs tighter as James placed a tentative arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

James hugged Max and despite how young he was, the thirteen year old boy offered some comfort to Max and she just cried.

 **~Break~**

Severus had snuck out of school to Diagon alley, he had a hunch he was following and had a feeling a few of his old Death Eater 'friends' were bound to know something. His argument with Max weighed heavily on his mind, which allowed his bad mood to take root.

Pulling his cloak tightly over his head he moved quickly and with purpose. No doubt Minerva would now be keeping tabs on him after he shared his suspicions.

Pulling into a small decrepit store, he moved to the back, placing a few galleons on the dark and scratched up counter. The sound of them hitting the treated wood filled the room signaling to the proprietor of establishment.

"I am looking for someone." He spoke keeping his hood tight around his long youthful face.

Saxon turned to look at his 'customer' raising a thick grey eyebrow in response. Saxon was a well known Death Eater sympathizer, often offering services to find anyone or thing that Voldemort needed. However, he was a coward; if that much wasn't obvious by his refusal to ever really commit.

"I am sorry, I think you have the wrong store." His grizzled and gnarled face turned away, his lip upturned and sneering.

"I don't think so." Severus spoke gruffly as he pulled his hood down. His inky black hair tickling his jawline. His face was set in a hard line as he tilted his chin high; it was meant to intimidate.

"Boy, don't waste my time." Saxon waved him off with a large wrinkled hand, moving to turn his back towards him ending the conversation there.

"I am hardly a boy, I am looking for Greyback, I know you know where he is and who he is working with." Severus was gritting his teeth tightly as he attempted to keep his calm, something he had more than enough trouble doing without Saxon's nonsense.

"I don't know what you are talking about boy, leave." Saxon refused to look back at Severus for a moment longer, ending the conversation.

"There has been a rise of werewolf attacks, and it is well known Greyback was never taken into custody after the Battle of Hogwarts, he was one of many who slipped through the cracks of celebration, same with Dolohov." He continued talking, unperturbed.

"What is it, exactly, that you are trying to accomplish." Slowly Saxon turned round and through beady eyes, stared into Severus', his face expressionless.

"Tell them Severus Snape is looking to collect."

 **~Break~**

"Where have you been all night?" Max jumped from the couch she was sitting on as she studied for their upcoming exams. Her left foot tingled from lack of proper blood flow, but she still bounded towards Severus all the same.

"Nowhere." Severus grunted out as he pushed past her to get to his room. His dark cloak hung heavily from his thin form, the smallest beads of rain sitting neatly on his collar.

"Severus! We have a test tomorrow on the Battle of Hogwarts, you promised to study with me." Max knew that whining was never becoming, but couldn't help but have a desperate feeling claw at her as she dove for any acceptance from Severus.

"I don't need to study for that, trust me," He made another move only to have Max block his way again. "What do you want?"

"What is up with you, where were you?" She asked staring into his coal coloured eyes with her golden-green ones.

"Max, please." He grunted out avoiding her pleading gaze. His hair cascading around his face like a veil.

"No! You have been avoiding me for so long...please..." She was desperate now as she started to beg, her hands clutching tightly at his robes in an attempt to stop him.

"You wouldn't understand..." He moved closer to her trying to inch her out of his way.

"Try me Sev." She moved forward, her face a breath away from his. Her fists still white knuckled against the black fabric. Bunching and twisting it through her fingers she stared into his eyes defiantly.

"Please just trust me on this..." he moved forward brushing his lips lightly against hers before slipping by her stunned form. Her hands fell away from the fabric as they flew to her lips, a light flush spreading across her wide eyed face.

 **~Break~**

It had been a week since his kind of kiss and Max was going insane, he treated her no differently, in fact, the next morning he showed up at the library to study for the rest of their exams like everything was normal.

With a frustrated sigh Max headed into her DADA class. She took her seat next to Severus who nodded at her, books already open.

"Sev...can we talk?" She was tentative as she moved towards him, her movements dulled and unassuming.

"Aren't we already?" He clucked his tongue as he turned the page, his gaze moving to lock with hers now.

"No...I mean, about that night?" Her hands were wringing in her lap as she looked at anything but Severus.

"What about it?" He wasn't looking at her anymore.

"I...what were you doing?" She was fumbling over her words, her hands winding over each other never ending.

"Stop it Max."

Max went to say more but their professor had arrived and she was forced into silence.

Glancing slightly at Severus she noted how easily he was able to play her off, it scared her sometimes.

 **~Break~**

During their winter break Severus and Max were staying at the school to study as usual, except, Severus had been disappearing late at night again. No matter how hard she tried to talk to him about it, he would not give anything away.

Tonight, she would follow him. Casting a spell to conceal herself, she slipped out of the portrait after Severus clutching her coat tighter to her body.

As she reached the gates she noticed with a crack he had apparated.

Where did he learn that?

Frustrated she sat down and realized there was nothing she could do to follow, and so she waiting in hopes his return would bring news.

 **~Break~**

It had been five hours before he returned, Max placed her phone back in her pocket as she noticed his cloaked form whisk passed her. Little did she know, she was not the only person to watch his return.

Fenrir Greyback sniffed the air as she walked through the gates, with a toothy grin.

So Severus returned from the dead and had a little lady friend.

Perfect.

 **~Break~**

Two nights later she followed him again and noticed him checking a pocket watch in annoyance.

He turned and stared at the spot she stood before turning back around, and this time, walking down the path to Hogsmeade.

"Where is he going now?" She whispered to herself as she rushed after him. Two nights she had been following him, and every time he had apparated, what changed?

The two hour walk was spent with Max swearing curses to herself as she tripped over rocks. Soon, the familiar glow of Hogsmeade met her eyes, but Severus had stopped in front of the shrieking shack instead.

Curious.

Walking through the broken gate, he headed into the decrepit building as Max gulped down her steadily increasing anxiety and followed. Upon entering, she noted the scratch marks all over the walls, and bits of blood splattered on the floor. The maroon tinged colour catching the light differently than the varnished wood.

Severus stopped a moment at a particularly bloodied stain, before pushing through into what she assumed was the 'living room' of the home. She stopped for a moment as well, noticing the stain had seeped into the wood, despite someone's attempt at cleaning it up. The job looked half finished, if that. Now all that remained were stains, and freckled specks of old dried blood.

She heard a few hushed voices as she rushed after him to come upon Severus speaking to two men in cloaks.

"Dolohov, I didn't think you would be so foolish to show up here as well."

"You know me, always overly confident, but more importantly, why are you here." 'Dolohov's' voice was raspy as he spoke. But the amused tilt in his tone made Max shiver.

"I need to know what it is you are doing." She could see Severus' cloak covered back stayed rigid and his posture tall throughout the interaction.

"Really? You? That's a laugh." A gravely voice bit out as the second figure moved forward advancing on Severus.

"Don't make me hurt you Greyback." Severus spoke evenly without fear.

"Please, you are a mere boy now, I have half a mind to turn you right here and now for what you did."

"You can't bring him back you foolish mutt." Severus bit out unimpressed as he stared at Greyback, unwavering.

"Severus, I have no clue what you are talking about." Greyback's lips peeled back from his mouth showing sharp canines as he puffed out a mix between a snarl and a laugh.

"I will stop you, I won't let another war happen." Severus' tone was one she couldn't pinpoint. She had never heard him sound so definitive.

"Aww, still feeling guilty over that little Muggle born? I hear you got yourself a new one." Greyback was laughing now, his voice dripping of promise.

"Leave her out of this." Severus looked angry now.

"Max was her name," Greyback laughed as he turned to her spot, "In fact, she's here right now, shall we say hello?"

Max stifled a gasp as she turned to run only to have her feet stop working and to fall rigid to the floor gasping for breath. Footsteps advanced for her, but nothing would work, all she could do was shift her eyes back and forth trying to see what was going on.

"Leave her alone." Severus growled as he moved to stand by her.

"No, I think I want a pretty little snack." Fenrir laughed as he traced a clawed finger up and down her neck. His teeth gleamed wickedly in the low light and Max felt herself whimper.

Before she had time to realize what was going on, she heard a pained howl right before her body starting working again and she was wretched to her feet by Severus and flung down the hall.

"Run, now!" He didn't have to tell her, she turned and fled hearing his footsteps echoing after hers.

As they reached outside of the shack, Severus grasped her tightly and with a turn and a crack she found herself puking in front of the Hogwarts gates. Her guts heaved as she choked on a small sob as she tried to catch her breath from her upheaval.

"Come on we don't have time for this!" He growled as he grabbed her arm and threw her through the gates. Her limbs trembled as she attempted to stay upright, her mouth tasting foul and sensitive from her stomach acid.

Max suddenly felt like a student caught by one of the Professors after curfew.

 **~Break~**

Max found herself curled up on a couch next to Severus sipping on some lemon tea. She avoided his gaze as he stared at her waiting ever patiently.

Taking another sip she finally faced him.

"What were you doing?" His voice startled her, despite her expecting it.

"Following you, wasn't that part obvious?" she fingered the rim of her cup as a droplet of tea slowly cascaded down the side.

"Max this is not a joke, why?" His hands were clenched at his sides now, no longer were his arms crossed.

"Because you have been acting weird, avoiding me, and not telling me anything. What were you doing? Weren't those guys wanted Death Eaters?" Her tone was panicked now as her accusatory eyes fell onto his terse pose. Whenever she grew fearful, she always covered it up with bravado and anger.

Severus pursed his lips before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I was trying to get information." his fists unclenched as he curled in on himself from where he stood, It was suddenly so very obvious how exhausted he had become.

"Why?" She couldn't pull the word back, and she didn't want too. Despite his pained look, she wanted, no needed, to know.

"Because someone has obviously been trying to bring back Voldemort." As soon as the words left his lips, Max's face contorted in confusion. It was if she KNEW how the news should affect her, but couldn't make any of the connections.

Suddenly she seemed so very far away from him.

Max wasn't sure what to say or think, she sat there staring at the steam emanating from her mug. He couldn't REALLY come back from the dead...could he?

"Why do you care?" She finally spoke up. It was an innocent question that struck him down. He knew she didn't mean it as callous as she had asked, but she grew up in a time and place where she had never seen, or heard, how bad it truly was.

"Because a lot of bad things happened and no one believes anyone would try, and I can't let that happen." His tone was resolute, he had made up his mind. He had a promise to fulfil, a duty to uphold. For once he wanted to be proactive, instead of reactive.

"But Sev..."

"No buts, they know about you now, you have to be careful." His tone bit at her as she let out a small wince.

"Sev...I am not letting you do this alone." Max whispered as she placed her hand in his holding on tightly.

"Max..." He started only to have her glare at him.

"No, you are my friend, we are in this together...if you are right...then you are going to need help." There it was, her bravado. It spoke volumes, but he knew she wasn't made for the truth.

But Severus couldn't argue with her when she looked at him like that.

Max placed her head on his shoulder and sat in silence sipping her tea. His shoulder burned hot as her cheek rested against it, and instead of questioning it, he basked in it instead.

 **~Break~**

Sixth year had come and gone, and seventh year went by in a breeze. Severus hadn't spoken much about his hunches since, as his only source of information had fled once the Auror's noticed their magic trace causing them to go into hiding.

Most of their time was spent researching methods of bringing back the dead, only to come up as empty handed as the men before them.

It seemed a lot of the ritualistic deaths were a mix of voodoo, hoodoo, magic, muggle superstitions, and old wives tales.

Severus had become almost obsessed with the pursuit, while Max was more focused with her future.

Severus's future saw him teaching potions again within a year after his graduation when Slughorn retired for good and Minerva felt it fit to bring him back as potions master.

Unfortunately, this time not as head of Slytherin. The thought bothered him more than he thought it would, it felt as if the last piece of his past life had fallen away. One that he had been so unyieldingly proud of. One of the only things he could be proud of.

Max herself, was furthering her studies. She had found herself fascinated with curses and was finishing up her internship at St. Mungo's and starting one at Gringotts as a cursebreaker. She had recently gone on a trip to Sweden, it was all unpaid intern work/volunteer work, but it had solidified her paid internship at Gringotts.

Severus had moved into his own flat in Hogsmeade, while Max was temporarily living with him during her post-hogwarts studies.

"Why don't you just move to England already?" Severus had asked one morning during Summer holidays.

"Because, I don't know what my future holds, and I am not sure if I want to immigrate here but...I have my apparating licence and there are portkeys, so it's not like it's hard to commute here while I mull over my options." She had been doing her hair in the bathroom as Severus peered in before moving to sit at his kitchen table with a roll of his eyes.

Severus hadn't asked about it since, but secretly, he wished she would just move in with him outright, it was comforting to have her around.

A year after that Severus caught word of some break-ins at an old museum in Scotland right after an exhibit had been moved to a museum in England.

"Look." Severus passed the pamphlet to Max during dinner one night.

"It's an old hourglass relic, so what?" She spoke as her mouth was full causing him to frown at her.

"It's not just a relic, it's a time-turner I am sure of it, a very old and very powerful one." Severus looked beyond smug.

"Ok, and you know this how?" Max had finished swallowing her food and was moving over to look at the 'time-turner' he had discovered.

"There are tales of powerful time bending tools used to change the past, and here, look at these writings, this is ancient elven, not anything Muggle at all. It is no secret that the time-turners wizards used were based off really old magic."

"Ok, but what are they going to do with it?"

"With the right incantation I think they mean to go back to the fall of Voldemort and change the outcome, maybe even kill Harry outright, who knows, but the point is, we need to get to this before them."

"Yeah, but how? Its locked up." Max suddenly felt foolish as she saw Severus's smirk.

"Oh right, yeah, we have magic."

 **~Break~**

"This is insane, we are going to get arrested..." Max whined as she followed Severus through the wall he disappeared. As she stepped through it neatly appeared back in place.

"Oh calm down will you?"

"Me, calm? Oh sorry, just never thought with all my hard work in school I would be using it to steal from a museum!" Her hands were woven into her hair as she glowered at him, feeling horribly nervous and having second thoughts.

Severus just rolled his eyes as he walked briskly towards the display where the time turner was.

"I don't see anyone, are you sure this is right?" Just as she said it, a red bolt flew passed her hitting a beam and dissipating.

"You had to ask." Dryly Severus pocketed something as he withdrew his wand sending a spell at their adversaries. Standing there were 5 death eaters in robes donning the usual masks.

"What on earth? Are you kidding me!" Max sent a spell of her own knocking the shortest one off balance before diving behind a display.

"Severus we need to get that turner!"

"You think!?" He shouted in response as he sent another spell hitting one of the men.

"Why are you so much better at dueling than me...it's so embarrassing..."

"It's called practice, now come on, I will cover you as you get the time turner."

Max nodded as she ran towards the turner, disappearing the glass she reached forward to grab the turner.

"MAX!" Severus shouted as she looked up to notice Fenrir reaching to strike her. Jumping back the turner clattered to the ground.

Alarms started blaring and Severus swore.

"Damn it Max!" He rushed forward kicking Fenrir before picking Max up and hauling her to his side.

"Sorry, I wasn't really trained to fight werewolves!"

"You are a headache, just watch yourself."

Max scoffed as she sent a spell at Fenrir causing him to stumble into a wall and fall over. One of the other Death Eaters rushed forwards snagging the turner, Severus shot out a spell but missed giving him the opportunity to run down the hall.

"Shit! After him!" Max rushed forward turning the corner sharply with Severus on her heel launching spells at the other men.

"There he is! He's chanting something!" Max rushed forward and sent a spell only to have it block by a shielding charm.

"Shit he enacted a shielding charm, and by the time we get through he will be gone..." Severus continued to cast spells to weaken the defense.

"Well, only one thing to do then." Max rushed forward.

In that split second a few things happened, the other Death Eaters had advanced on them. Max had tackled the man holding the turner, Fenrir had his claws ready to strike her back, Severus had launched himself after her managing to catch her hand.

Right before Fenrir's claws made contact with Max, a shining gold light enveloped them as the last word was spoken.

 **~End of Chapter 3~**

 **Reviews:**

Chancellor S : Thank you. I started this story almost a decade ago. I didn't really start putting a lot of work into it until a few years ago. I only just got the courage to start posting :). I've also had a lot of help from friends, books, and online resources. You should SEE my folder for this story, it's intense. So many notes! I also own so much harry potter stuff/books my partner is probably done with me (just kidding he loves it) so I am glad my hard work shows :)

the-lights-there : I love them together too! Ha ha yeah they do grow up fast :) Sorry, I know you guys might want more cute school time days, but this story is already so huge (Just hit the 100k mark woohoo!) I just couldn't justify it dragging on, not with what I have planned :P Plus, I PROMISE this will not be the last you see of their cute school days, trust me I have lots of stuff planned. As for Albus? Heh well, again, you hit on something actually that IS going to happen, just not yet. ;) this is a huge story, with a sequel.

 **Author's End Note:** Well I hope you guys enjoyed this, and enjoy where it is heading. I promise it's only going to get better from here (Well, hopefully, I'd like to think so) please read, review, favourite, and follow if you want to light a fire under my ass, remember I have a lot of chapters already written ;) Bye for now!


	4. Days of Future's Past (Growing Up Part 4

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am back and updating this story again before others, oh well. Harry Potter has kind of been a recent obsession and I went on this whole rewrite of another story...

But otherwise please enjoy the latest chapter.

 **~Start of Chapter 4~**

Max awoke with a blaring headache. She felt around trying to figure out what was going on, and where she was. Turning to her side she noted she was laying on a bed, it was clearly morning, and she was laying next to someone. It had to be Severus, she figured, and so she looked around even more confused.

This wasn't his apartment...so this must be...

"Severus..." She whispered as everything came back. She noticed his black hair at first and breathed a sigh of relief but...they weren't in the Museum anymore...

Peering at his face she noted, while he looked like Severus, he couldn't be. He had longer black hair, small wrinkles and worry lines, a longer tired looking face and...

He looked like Severus Snape...

Oh dear...Max gasped out as she realized this wasn't her childhood friend but in fact Severus Snape, THE Severus Snape, oh god, her Severus and this Severus could easily have been twins or...

Father and son...

As she was internally freaking out Severus had awoken with the same confusion and headache. Sitting up he looked over and saw Max and breathed out in relief as he touched her shoulder.

"Are you ok Max?" His velvety voice was deeper than he remembered, and raspy from sleep. Max turned with wide eyes and gaped at him. "What's wrong?"

"I..you...my name, you know my name..." She gasped as she scampered back until she fell off the bed in a heap.

"Of course I do Max..." Severus trailed off as he looked down at himself noting his old bed clothes and...

His faded dark mark.

"Shit..." His hand clamped over his forearm with a swear.

"What is going on." She seemed to miss the reason for his actions, instead looking around the room wide eyed and scared.

"Max it's...me...Severus..." He responded lamely. His arm shuffled a touch behind his back, the shame burning starkly in his pale skin.

"Well, duh, you're Severus Snape." With blinking eyes Max regarded him as if he had hurt his head, shuffling backwards wary from where she sat on the floor.

"I am...both...actually."

"..." Max slowly pulled herself to her feet as she stared at him. What he had told her hadn't made it any clearer.

"I'm sorry, you're what?" She deadpanned.

"Both Severus Snape and the Severus you went to school with."

In that moment Severus Snape was actually afraid of the outcome.

"WHAT!?"

 **~Break~**

After twenty minutes of dodging her half hearted hits as she screamed at him, she had finally sat down and just gaped.

"So you...came back...to life...as a baby...and then went to school with me, yet never told me, even though I said all that embarrassing stuff about you being my hero and favorite and oh god, oh god I kissed Severus Snape, oh god..." Max paled as she hid her head under his pillow.

"Thank you Max, because every man wants that reaction after kissing someone." With an arched dark eyebrow and sarcastic frown, Severus let out a sigh.

"No not like that!" She hissed as she pulled her head out to glare at him, "I mean it's just...embarrassing ok? You are so much older, and smarter, and better, and a hero, and you- Oh god you die!" She cried as she suddenly latched herself to his form.

"Max please stop blubbering." His arms hung awkwardly in the air above her shoulders, unused to how small she seemed against his aged form and loose fit clothes.

"No, you die alone and hated it's not fair!" She whispered into his shirt.

"Max this is unbecoming." An awkward pat landed on her head, smoothing her hair down.

"No, you are my BEST FRIEND, I'm sad you die, so shut up and let me hug you..."

"Good lord..." He sighed out as he untangled her arms from his form, "Clearly we went back in time, if I am in my body that means the others would be in theirs, and of course, you aren't born yet, wonderful..." Standing he moved towards his clothing intent on getting ready for the day.

"What do we do now?" She blinked as her eyes followed his movements.

"Find out when we are." Severus wrenched his drawers open pulling out some undergarments and socks, before moving towards his wardrobe to collect a dress shirt and black slacks.

"...I am best friends with THE Severus Snape, oh man this is so cool," She scampered out of his room, "I am in HIS house, oh so cool I am so snooping around bye!" with that she closed his bedroom door and he could hear her excited footsteps echo against the cheap wooden floors.

Heaving out a heavy sigh Severus truly regretted ever talking to her first year.

 **~Break~**

He eventually found her curled up in his armchair reading a potions book, smiling to himself he walked over and plucked the book from her fingertips.

"We need to find out when this is and what they are up to, if I am right, they are trying to change the outcome of the war, we need to speak with Dumbledore and make sure Potter is ok."

"Oh my gosh! I get to meet Dumbledore, how cool is this!? Man this is so surreal! I also get to see THE ORIGINAL Hogwarts! Oh no, oh wait, is this when you had to play double agent

?" Her eyes kept darting to his face and back to the floor as she rambled on.

"...We need to work on your skills of deception because if you go around doing that, we are going to end up in a lot of trouble."

"Gees sorry, never took you as such a Debbie Downer..."

Severus gave her an exasperated look as he turned on his heel and walked out.

"I love your wooshy robes!"

 **~Break~**

"You are staying here and that's final." Severus commanded as he held his front door shut.

"Uhh I don't think so, you don't even know what year this is and either way we are in this together!"

"I don't know when this is Max, this could be the year I am playing Death Eater, this could be the year I have to find Harry Potter's parents dead, this could be the year nothing happens at all, and your presence could interfere, so until I get back you are to stay here." He held her arm in a tight grip and stared into her eyes unblinking.

With a small blush Max moved back and mumbled her response before going to sit in his armchair, grabbing the once abandoned potions text.

 **~Break~**

Once Severus had reached outside his wards he apparated to Hogwarts once he had ascertained that it was only a week till the new school year.

Striding at his usual brisk pace, he entered Dumbledore's office to find him petting Fawkes fondly without bothering to turn.

"Headmaster..."

"Why Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He turned on his heel and regarded him with warmth.

"I have something important I need to disclose to you."

"I see, seems serious, please sit." Dumbledore's usual smile had been replaced with a look of concentration.

 **~Break~**

After explaining his situation Severus learned it was right before Harry's fourth year. He also advised Dumbledore of the Death Eaters who had come back along with him and Max.

"I think it is best you do not disclose the events that will come to pass, I also agree we need to make sure that those Death Eaters do not use their knowledge to change things either." Clasping his hands on his desk, Dumbledore peered from over his spectacles, a frown marring his features.

"And what about Max?"

"Ahh yes, your female companion...sadly we can't do much about her being here, and since we should keep what is going on between as few people as possible, we need to make her an alias here so she can help you." Getting up Dumbledore wandered to one of his various shelves and pulled out a small wooden box.

"I don't want her in any danger, especially the dangerous events I will have to participate in later." Frowning Severus watched Dumbledore in apprehension.

"My boy, I am sad to say you can't protect her from that, she is already entangled in your life, and the Death Eaters who came back know this, it would be best to keep her in the loop and give her time to acclimate to her newly found situation." Shifting through some papers, Dumbledore pulled out some blank identification forms, placing them on his desk he closed the small wooden box and placed it back upon its shelf.

"And pray tell what would you have me do! You have no idea the horrors that await her." He was frowning now, his finger twitched as he tried to keep himself composed.

Dumbledore's mouth turned up in a small grin as he stopped shuffling with the papers and gave him an amused look.

"Well, she must be very special then to have you so...unravelled before me Severus, much has clearly changed and while I am impressed and very happy for you, you are going to have to reel it all back in and make sure you can keep composed, Voldemort isn't going to be forgiving and you cannot be soft when it comes to these matters."

"She does not have me unravelled." Severus spat as his cold mask slid back into place.

"Oh but my boy, she truly does, your anger is positively radiating, it would be incredibly amusing if it weren't for the situation we find ourselves in, now, is it possible you can bring the lovely lady in so we can get started with damage control?"

Irritated Severus turned and swept out of the Headmaster's office in a flurry of robes.

Severus knew Dumbledore was right, Max had opened him up and it was dangerous, he would have to train her in the few years he had, he had to get them both ready for the war.

The war he was obligated to fight for, not once, but twice.

And this time he had to juggle his duties to two women.

Great. Just great.

 **~Break~**

"So I get to meet THE Dumbledore?" Max's eyes were wide as she walked alongside Severus as he lead her through the school gates.

"Try to contain yourself please, this is serious, don't make a fool out of yourself and by proxy, me." Severus held his head high as he lead her to the school, his usual cold facade well in place.

"Gees you sure are grumpy..." She muttered as she resolved to give him the cold shoulder.

"Your childish antics will not be tolerated anymore Max, this is serious, very serious, so try for once to be an adult."

She frowned, more than a little angry, but complied all the same.

 **~Break~**

Standing awkwardly Max had come to the decision she really didn't belong, she didn't belong in Severus's life, she didn't belong in this time, and she didn't belong in the grace of such an important person as Dumbledore.

Perhaps it would be better if she just found somewhere to hide away...

"Hello Max, Severus has told me much about you, I must thank you for watching over him while we could not." His smile was warm and welcoming she couldn't help but be drawn in, letting go of the arm she was rubbing in anxiety she shook his hand. The smell of peppermint overtook her senses and she blinked.

"Are you eating scotch mints?" She knew that it was probably really stupid sounding of her to ask, but bless Dumbledore he smiled at her anyways.

"Why yes my dear, you have quite a nose to detect that, would you like one?" He moved towards his desk and held out a small candy tray littered with tiny white mint candies.

"Oh yes thank you." She plucked one from the candy tray and popped in her mouth with a satisfied 'yum'. She didn't have to look at Severus to know he was frowning at her.

"Would you like one Severus?" Dumbledore's eyes held a warning in them and Max found herself very very confused.

"No thank you headmaster." He declined, his velvety voice showing no hint of the man she grew up with.

Bowing her head Max felt a chill up her spine.

She felt incredibly alone, she had no one but Severus in this world and it was more than apparent she was little more than an unwanted distraction.

"Now my dear, Severus tells me you have come from the future and have yet to be born, so, as such, we need to ensure you an identity so we do not come upon any problems in the near future. Now, I have some forms here for you, please fill out the appropriate information, such as your birthday, height, weight, and your name. Because of how young you are it would be hard pressed to create you a fully graduated identity that would be working at Hogwarts, so instead we will have you enroll here as a transfer student in fourth year so you can help watch over Harry."

No freakin way, he was so not saying she looked like she was fourteen. No, at most she looked sixteen. Right?

Fuck, who was she kidding, she totally did look fourteen. She was short, lithe, small breasted, and thin waisted. However, she had modest hips which usually evened it out.

But in the schools robes, and her youthful appearance, she could easily pass for fourteen. Damn it, he was right this was easier in so many ways.

Moving forward Max did as she was asked. Dumbledore talked her through the parts where she needed to lie, such as birth year, last name, and her years of education before Hogwarts.

"Alright, now, all I need you to do is look into this part here where your picture should go and smile." She did as he asked and within seconds her smiling picture was waving at her.

"Oh wow..."

"Yes, hard to come by, but fake documents will take your information and picture placing it in as if it were real, now, we just need to conjure up some school records and I think we will be done, then, I will take the paperwork and get one of my friends in the ministry to set up your file, your identification shall be here within the week." Dumbledore smiled as he quizzed her on her schooling while writing her up some proper records.

"Last thing, you are a Muggleborn correct?" Severus froze at this moment.

"Yes." She responded, her eyes flickering towards Severus briefly.

"I think it best we play you off as half Muggle considered the nature of this particular war." twinkling eyes held hers and she gulped, this was his subtle way of telling her how serious of a situation she was in.

"Of course Headmaster..."

"Please, call me Albus." He eased her, his voice full of warmth.

"Ok...Albus..." she smiled weakly and shifted, stealing a glance at Severus who looked upon this whole situation apathetically.

"Now remember, you are Maxine Suthers, distantly related Sutherland's from Ireland, your family moved to Canada many generations ago and changed their last name, you are nothing prominent, your mother married a young Muggle man and they lived in the city together and had you, they worked in basic jobs, your mother working as a Secretary in a small legal office, and your father worked in construction, they died when you were thirteen due to a car accident and as such you became a ward of Hogwarts to finish your education. You will stay here during the school year, and during the summer you will say you stayed in England with a squib family who fosters you." Max nodded at Dumbledore's explanation and whispered it to herself to remember it all.

"Well, I think it is best if you both head home, get Maxine some proper clothing, on Hogwarts of course, so she can be ready for the school year."

"Headmaster, she has no reason to be at Hogwarts..." Severus began finally speaking.

"She is much too young to have attended here without someone noticing she isn't familiar, and younger still to be foreign and know any of us. This way she can hide her affiliation with you while giving you access to talk with her. Since she was in Gryffindor this will give her the perfect opportunity to watch over Harry."

With a terse nod Severus grabbed Max's arm and escorted her out of the office. His shoulders were square and stiff, and he refused to meet her gaze.

Max turned and caught Albus's gaze one last time, he winked at her right before the door closed.

 **~Break~**

Arriving back home, Severus went straight into his basement leaving her to stand awkwardly at the threshold of his house. They hadn't discussed how he felt about Dumbledore's plan to have her as a student, but it had clearly upset Severus.

Holding down her bubbling sadness, she went into the kitchen and sat down.

He was so different, it explained so much but...it was like they didn't know each other anymore, they were nothing, she was nothing, just a hinderance, an annoyance...

Her heart ached and she took a shuddering breath to quell the crying that wanted to burst forth from her. She felt the weight of everything crash into her at once, she had nothing now. No friends, no family, and now, no Severus.

Feeling the tears prickle she clenched her fist, her nails biting into the skin of her palm. Another shuddering breath and she stood deciding she wasn't going to be some sad little girl crying in Severus Snape's kitchen.

Grabbing her cloak she opened his front door and raced out deciding crying on a walk in front of strangers was much more desirable.

She refused to let him see her cry.

 **~Break~**

Severus felt sick, everything was falling apart, he was now accountable for Max and if she died because of him...

No, he couldn't let himself go there, he had work to do, he needed to make sure he was ready...he had to prepare Max, prepare for the war, watch over Harry, play double agent, catch the Death Eaters trying to change the future, and die. Yeah, this would be easy...

He decided now would be a good time to prep Lupin's Wolfsbane potions now so he could focus on Max's training.

 **~Break~**

Max found herself wandering a lovely park when it started to rain, and hard.

"Bloody Britain..." She cursed as she ran towards a tree to wait out the heavy pour.

Taking a seat at the base of the large tree she let her head fall back against the trunk with a thump.

"Gosh I am just so pathetic right now, what am I going to do? I am not even a little prepared for a war...I am just going to cause him problems..." Eyes shut tightly she took deep breaths trying to figure out what she was going to do.

"I can't do anything, he is going to die, and I am going to be a huge liability...even if he is acting like a jerk..." Grumbling she crossed her arms trying to suppress a shiver. She had her wand, but she didn't want to warm herself, she didn't want to go back either...she just wanted to sit in the rain and think.

 **~Break~**

It had been a few hours and Severus realized he hadn't heard a peep from Max at all, usually she would be all over him complaining.

Ascending up the stairs he looked around his main floor to see no trace of her. Moving upstairs he started to feel panic spurt from his chest. He turned the knob of the last room and opened it to find no trace she was ever here.

Cursing he rushed down the stairs and out the door, stupid foolish witch!

 **~Break~**

He was wandering around the town for twenty minutes before he realized where she would have gone, back in fifth year she admitted whenever she was upset she went to the nearest park to think. She had said that no matter where you are in the world, there is always a park you can go to.

He apparated quickly and with a crack he stalked through the park. He slowed slightly as he took in her form, wet from the rain, leaning against the tree upon a branch. Her short hair sticking to her face in odd angles. Her hair looked dark against her pale skin from the dampness of the rain.

He was suddenly reminded of Lily and he felt his chest crack.

But Max was nothing like Lily, even at nineteen, Max was so starkly different from it all, it almost seemed as if she didn't belong in this world.

Being raised a Muggle in the 2000's caused her influences to be much different from the wizarding world in her time, much less now. She had taken to more muggle aesthetics, having tattoos and piercings; most of which were in her ears. She was going to have to remove them now as fourteen was much too young to be pierced like she was without parental consent, which was doubtful she'd have gotten. She had to appear as young as her peers after all.

She also had her navel pierced. Something she argued against losing. She stubbornly commented she was going to keep some of them, including that one, refusing to allow every bit of Max Hunt to disappear. She a argued that 'who was REALLY going to see her naval?' Severus disagreed, but in the end it was her body. The thought struck Severus as odd and he realized just how much she had influenced him throughout the years.

She had a tattoo of serpent on her back, she said it was an Oroboros and also a symbol for the norse god loki.

The second tattoo she had she declined to tell him, alluding to it being somewhere private; Severus had stopped thinking about her tattoos after that.

He never understood her style, the way she wanted to dye her hair dark purple or light pink, or the strangeness of all her Muggle fashion decisions, but she always held it in such a way he felt himself gaping at her uncharacteristic beauty.

She was so very different from Lily.

And yet, here she was, sitting in their special spot; hiding from him no doubt.

 **~Break~**

Max had ended up climbing the tree a bit and was sitting on a lower branch watching the rain hit against the grass with a soft pitter patter. She heard a crack and didn't even bother to turn and look, deciding she enjoyed the serenity she had found within her thoughts.

"Max!" Severus shouted as he stalked forward, face red with anger. She turned and regarded him, realizing she had never ever seen him this angry before.

"Get down now." His voice was quiet, but she could feel the volumes of anger it spoke. Not tempting fate she dropped down in front of him offering him a sheepish smile.

He grabbed her wrist roughly and turned apparating them without warning. Max's head was spinning and as he turned to drag her she stumble and collapsed against the dilapidated fence surrounding his home, hanging for dear life.

He tugged feeling no ounce of sympathy and she relented, suddenly timid as a mouse, and allowed him to drag her dizzy form into his house. The door closed hard and she winced as Severus said nothing and lead her into the kitchen. He sat her down and cast a drying and warming spell on her before crossing his arms and regarding her with cold calculation.

"What were you doing."

"I went out of a walk." Max's lips pursed out as she shifted her gaze towards the bottom of the fridge.

"You shouldn't be going out alone." He sneered, moving closer and pressing his hands against either side of her form against the table.

"The war has not started yet, I have my wand. I am perfectly capable of taking a walk!" She spat back, raising her chin in defiance as she stared into his eyes. His breath flitted across her skin in small bursts, he was barely containing his rage.

"You have no right leaving without telling me, you don't know anything of the world you are in right now, stop being so foolish and wandering about like you own the place! I can't always be here to protect you or fix your problems, you need to grow up now and start taking this all seriously!" He all but shouted. Pushing away from her he turned from her taking in deep breaths to calm his mood.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, head bowed, "I don't feel welcome, you barely acknowledge me now, and I know I am a burden, I don't know how to fight, not really, and now you are just this fantastic wizard, this amazing man, and I feel like the Severus I know was gone, I just feel so alone I have no one here..." She sniffled as she held down her head in shame.

Closing his eyes Severus took a moment for himself, how could he have completely ignored the situation she was in?

Moving towards her he held his arms out and she lifted her head, her murky green eyes holding his for a second before she moved into his embraced crying silently.

"Shh shh...it's ok." He pet her hair softly and was reminded on his promise to himself to which he had already broken.

"I just feel so stupid...I can't help it, it's hardly your fault." Eyes shut tight she tried to get ahold of her shuddering breaths.

"You aren't stupid, it's going to be ok, but you are going to need to work with me on this, I can't be emotional or unguarded in this time, I can't show you the same fondness or friendship as that would be suicide for us both." He felt her nod against his chest and he sighed deeply.

"I am still the same Severus you knew, that has not changed."

"I know..." She whispered into his robes.

"Come now, I think it's time for bed." He ushered her out of the kitchen and she complied.

"Can you help me not be useless?" She asked looking up at him. Without looking down Severus responded.

"I am a teacher Miss Hunt, it was always my intention to teach you how to defend yourself."

 **~Break~**

Max awoke to find herself tucked in his bed wearing a shirt of his. She declined him transfiguring it to suit her, feeling comfort in his clothing as is. Despite the changes, he still smelled like Severus.

She found the spot he slept in vacant. He was resistant at first, feeling it inappropriate to share a bed with her, but she reminded him they had shared a bed many times and that there was nothing wrong or inappropriate about it as it was late, transfiguring up the guest room could wait for the morning.

Getting out of bed she went downstairs to find him sitting with a cup of coffee dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt once again, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning." She smiled as she wandered into the kitchen and got herself a cup of coffee as well. Severus turned to greet her but stopped, he frowned as her underwear clad bottom appeared in his view as she reached for a mug.

"It is well into the afternoon, think you could handle putting on pants?" He sneered coming off a lot more harmless than he intended.

"You know I don't wear pants unless I have too, this isn't the first time so chill." She sat down beside him taking a sip of her coffee. With a groan of satisfaction she rested against the back of the chair and smiled.

"You need to get dressed, we are leaving within the hour to go to Diagon Alley to get you proper clothing." His eyes were once again looking at the paper that had just been delivered, ignoring her childlike actions completely.

"Whee yay boring wizards clothes..."

"We will also go get you casual clothing as well." He rolled her eyes at her whinging as she snorted.

"Gosh the fashion in this decade is horrendous for Muggles too..." She whine some more, as she hopped onto the counter and sat.

"The counter is not for sitting Ms. Suthers." Severus reprimanded. He wasn't sure where her complaints were coming from, the clothing style of muggles in the future was still just as flashy and skimpy to him.

"Oo going to punish me if I disobey?" She winked as she let out a slight cackle. Severus rolled his eyes once more and stood up.

"Please get dressed, we are leaving in twenty minutes." As he left the kitchen he heard her choked whine at the idea of pants.

 **~Break~**

Severus was stalking through the crowd with precision as he wandered to one of the more popular clothing stores in Diagon Alley. Slinking between people to get through the crowd, he ended up having to wait a few moments for Max to appear behind him, apologising to a witch she had accidentally run into.

"Boo..." Max whined in response to the dresses and robes displayed at the store front.

"Stop acting like a child," was his curt response as he pulled her forward and into the store, "This is one of the more popular stores, many young witches shop here." Severus was ignoring her annoyed scowl as he walked into the store uncaring if she was following or not.

"Goody goody gum drops...boring dresses and robes bleh!" She blanched as she opened the door with a sharp tug.

What met her eyes were rows upon rows of velvet, silk, gorgeous semi-precious stones and embroidery work that made her inner eye salivate.

"Oh my god..." She gasped as she tore past Severus almost knocking him into a rack of hats.

"I see she has hardly changed since we were kids..."

 **~Break~**

Max was currently in the dressing rooms trying on an assortment of purple and silver robes and dresses. Admiring herself in the mirror she spun around giggling, feeling much like a princess.

Severus was idly leaning against the outer walls of the dressing room area feeling rather out of place. His eyes wandered around collecting in his surroundings and everyone who entered the store.

With a small sigh he straightened and looked towards the dressing room entrances hoping Max would finish already so they could leave.

"Severus!" A surprised gasp came from his left. Snapping his head back around his eyes landed on the prim angled face of Narcissa Malfoy. She was wearing her usual black dress as she let go of a lavish green gown she had been admiring.

With a nod he turned fully towards her, "Good afternoon Mrs. Malfoy."

"I told you, you are a friend of the family, Narcissa is just fine," she let out a bashful laugh as she swatted her hand at him before looking towards the entrance to the dressing rooms, "As nice as it is running into you, what are you doing here in a woman's clothing store? Are you here with a woman perhaps?"

Severus stiffened at her scandalous expression, feeling very uncomfortable at the hidden meaning she was trying to convey. As he opened his mouth to respond, Max started calling his name as she skipped out of the changing rooms, arms full of clothing.

"Severus, I am ready to leave I think," she chirped as she skipped over to him. She stopped just short of standing in front of him and turned to look at Narcissa with a confused look, "Err umm...hi?"

Narcissa on the other hand was lighting up with amusement as she took in the young appearance of Max and Severus's much older and annoyed one.

"Well well well..." she gasped tapping her chin with a perfectly painted nail.

"Narcissa, this is Maxine Suthers, Miss Suthers this is Mrs. Malfoy." Severus introduced hoping to diminish as much damage as he could.

"Nice to meet you." Max tried to smile past her embarrassed expression and arms full of clothing.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Suthers, what is your relation to Severus here?" Narcissa placed her hand against her chin as she gave Max a thoughtful expression.

Max went to open her mouth when Severus interrupted.

"She is a new transfer student at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has taken it upon himself to have me settle her in as she is from out of country." He gave a cool and irate look towards Max.

"Oh but Severus...she called you by your name, that is hardly something a student would do."

"That is because she is not accustomed to the formalities we use here, she keeps imposing on using first names so informally." His cool voice caused Max to wither in embarrassment.

"Yes well, you know how foreigners can be..." Narcissa waved off not looking entirely convinced but very much bored with the conversation already.

Severus gave a small nod before excusing himself and Max as they paid for her clothes.

"Gees...it's not even that long ago and I feel like I am thousands of years off from this time." She whispered, face downcast.

Severus did not respond but did however cast her a small look.

 **~Break~**

"You really need to work on your manners." Severus chastised as they entered his small home.

"I said I was sorry ok!?" Grumbling Max threw her bag down onto his small couch before stomping off in a huff up the stairs. Severus went to follow feeling very angry at how little respect she was showing him but stopped with a heavy breath.

She was dealing with a lot and doing her best, he needed to remember that, when she was upset she got, as she put it, bitchy.

Deciding to let her cool down he wandered off to his study to prepare his lessons.

 **~Break~**

It was long into the evening when Max had finally decided to stop hiding away in anger and make her way down the old stairs. She had showered and changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a matching plain black tank top.

As she descended the stairs she smelled the faint smell of cooking and tilted her head in confusion.

It wasn't rare Severus cooked, but considering all that had occurred, she had figured he'd have set up a guest room and went to sulk in his potions lab. She wasn't expecting the decidedly domestic approach he was taking.

Entering into the kitchen she saw him finishing cutting up some vegetables as he dumped them into the steaming pot on the stove.

"Stew?" She inquired taking a seat at his small kitchen table as he turned his head to regard her.

"Yes, with dumplings." He confirmed, turning back to the pot and stirring it to prevent it from boiling over.

"My favourite!" She chirped.

"I am aware." His curt response caused her to frown.

"Can you explain to me why you are so terse with me while making my favourite food?" She grumbled as she glared up at him through her lashes.

"Because while you have upset me, you are still my guest and friend." He explained as he lowered the heat and placed the lid over the pot.

"Come, we need to get started on teaching you Occlumency as I will be tasked with teaching Potter in two years, as well as playing double agent, and won't be able to teach you anything at that time." He explained as he circled around the table flicking his wand at the cooking stew. She assumed he was using a spell to prevent it from boiling over and felt her insides clench in jealousy. He could use non-verbal magic. She had a long ways to go.

Shit, he was right, she had to grow up.

"Yeah, ok." She nodded as she followed him towards his lab downstairs.

 **~Break~**

They had spent about an hour going over the basics of Occlumency and he had her practice emptying her mind first in preparation through meditation.

However it was proving harder than she had thought. Severus was working on a batch of Wolfsbane potions as she was trying to ignore him completely and focus on her task. Decidedly harder than she had first assumed.

"Alright, stand up." Severus finally broke through her twentieth attempt to keep her mind blank. Opening an eye she regarded him suspiciously before standing before him.

"What now Professor?" She grinned as he frowned in annoyance towards her.

"I am going to attempt to enter your mind, keep it clear of emotions and thoughts and try to keep me from entering." He raised his wands towards her and she swallowed thickly.

"Legilimens." Severus spoke with certainty and for a second Max thought this wouldn't be so bad.

That was until the pain started, it spread from between her eyes and rocked her to her core and is spread out through her head in tendrils.

Startled she completely forgot about blanking her mind and she was ripped from where she stood as flashes of meeting Severus on the train first year slipped through her mind's eyes.

As quickly as it came, it ended. Severus lowered his wand, his lips set in a grime line.

"Again, focus this time." He chastised as he raised his wand again.

"I didn't know it would hurt THAT BAD." She grumbled as she held her head and gave him an irate look.

"The Dark Lord won't be as kind so I suggest you let me do my job and teach you." She nodded at his explanation slowly as she breathed deeply and locked eyes with him.

"Ok, yeah, I can handle this." She gave him a determined look and he penetrated her mind again.

This time however, she lasted a mere second before he broke through and he couldn't help but feel a profound proudness at the second girl he grew up with.

 **~Break~**

It had been about a week since she had started her Occlumency training and had hit a roadblock keeping Severus from her mind for more than five seconds. It was trying and she always ended up with a pounding headache. Severus wasn't being the least bit gentle, attempting to push her into adapting to her situation as quickly as possible.

Feeling defeated she had started to get sloppy so Severus switched their attention towards dueling which she was having a better time learning. She had managed to learn enough defensive magic to hold Severus off for a few minutes when he pushed her to her limits. Sadly, her offensive was lacking and it was starting to cause tensions between them.

At least she was always quick on her feet and fairly bright. She had been able to throw him off a few times stalling her inevitable defeat.

The school year was approaching and they only had a week until she had to be at the train to Hogwarts. A week to learn how to defend herself and Harry if need be. Severus was starting to become uncharacteristically anxious.

"I'm sorry, my head's just not in the game today." She sighed as she took a seat on the ground. Severus shifted awkwardly as he placed his wand back up his sleeve with a practiced ease.

"What's on your mind?" He asked coming to stand beside her.

"I'm not sure how to act, I mean you're my best friend but now also my professor, and I'm scared they won't believe I'm a fourth year."

"Don't worry, they will. For one thing, I'm pretty sure I was the only reason you passed potions." His lips tilted into a grin ever so slightly.

"Shut up I would have passed on my own just fine!" She glared in a huff.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape chastised as he watched Max's jaw drop.

"Ten points from Slytherin for your cheek!" She responded airily, letting out a giggle as she bounded to her feet.

"Ok, again!" She ordered taking stance opposite to him. With a grin he let out a nonverbal spell causing Max to shriek as she barely enacted a barrier without a verbal command. It was her third successful try at casting nonverbally. Just as Severus expected she was picking it up fast at the pace they were going.

"We are not done yet, the duel is not over." Severus ground out as he send a stunner her way almost catching her in the shoulder as she barely dodge. Her wand went out and a shot of blue light shot out towards him hitting his own protego.

She was a quick study if nothing else.

 **~Break~**

Twas the night before she would have to be on the train to Hogwarts and she was looking through her class schedule with a sick feeling in her stomach. She would be taking a matching course load to Harry Potter to ensure she could not only watch over him, but also befriend him. Her cover had her wanting to become an Auror as well thus the same course load was necessary.

She felt uncomfortable, despite her training with Severus she was nowhere where she needed to be. Severus was going to end up giving her detention all year long when he could to supplement her practicing while they were at school. No one would notice as she was Gryffindor and he was the head of Slytherin, but it didn't mean she looked forward to studies during the day and now night.

"You need to be careful this year." Severus had uttered. He explained that no matter what she needed to steer clear of the DADA instructor Mad-Eye Moody. Back in their time the real Mad-Eye Moody was dead, but in this time he was still alive and being held captive by a Death Eater known as Barty Crouch Jr. He was shifty, unpredictable, and dangerous.

With a nod she smiled towards him from her spot at the table across from him.

"I know I know, we've gone over this a hundred times. I will be careful and I will make sure to help him through the Triwizard Tournament." She grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I know you think the Triwizard Tournament is cool, but it isn't. After this year things are going to become very dangerous, so please listen to me." He was brushing the pads of his fingers against the bridge of his weary nose and she instantly felt guilty, she was getting to go have fun with Harry Potter in school and he was signed back up to being a Death Eater at the end of this year.

"Don't I always?" She breathed out catching his eyes. She hoped it conveyed what she wanted to get across.

"Yes, well, you can never be too careful."

 **~End Chapter 4~**

 **Reviews:**

the-lights-there: Thank you! I am so glad you liked the chapter. You know, the original draft glossed over a lot of their time in school, but I am really glad I went back and added more. :)

 **Author's End Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always, read, review, favourite, and follow!


	5. Baby Face (Goblet of Fire Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:** **Hello, so I am backish, I had a lot of stuff written thankfully, half-way through the book! Kiddo was sick today so I figured I would do a quick edit and post :) I hope you guys enjoy! No triggers yet, but if there is one please tell me and I will tag it appropriately.**

 **~Start Chapter 5~**

Severus had apparated them just outside of Kings Crossing as it would have been suspicious to not only be seen with her, but if she had apparated herself, before he left her to find her way to platform 9 3/4. Her brand new trunk was behind her as she walked through the throng of people. She was wearing a black turtleneck dress that had long sleeves and extended to mid thigh. Underneath she wore grey fleece tights and sighed at the clothing she would be stuck in, she prefered the sweaters and tight pants over the metallic and sequined outfits that were all over the popular parts of london. Thank you Spice Girls! At least she didn't hate her school uniform.

Feeling awkward and way too old she quickly hopped onto the train looking for an empty carriage. Having been early she found herself one of the first on the train and able to get comfortable and ready for her new job.

She was an intern Curse-Breaker turned undercover agent, she also wasn't even born yet so she figured she may as well try something new.

Opening her potions book, she decided to re-read some of the first few potions they would be learning this year. She was terrified of making a mistake now that she was Severus' student and no longer his peer.

Shit she had heard he was a tough teacher and unforgiving in his grading. Actually, that made sense now that she thought about it...maybe she'd survive him yet, she did her first time around.

Pulling out some coloured post-its she made a big deal about purchasing, she started to tag the potions she needed to be prepared for before she got to Hogwarts.

After about ten minutes the door to her compartment opened and she was startled from her reading when a boy with thick red hair came clamouring in his trunk trailing behind him.

"Oh, sorry, did you need help?" Max instantly insisted as she bounced to her feet rushing to help the young boy in front of her.

"Oh, thanks." The boy blushed as they both pulled his heavy trunk into the compartment. As they did so, two other individuals stepped in eyeing her peculiarly. Their trunks were gingerly held behind them, so she rushed forward to help instantly recognizing one of the boys as Harry Potter.

"Oh! Come on in there should be enough space!" She smiled as she helped them both get settled as the red haired boy pulled out an armful of maroon fabric that he tossed haphazardly over his owl's cage.

"I'm sorry," The bushy haired girl apologised, "We didn't know this compartment would already be taken". Waving off her concerns Max just smiled and stuck out her hand.

"My name is Max Suthers, I'm a transfer student entering my fourth year." This was it, moment of truth. Did she look like a fourth year or did she look older...

"Really?" The red haired boy began, "You look third year at the most." Her face fell and she hung her head with a defeated sigh.

Damn it.

"I know, I have that kind of baby face, but I can assure you I am in fourth year." She smiled as she returned to her seat.

"My name is Hermione, that tactless idiot over there is Ron and this is-"

"Harry Potter, I know, it would be impossible not to know who he is." She smiled calmly as Harry itched the back of his neck, his eyes slanting away from her.

"I am not an idiot!" Ron shouted out as he huffed in his seat. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry laughed as the tension eased from the compartment.

"Know what house you are in yet?" She asked turning back to Max.

"Gryffindor, I was sorted during the summer."

"Are you muggle-born like me?" Hermione asked, her eyes twinkling in hope.

"No, I am a half-blood." She grimaced feeling bad she had to lie. Hermione looked dejected for a second before she shrugged.

"Well you are in the right house then, we will help you get settled." She smiled eyeing Max's Potions book.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," Ron began grumpily, his attention on Harry, who had seated himself beside Ron, now bored of the girls conversation, "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. What-"

"Shh!" Hermione whispered suddenly, her fingers brushing her lips as she indicated for the level of Ron's voice to go down. Pointing towards the adjoining compartment she pantomimed lowering the volume.

As if on cue they heard the distant voice of someone drifting through the slightly ajar door.

"...Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore-the man's such a Mudblood-lover and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually LEARN them, not just the defense rubbish we do..."

Max's lips felt painful as she pressed them together to hold her tongue. She had known the tensions were high but she felt so insulted. She knew Hermione was as well, as she got up quietly and slid the door closed with a soft click.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him does he!" She spluttered angrily, "I wish he HAD gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him." She finished as she glared hard at the door.

"Who was that?" Max inquired feeling very confused.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry spat out also glaring at the door, "Stay away from him, he's a total git and his father is a Death Eater" Max's mouth turned into a small 'O' shape as she realized just who that was.

She had gone to school with his son Scorpius; one of James' friends. While his son wasn't all bad, he still had an attitude. However, the Malfoys had always been a well-known family and had actually made amends in the future.

She took a moment and wondered what it was that could have occurred to drastically change their tune about Voldemort in the end. It was clear Draco believed in the dark arts and blood purity more than anything in this time.

"But hey...is that another wizarding school?" Harry asked turning to Ron now.

"Yes," Hermione said stiffly as she answered in Ron's stead, her back set rigid, "and it's got a horrible reputation. According to An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe, it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts." She finished, he face set in a grim line.

Max had heard about the school, it had changed a lot in her time but still believed learning about the Dark Arts was greatly beneficial in knowing how to defend against them.

"I think I've heard of it, where is it?" Ron asked airily.

"Well nobody knows do they." Hermione cryptically responded. Now that Max thought about it, she had no clue either.

"Aren't the rivalries between the magical schools in Europe so big that both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their locations as secret?" Max interjected as Hermione looked startled.

"Yes, it's so no one can steal their school secrets, or so people assume". She shrugged.

"Oh come off it, Durmstrang has to be huge, how could they hide something that big?"

"They hid Hogwarts didn't they?" Max and Hermione responded at the same time. The two girls looked at one another before giggling lightly.

"Everyone knows that, well...everyone who has read Hogwarts: A History, anyway." Hermione supplied.

"So just you then." Ron retorted with a snort.

"Well I've read it." Max fit in as she shared a look with Hermione who looked grateful.

"Oh great another one..." Ron grumbled as Harry smacked him in the stomach.

"OIY!"

"They can hide it because they have bewitched the school, Durmstrang probably did the exact same thing." Max shrugged wanting this conversational topic to end.

"Hogwarts looks like a derelict castle in ruin with 'DO NOT ENTER', if you're a Muggle anyway." Hermione shrugged as she fished out a book to turn her attention to.

"So Durmstrang probably has similar enchantments then?"

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged, "Or it might have Muggle-repelling charms on it, like the World Cup stadium. And to keep foreign wizards from finding it, they'll have to make it Unplottable."

"Come again?" Ron and Harry both inquired.

"Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to find on a map, can't you?"

"Err, if you say so?" Harry attempted to confirm.

"Yes you can, Hogwarts is the same way." Max smirked as Ron gave her a look that suggested he hardly believed her.

"But I think Durmstrang is somewhere up north, cause they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms." Hermione finished thoughtfully.

"Ahh think of the possibilities, we could push Malfoy off a glacier!" Ron daydreamed out loud as everyone merely rolled their eyes at him.

The rain had started to pour harder now and the sky was so dark it felt as if it were night time. The lunch trolley eventually rolled by and Harry had bought everyone cauldron cakes refusing to take any payment from Max saying it was his way of welcoming her as a fellow fourth year and Gryffindor.

They had decided to pretty much adopt her in their group, Hermione instantly sparking a friendship with her as if it were second nature. They both adored Muggle literature and sat there promising to trade the books they brought so they never ran out. Thanks to Dumbledore, Max knew she would be placed in Hermione's dorm room to keep closer tabs on them.

She had been introduced to several of their friends throughout the trip. She had met Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. She had remembered him as her kind herbology teacher, and had smiled so warmly when she first saw him on the train; He was her favourite professor after all.

Within about an hour Hermione had grown bored of all the Quidditch talk, and moved to sit beside Max as they went through The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, attempting to learn a Summoning Charm. With a soft smile Max played along pretending she hadn't already mastered it years prior.

Or rather years later.

Time travel was confusing.

Neville was listening jealousy to the others' conversation as they prattled on about the World Cup. Max felt a little jealous herself having never had the time to see one herself.

"Gran didn't want to go," Her future professor whined miserably and she couldn't help but shake her head. This was too unreal. Her old professor was her peer and her old peer was her professor. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."

"It was," Ron confirmed, his mouth full of pastry, "Look at this Neville." Hermione had shifted her gaze to look at Ron as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the piece of food that flew from his mouth. He started to rummage through his trunk until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a miniature figure of Victor Krum he brandished it proudly.

"Oh wow!" Neville admired, envious of Ron's prize, as Ron handed him the figurine to look at.

"We saw him right up close, as well," Ron started his story, "We were in the top box-"

"For the first and last time in your life Weasley." A cutting voice startled everyone from their conversation and Max turned her gaze onto a boy with slicked back blond hair and a thin face. He was smiling proud as can be as he mocked Ron. Behind him were two larger boys who looked to be about as dumb as they were strong.

"Don't remember asking you to join us Malfoy." Harry spat as he glared hard at the boy.

"Weasley...what is that?" Malfoy ignored Harry and stared at the mess of maroon fabric still laying across Ron's owl cage.

Before anyone could stop him, Malfoy had darted across the space and was holding the fabric mockingly as he showed the compartment exactly what it was.

"Look at this!" he laughed in ecstasy, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of WEARING these were you? I mean - they were very fashionable in about 1890..."

"Eat dung Malfoy!" Ron spat as he snatched the robes right from his hands. Malfoy's response was to cackle along with his cronies.

"So...going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know...you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won..." With a cheeky smile Malfoy turned his gaze to Max and stopped momentarily to regard her.

"What are you talking about?" Ron spat throwing his robes over his owl's cage again as he glared harder, his breath coming out in short wheezes through his nose.

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated as if it were remedial, "I suppose YOU will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what it is you are talking about or get the fuck out." Max finally spat out beyond finished with his racist and classist ridicule.

Hermione looked at her mouth agape, her textbook held idly in her hands, looking positively scandalized.

"And just WHO are YOU?" Malfoy spat, turning his fury filled gaze onto her prone form.

"Max Suthers, Gryffindor, and sick of your shit, so either tell us what you are talking about or do us all a favour and leave." She responded crisply.

"I'm not sure I want to anymore...however I am surprised YOU don't know, having a Father and Brother working for the Ministry after all..." Malfoy cryptically mocked Ron again, looking down on Max as if she were merely the dirt the worms he stepped on resided in.

He looked as if he wanted to begin rambling about how impressive his own family was, with having warned him so Max stood having had enough of him poking fun at the sensitive red head.

"Get out before I make you." Max started dangerously as she stood nose to nose with him, her glare positively withering. She heard a small sound of shuffling and noticed Hermione had come to stand at her rear, glaring hard at the boy, almost in warning.

With a small huff Malfoy looked between her and Hermione's angry gaze before turning on his heel and beckoning his goons to follow.

"Come on Crabbe. Goyle, we have better places to be than with the mud-blood and these blood-traitors." He looked for a brief moment towards Max before he slipped out of the compartment, the door clicking shut.

"Thank you." Ron started staring at Max as she deflated and sat down in her seat. What had she just done?

"Well it's official, that makes you one of us." Harry laughed, enjoying the momentary panic that had flitted across Malfoy's face.

"It was nothing." Max smiled warmly as she returned to studying with Hermione. They exchanged small smiles as they returned to their seats, as if laughing at some inside joke.

"Stupid Malfoy assuming he knows everything...what do you think he was talking about?" Ron said, his disposition turning sour as he glared offending at the closed door, "My father knows just as many important people as his father, he just doesn't like to gloat or break rules, he's happy where he is..." He trailed off in defeated ernest.

"We know Ron, we know. Try not to let him get to you." Hermione tried to quell his rage and he turned to her with such a raw expression.

"Him! Get to me! As if!" Ron exploded as Harry tried to place a hand on his arm to calm him down. Picking up another Cauldron Cake and squashed in in a pulp.

With wide eyes Max decided to leave him be and Hermione seemed to have the same idea. His bad mood persisted throughout the rest of the train ride and he didn't talk much, if at all.

Finally they entered the final stop at Hogsmeade and the train came to a halt and they all went to change into their school robes finally, having already gotten into their uniforms twenty minutes prior.

As the sky thundered above them Hermione bundled Crookshanks, her cat, up in her cloak. Ron had left his dress robes where they were not acknowledging anyone or anything as he glowered straight ahead of him, his trunk pulled noisily until he got to the spot where they were to leave them to be delivered to their rooms. Max deposited her own, watching curiously at his hunched over form.

Max had a brief moment wondering if she was this much trouble for Severus when they were in school.

The rain had started to come down in buckets, ice cold, and chilling to the bone. Max pulled her robes closer and wished she could cast a warming spell without being caught.

Ahead of them was the large bushy figure of Hagrid and she smiled. Hagrid had always been kind to her and she was looking forward to seeing him again.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry yelled, waving his arm with vigor from their side of the platform.

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid asked, his accent still thick and full of honey. Max smiled warmly as his eyes noticed her and he smiled big with his rosy cheeks, "An' this must be the new exchange student! You've made the righ' friend you 'ave." Hagrid roared jovially as he clapped her on the back causing her to stumble.

"Allo." She blushed as she smiled wide up at him.

"See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!" Hagrid laughed as they went past him as he started to corral the first years. After all, they had traditionally gotten to Hogwarts via boat with Hagrid. She smiled fondly at that memory. She had clung to Severus the entire time as he constantly chattered at her to let go.

"Oooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather," Hermione spoke as she shivered at the thought, pulling her cat closer. A hundred horseless carriages sat ready for them just outside the station, a welcome and familiar sight for Max finally.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Max climbed happily into the first one they saw, happy to get out of the rain. The door shut with a snap and the carriage groaned as it lurched forward, heading straight for Hogwarts.

 **~Break~**

They had passed through the gates only moments ago, flanked by winged statues and flying boars. Harry had leaned against the window and stared at the Castles glow with such happiness. Max felt her heart swell as she remember James, one of her few other friends, and felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

She was honestly frightened to be at Hogwarts for the first time ever.

Lightning flashed across the sky and she jumped causing Neville to giggle before blushing and looking downward. Cracking a smile Max snorted and shrugged causing the awkwardness to dissipate.

The carriage had come to a halt and the doors opened wide allowing the five of them to slip out and walk towards the castle. Harry with Hedwig, Ron with Pigwidgeon, Hermione with Crookshanks, and Neville with Max, they all walked together up the steps and through the big double doors.

Max took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the castle in its original form and couldn't help the squeal that bubbled up causing Harry to laugh at her.

"I know it's a lot to take in isn't it."

"It's stunning." She responded, her chest without air as the sight stole her breath.

Finally they had come into the torch-lit foyer and they shook off what rain they could.

"Blimey," Said Ron as he shook droplets of water everywhere, his hand threading through his damp hair, "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soaked - ARGH!"

A large, red, water filled balloon had smashed onto Ron's head from the ceiling causing splatters of water to hit them all in the face.

Ron staggered sideways spluttering as another balloon fell onto them narrowly missing Hermione. It ended up bursting at Harry's feet sending a wave of cold water across all their toes.

With a groan Max felt even more dejected. Soaked to the bone and now her somewhat dry shoes had turned into puddles.

Everyone around them started to shriek as more balloons were thrown down, a green one barely missing Max as she ducked behind the stairs railing.

Above them floated Peeves the Poltergeist, a little man in a bell-covered hat and orange bow tie. His mouth was spread wide in a malicious grin as his eyes twinkled in mischief, ready to take aim again with his ghostly pale hands.

"PEEVES!" Yelled a very angry voice, "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" Max recognized the voice and spun around to meet the more youthful appearance of her best friend's future Mother.

Head-sorry, Professor McGonagall, current Deputy-Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, had come dashing out of the Great Hall at the sound of their screams; skidding across the wet floor where she had to grab onto Hermione to stop from falling.

"Ouch-sorry, Miss Granger..."

"That's alright Professor!" Hermione gasped as she rubbed her neck where the Head of their House had accidentally grabbed onto as she slipped.

"Peeves, get down here NOW!" She barked moving past them and glaring up at the offending ghost. Her hat gave her a more menacing appearance and Max stifled a giggle. Her square-rimmed glasses slid down her nose slightly but she paid them no mind in the midst of her rage.

"Not. doing. nothing!" Cackled Peeves as he flew up higher, lobbing another bomb at them this time hitting Max right on the top of her head.

Spluttering she shrieked as she shook the cold water off with a wide eyed expression.

Ron laughed out loud at her clearly loving the miserable company. Peeves threw another one at a gaggle of fifth year girls causing them all to dive into the Great Hall.

"Already wet aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeee!" and he took aim at a group of second years who had just arrived behind them.

"I shall call the Headmaster!" Professor McGonagall threatened, "I'm warning you Peeves!"

"What is going on out here?" a deep irate voice rang out from the entrance to the Great Hall.

There, wooshy robes and all, was the imposing frame of Severus Snape, her now Potions Professor. Her mouth opened with an embarrassed gape as he took in her wet appearance with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

"Ugh great..." Harry grumbled shrinking back as far as he could. Max looked over in confusion before another water balloon landed on her head.

"OIY!" She yelled out stifling a swear startling both of the Professors to turn their attention to her.

Once Peeves had noticed who had arrived he stuck out his tongue and zoomed away up the staircase and out of sight with a loud cackle.

"Well, move along then!" Professor McGonagall sharply spoke as she tested her ankle to ensure she wasn't injured from her almost fall.

"Into the Great Hall everyone, stop wasting time." Professor Snape spoke as he glanced towards Max et al, before raising his wand across the group of wet teenagers causing her to warmly tingle as her clothing dried.

Before she could say thank you he had already disappeared into the Great Hall leaving them all standing there quite stunned.

 **~Break~**

To say Severus was anxious was an understatement. When he had heard the shrieks he had just about lost it as he locked eyes with Headmaster Dumbledore for a brief moment, before excusing himself to see how Minerva was fairing.

Finding Max sopping from head to toe eased his fears; if that was the worst thing to happen to her this year they would be lucky.

It went against his better judgement to remove the water and warm her and her fellow students, but he hadn't wanted her entire time to be miserable. Hopefully it wasn't too out of character for him. Not that many would see his act as kindness at this point.

Sitting back in his seat he ignored the funny stare that Minerva shot him before she excused herself as Filch ran over declaring that Peeves was mucking up the second floor now.

 **~Break~**

"At least we aren't soaked anymore." Hermione supplied as they happily sat down at the Gryffindor table, ready to eat.

"Yeah, best not to look a gift horse in the mouth." Ron shrugged as Harry had an irritated look on his face as he looked up at Professor Snape suspiciously.

The Great Hall was decked out in its usual splendor, only this time the magical ceiling seemed to shine brighter than Max had ever seen it. She spent an inordinate amount of dinner staring up at it's changing colours as the candles floated up high twinkling like stars.

A ghost who was named Nearly Headless Nick, was seated not far from them and he had engaged Harry in conversation when he had sat down.

"I hope they hurry up with the Sorting. I'm starving." Harry expressed rubbing his grumbling stomach.

"Hiya Harry!" An excited, but breathless voice rang out. Harry turned to regard the boy, clearly knowing him.

"Hi, Colin." Harry greeted back with less enthusiasm.

"Harry, guess what? Guess what Harry?" The clearly much younger classmen bounced, "My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!"

"Er...good?" said Harry.

"He's really excited!" Said Colin completely missing how uninterested Harry was, "I just hope he is in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, eh, Harry?" He nudged Harry's arm with his elbow before turning to Harry's friends for help.

"Er, yeah, all right," He spoke, clearly awkward. "Brother's and sister's usually end up in the same Houses, don't they?" He asked staring at the array of Weasley faces set out before him.

"Oh no, not necessarily," Hermione began, "Parvati Patil's twin's in Ravenclaw, and they're identical. You'd think they'd be together, wouldn't you?"

Harry took a moment to look up at the Staff table noticing Hagrid still missing, and Professor Mcgonagall had disappeared again as well, assumingly to clean up whatever additional mess Peeves no doubtedly left on the second floor, or hopefully she was collecting the first years for Sorting.

"Where's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione inquired as Harry noticed yet another seat missing.

Max had heard about the curse but never believed it was true. Then again, she had believed Severus was the same age as her. How wrong she was. She lifted her gaze to inspect the staff table along with the rest of them.

"Maybe they couldn't get anyone?" Hermione started again.

Scanning the table Max noticed all the Professors present, including a glowering at everyone Sev- Professor Snape.

"He's an absolute greasy git." Harry glowered darkly as he turned to regard Max.

"Who?" She stuttered out in surprise.

"Professor Snape." He explained, his eyes glancing at Dumbledore briefly before he turned to look at her again.

Max felt the instant need to defend her friend but kept her mouth shut; she wasn't supposed to know him.

"Oh hurry up! I could eat a hippogriff!" Ron moaned from Harry's right. As if he had summoned the first years himself, the doors to the Great Hall thundered open and the very, very wet first years trailed after Professor McGonagall awkwardly. Near the end was a dark haired boy with messy hair. He was wearing Hagrid's larger cloak and seemed as if he had swam across the lake itself.

As he passed Colin he gave a small thumbs up as he mouthed 'I fell into the lake!' as if he couldn't be more proud. Max let out a little bark of laughter as Harry shook his head with a small smile.

Ahead of them lay the sorting hat atop a wooden stool, Professor McGonagall was already standing beside it, her long list of first year students rolled in her right hand.

And as it had always done every year, the hat began to sing startling some of the first years out of their skin.

" _A thousand years or more ago,_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favourites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!"_

Always a different song, bloody hat.

"That's not the song it sang when it Sorted us," Harry responded, thinking the same thing as he clapped along with the rest of the Great Hall.

"Sings a different one every year," Said Ron as Max stopped herself from nodding as well. She wasn't supposed to know that, "It's got to be a pretty boring life, hasn't it, being a hat? I suppose it spends all year making up the next one."

Professor McGonagall had started to unravel her parchment, explaining how the sorting was going to take place.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and and sit on the stool," Clearing her throat she continued, "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table. Now, Ackerley, Stewart!"

Max tuned out the rest of the sorting having been at seven already in her life, including her own.

She did however note that Dennis Creevey was indeed sorted into Gryffindor if the hoots and hollers from Colin was any indication.

As he came to sit at the table he hurried to join his brother and proclaimed loudly in a squeaky proud voice that he had fallen in.

"It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!" He gushed in excitement.

Pushed him back into the boat? What? Max looked up confused as can be, and she wasn't the only one as Hermione had turned her gaze to the two brother's in interest as well.

"Cool!" Colin remarked just as excited. "It was probably the giant squid Dennis!"

"Wow!" was Dennis' wide eyed response.

None of what was said sounded correct and Max felt an uncomfortable squirm in her stomach as her eyes flitted towards Severus out of habit.

"Dennis! Dennis! See that boy down there? The one with the black hair and glasses? See him? Know who he is, Dennis?" Colin turned the tables to talk about his exciting news.

Harry looked away, a frown on his face as he attempted to hide as he watched the rest of the Sorting.

"That has to be annoying." Max supplied as Harry turned to her surprised.

"It can be...most people don't really just treat me like a regular kid," He shrugged, "Hey...by the way, you knew who I was but didn't seem affected by it, why?"

With a sigh Max turned to give him her full attention, "If you haven't guessed by my accent I am not from the UK, rather my family is from Canada. They died not long ago so I became a ward of Hogwarts as the foster family that took me in resides here. I have dual-citizenship you see." she shrugged smiling kindly.

"So you haven't grown up hearing all about me?"

"Yes, and no, however I was never one for idle gossip so..." she trailed off leaving her sentence there. Harry nodded and smiled back. There wasn't much she could do to explain that she didn't grow up knowing who he was period due to being muggle-born.

"Well in any case thank you, it is frustrating sometimes." He admitted as Ron whined again.

"Oh hurry up!" Ron moaned as he rubbed his stomach again.

"Now, Ron, the sorting is much more important than food." Nearly Headless Nick expressed as "Madley, Laura!" became a Hufflepuff.

"Course it is, if you're dead," snapped Ron in a fit of frustration. He had clearly gotten hangry.

"I do hope this year's batch of Gryffindors are up to scratch," Nick continued ignoring Ron's callous retort. He clapped exuberantly as McDonald, Natalie became a Gryffindor. "We don't want to break our winning streak, do we?"

"Winning streak?" Max asked confused.

"Every year each house battles to get the most points. Prior to our first year Slytherin always won, but since then Gryffindor has." Hermione explained from her left and offered a kind smile.

At last the Sorting had finished and Ron let out a cheer as he stared at his food expectantly.

However, Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet instead, smiling around at everyone in the room. He held his arms out open in welcome and began to speak.

"I have only two words to say to you," he said, his deep voice echoing through the Great Hall, "Tuck in."

"Hear hear!" Ron and Harry loudly cheered along as the empty dishes began to fill with food.

Loading her own plate Max pushed her goblet of pumpkin juice away opting for tea and water with a smile.

"I'm not super into pumpkin juice either." Hermione whispered, holding her own cup of tea slyly. Max let out a laugh and bumped her shoulder against hers, feeling decidedly much better.

"Aaaa, 'at's be'er," Ron sighed out between a mouthful of food.

"You're lucky there's feast at all tonight, you know," Nearly Headless Nick forlornly spoke, arms crossed as he watched them all eat, "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why? Wha' 'appened?" Harry asked around a sizeable chunk of steak.

"Peeves, of course," Nick explained with a scoff. He pulled his ruff a little higher on his neck which was starting to wobble dangerously at his intense explanation. "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast - well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council - the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance - but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

At the mention of his name Max turned to the Slytherin table and eyed the ghost in question before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something," Ron muttered, his mouth full of food, "So what did he do in the kitchens?" He asked eyeing his mashed potatoes suspiciously.

"Oh the usual," Nick shrugged, "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits-" A clang interrupted their conversation and they turned to see Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Her untouched pumpkin juice was slowly spreading across the table cloth.

Right, Hermione was a big mover and shaker in a house-elf bill in the future that gave them more rights and protections than they currently had.

"There are house-elves here?" She hissed out, "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly," Nick answered beyond confused and not quite understanding the issue, "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe, over a hundred."

"But I've never seen one!" Hermione gasped.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" Nick was laughing at her now, not quite understanding her upset. "They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning...see to the fires and so on...I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? There's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

"But they get paid right?" She started in, "They get holidays, don't they? And-sick leave, and pensions, and everything?" Oh dear the poor girl was becoming unraveled now.

Her response was merely a chortle from Nearly Headless Nick as he processed her words. It was enough to cause his head to loll to the side and he had to right himself before continuing.

"Sick leave and pensions?" He scoffed as he made sure his head was on right and his ruff was high enough, "House-elves don't want sick leave and pension!"

At that declaration Hermione looked down at her plate before placing her knife and fork down and pushing the food away from her.

"Oh c'mon, 'Er-my-knee," Ron said with his mouth full, accidentally spraying Harry with bits of food and spit, "Opps - sorry, 'Arry -" He swallowed. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labour," Hermione breathed out glaring at her plate, "That's what made this dinner. Slave labour!" and just like that she refused to eat another bite.

It was still thundering outside and Max felt the uncomfortable silence lay over them like a thick blanket and just prayed her next three years won't be filled with teen drama like this.

Soon their dinner was replaced with dessert and Ron loudly attempted to get Hermione's interest.

"Treacle tart, Hermione!" Ron started, deliberately wafting the smell over to her, "Spotted dick, look! Chocolate gateau!"

But Hermione stayed strong and gave him a glare so strong he was reminded of Professor McGonagall as he gave up and left her alone.

Before they knew it Headmaster Dumbledore stood to his feet to address everyone again.

"So," He began as he waited for the Great Hall to quiet down. "Now that we are all fed and watered," Max did not miss the snort of derision Hermione let out loud, "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden this year has extended to include Screaming Yo-Yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, ad can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." The way his lips tilted upwards was more than telling enough for Max to note he didn't expect anyone actually would.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year," he explained, "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What!" Harry hissed as Ron shh'd him. He looked towards Fred and George who were looking dead straight at Dumbledore mouthing wordlessly their dissent.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have the great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-" however, before he could finish there was a deafening rumble as the doors to the Great Hall thundered open.

In the glow of the doorway stood a large man leaning upon a staff, blanketed in a heavy black cloak. Every single head in the Great Hall had turned to see what had caused the loud bang as a crack of lightning lit up the ceiling overhead them. The man lowered his hood and shook out his long grey hair, before he began to walk towards the teacher's table. He slowly limped his way towards Dumbledore again as another fork of lightning lit up above them. Hermione gasped at the mans grizzled face and Max recoiled as well becoming startled at how busy everything had become.

The man had a chunk of flesh missing from his nose, a scar cutting through his face diagonally, and his one eye had become ghostly pale, rolling around in every direction without cause. With an uncomfortable shift Max realized from the description this had to be Mad-Eye Moody; or that was her best guess as she watched him pull out a small knife and stabbed it into a piece sausage to eat.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore began, not at all bothered but the savage display from the aforementioned teacher. "Professor Moody!" He announced as if the Great Hall wasn't blanketed in awkwardness.

The Great Hall was deadly silent and Max noticed Severus shift his eyes angrily towards Professor Moody before turning back to regard Dumbledore.

"Moody?" Harry muttered towards Ron, "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?" That peaked Max's interest.

"Must be." Ron confirmed, eyes filled with awe.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered, "What happened to his face?"

"Dunno." Ron whispered back.

The man in question did not seem concerned with the unorthodox greeting, nor the lack of applause, and was instead messily pulling out a hip flask and taking a long drink from it. Oh joy.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore cleared his throat, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred gasped, excitement pouring from him. The tension had finally broken in the Great Hall and everyone had started to laugh and giggle at the Weasley twin.

"I am NOT joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore laughed as well, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar..."

Professor Mcgonagall politely cleared her throat loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

"We - but maybe this is not the time...no..." He thoughtfully trailed off, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely." Dumbledore took a moment to catch his thoughts before continuing.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered this time looking deeply concerned, but her anxiety didn't seem to be shared amongst the rest of the students who were starting to chatter excitedly.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger." Hermione didn't look at all like she believed him.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred proclaimed to the entire Gryffindor table.

"Eagar though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly to cover the start of dissent from his younger students, "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His twinkling eyes glances towards the Weasley twins as they both tried to conceal their rage.

"I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your wholehearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" Dumbledore sat down again and turned to discuss something with Mad-Eye Moody.

"They can't do that!" George shouted out startling Max as she turned her attention towards the unruly boy. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me from entering." Fred admonished, being obstinate in his decision, "The champions will get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," Ron agreed, a faraway look taking over his face. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons..."

"Come on," Hermione pushed wanting to head to their common room, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move." She had managed to corral everyone out of the Great Hall, Fred and George arguing as they walked over ways to apply to the Tournament while being underaged.

"Who's the impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" Harry asked, deflecting the conversation to a safer topic.

"Dunno," Fred took the bait, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George..." oh boy, this was going to end in a mess.

With a roll of her eyes Max bolted over towards Hermione intent on starting her year off WITHOUT detention.

"Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though," Ron began.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" Fred said shrewdly, "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

"People have died though!" Hermione finally exploded having enough of their juvenile discussion as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up on another narrow staircase.

"Yeah," Fred tapped his chin, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"

"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked turning towards Harry, "Be cool to enter, wouldn't it? But I s'pose they might want someone older...Dunno if we've learned enough..."

"I definitely haven't," came Neville's voice from behind Fred and George, "I expect my gran'd want me to try, though. She's always going on about how I should be upholding the family honor. I'll just have to - oops!" Neville sighed out as his foot sunk right through a step halfway up the staircase.

Sadly there were all too many trick stairs in the old Hogwarts and Max let out a concerned gasp. Harry and Ron noticing the problem quickly grabbed ahold of their shy friend and pulled him from the stairs as he offered a small 'thank you...' As they did so a suit of armor let out a small groan that sounded a lot like laughter.

"Shut it, you," Ron hissed, hitting it's visor as he stepped past. They made their way up towards the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed by a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. At least that much hadn't changed for Max.

"Password?" She asked as they approached.

"Balderdash," Said George startling everyone else, "a prefect downstairs told me."

The portrait opened with a soft bang and they all climbed through the opening to find a soft fire crackling away at the fireplace. Everything was made of plush red's and gold's still and Max breathed out feeling finally at home.

"Slave labour..." Hermione whispered as she disappeared, bidding everyone goodnight, up the stairs to the girl's dormitory taking them two at a time.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Max smiled as she followed Hermione into the girl's dormitory, following her into the room she knew they would share.

As she entered she noticed the five four-poster beds, two on each side opposing each other, and the fifth was at the far end of the room where it dipped in enough to fit it decently far from the door. A double window separating the four beds along the two walls, the curtains around the bed's were a rich maroon and gold. There were some drawers at the end of either bed providing each girl with four drawers each. There wasn't a whole lot of anything else as the common space shared by each individual dormitory had desks and workspaces for students.

Three other girls were already seated comfortably talking idly to Hermione who had just entered and taken a seat on her own bed, her trunk of belongings sitting beside her bed as she started to unpack and prepare for tomorrow's lessons.

The girl in the bed behind her had long dark hair and light brown skin. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of dark brown, almost glowing with a slight reddish hue. She smiled brightly as she turned to talk animatedly with the girl seated on the bed across from her. The girl across from her had long curly golden hair and crisp blue eyes. She was taller and a touch more filled out than the rest of the girls in the room, herself included. She was already wearing her pink and white pjs. She smiled warmly for the briefest of moments before turning back to the darker haired girl.

On the bed closest to her sat a tall girl with straight brown hair and blue eyes. She was impish in nature, keeping more to herself, but was already done sorting her school supplies out and was getting up to head out to the common room.

"Oh hi Max!" Hermione greeted pulling herself from her trunk long enough to motion towards the bed across from her nearest the window.

"Hi!" Max greeted noticing her trunk was already at the motioned towards bed and so she headed over to unpack as well.

"This is Pavarti Patil, over there is Lavender Brown, and the girl heading back to the common room is Fay Dunbar. Everyone meet Max Suthers, she's a fourth year transfer." Hermione introduced as everyone waved towards her welcomingly, before going back to their activities.

"Nice to meet you all." Max smiled as she started to pull out her PJ's so she could prep her clothing for the morning.

 **~End Chapter5~**

 **End Author's Note:** **There you have it! Max is finally at Hogwarts! It can only go downhill from here! I had loads written so each chapter will be about this long. Please note it currently follows the books closely, but will deviate. I will explore scenes not in the books and movies, as well as not include moments or scenes Max is not privy too. I want to do this for a few reasons, one: it's tiring to and not fun to re-write someone else's book, two: I don't want to bore everyone, we all know what happens, and three: I want to engross you in Max's story, as well as Severus' story. My desire is to have Max discover things as they go and explore characters we don't see as often in the books or movies (for this book, you will see more of Hermione, Fred, and George!)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** **I am so glad you enjoy my story! I am also so glad the wait paid off :)**

: **Ehehehehe...Oops? :P I am super happy you enjoy my story though :) I hope you like what I have planned!**


	6. Farewell, Yellow Brick Road (Chapter 6)

**Author's Note: ok so I am still alive, just a bit up and down. I am having a hard time with my meds and other health stuff (got a blood infection which landed me in the hospital) I also have to stop working for now and go on disability to deal with a concussion I got as well as various other badly timed heath events.**

 **Well, the point is, I have time to write again and time to just get better. Writing is cathartic and I can do little writing games or sprints with my best friend so its kind of been a mostly relaxing week or so. Hopefully. Anxiety is still out on that ruling so we shall see. Either way, I am editing a bunch of my chapters, writing new stuff, and hoping between today and tomorrow I can get my main three stories updated and be able to update this a second time to catch up a bit. I have a TON written that I could have easily posted if I had time to edit, which now I do!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **~Chapter 6 Start~**

By the following morning the storm had finally dissipated leaving the day a lot calmer. Max was up and ready on time for once feeling anxiety building in her stomach. Hermione was seated next to her in the Great Hall examining this semester's schedule.

Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were seated not far from them discussing ways to trick whoever was picking the Tournaments champions. Idiots.

"Today's not bad...outside all morning," said Ron who was inspecting his schedule happily, "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures...damn it, we're still with the Slytherins." At that admission Max felt dread seep into her spine. She remembered vividly her interaction with Malfoy the day earlier, and felt incredibly uncomfortable with how everyone seemed to treat muggle-borns in this time. Her time wasn't MUCH better, but at least most kids didn't seem to care.

Although that did little to dissuade most from avoiding her. In that moment her heart ached for Hermione; she couldn't imagine being a known muggle-born in this time.

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry groaned as Max groaned with him. She hated the idea of that course, there were zero facts grounded in it for bloody sakes!

"Wonderful." Max groaned along with Harry.

"You have it too?" He asked turned to look at her.

"Yeah, don't know why I bothered to try it, Dumbledore felt I should try something new this year." She shrugged as Harry looked happy enough to share his misery with her.

"I honestly don't know why you didn't just give it up like I did." Hermione scoffed, "Then you'd be doing something sensible like Arithmancy."

 _Here here!_ Max nodded to herself.

"You're eating again I noticed." Ron noted as he watched her adding liberal amounts of jam to her toast.

"I've decided that there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights," She replied haughtily, her movements stiff and closed off.

"Yeah...and you were hungry." Ron laughed grinning.

Before Hermione could retort there was a sudden rustling noise above them, as the daily post arrived via hundreds of owls fluttering down towards the tables.

Letters were being dropped all over in a frenzy, and Max looked on longingly knowing she'd probably never get a letter from her mother again.

Harry looked onwards uncomfortably as Max regarded him wondering if he was having similar thoughts. However she thought better than to be intrusive, knowing him hardly at all.

 **~Break~**

Breakfast had been simple enough, Max was busy trying to eat and memorize her schedule she didn't think too much towards her hectic morning.

Their group was walking across the sodden vegetable patch, until they finally reached greenhouse three, where they were scheduled to have their first Herbology class.

Settling into their seats, Professor Sprout began their lesson by introducing various plants. It wasn't the most interesting class for Max, but at least it would be mildly engaging with how hands-on it was.

"Bobotubers," Professor Sprout explained, "they need squeezing. You will collect the pus-"

"The WHAT?" Seamus Finnigan blanched from her left.

"Pus, Finnigan, pus," Professor Sprout clarified not sounding pleased, "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bobutuber pus." Max shivered remembering what happened to a classmate of hers in fourth year.

Seated beside Hermione and Seamus she began to squeeze the pus from each plant with a practiced ease. She hoped briefly that her classes would get a touch more interesting from here.

She eased out another dollop of yellowish-green pus and looked over towards her classmates noticing a lot of finicky stomachs. She didn't blame them however, the smell was pungent and smelled a touch too close to petrol.

By the end of the lesson they had collected several pints.

"This'll keep Madam Pomfrey happy," Professor Sprout chortled on as she stopped the last bottle, "An excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne, bubotuber pus. Should stop students resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples."

"Like poor Eloise Midgen," A girl from Hufflepuff offered, "She tried to cut hers off..." She whispered towards everyone else.

"Silly girl," Professor Sprout sighed, hearing the whispers. "But Madam Pomfrey fixed her nose back on in the end." She shrugged as the school bell went off signifying the end to their first block.

Everyone filed out, the Hufflepuffs separating from the Gryffindors so they could head towards Transfiguration, heading in the opposite direction and towards the school. Everyone else headed towards Hagrid's cabin which sat on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. In the future Hagrid was closer to the school, but not by much.

Hagrid was there waiting them with his large dog, hand on his collar. He waved at them exuberantly as they came into his focus and they all waved back.

"Mornin'!" He greeted, "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this - Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

Oh dear lord, Max turned slightly white and wished she were anywhere else. That lesson was a total disaster for her the first time around.

"Come again?" Ron asked. Hagrid merely pointed down towards some crates.

"Eurgh!" Lavender Brown squealed as she jumped backwards. As far as Max was concerned that summed up her feelings perfectly as well.

They were deformed looking things, shell-less and reminding them of lobsters. They were horribly pale and slimy, with legs sticking out at some very odd places. They had no discernable faces or features and Max grimaced.

They were giving off a powerful odor which is what Lavender had experienced when she peered into the boxes.

"On'y jus' hatched," Hagrid beamed proudly as he came around to the other side of the crate. "So yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!" Oh lord she could already hear Severus laughing at her, if he laughed that was. He didn't, for the record.

"And why would we WANT to raise them?" A cold voice mocked as Max turned to regard the younger Malfoy with irritation.

The Slytherins had arrived, lead by their usual leader it seemed. Malfoy was again flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, who were chuckling dim wittedly at what Malfoy had said.

"Wonderous..." Max breathed as Hagrid looked honestly stumped at the question. She hated Blast-Ended Skrewts, but she also hated Malfoy. What a spot to be put in.

"I dunno, they are kind of cute in an 'Alien-creature-took-over-my-spaceship' kind of way." Max attempted to smile.

"Cute? That's a laugh!" Malfoy glared as he turned to mock Hagrid some more, "What do they even do? What's the point of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth as if he were going to answer, only to pause in thought, looking towards Malfoy as he responded.

"Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wen' ter ret 'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer - I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake - just try 'em out with a bit of each." Max smiled at her clearly younger Professor and shook her head. In the future he was a lot more accomplished, having discovered with his strange teaching habits, better foods or care for the awkward, if not entirely strange, creatures he introduced the students. It would soon become apparent the monsters didn't eat at all, at least nothing they could discover.

"First pus and now this..." muttered Seamus.

If by nothing else their loyalty was expressed as they all grabbed different pieces of flesh bits to feed the tiny little monsters. Awkwardly they all came around the creatures, fists full of livers and snakes, only to stare awkwardly at the clearly faceless Skrewts writhing around the crate.

"Ouch!" Dean yelled out after about ten minutes, "It got me!" Max stifled a laugh knowing that in her fourth year that loud proclamation had been from her. Hagrid hurried over to inspect the burn on his hand.

"Its end exploded!" Dean said angrily as Hagrid gingerly inspected his singed flesh.

"Well, I mean, look at it's name." Max offered the declaration unhelpfully, as Ron barked out a laugh and Hermione looked green.

"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off." Hagrid added, equally unhelpful.

"Eurgh!" Lavender muttered again, "Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah, some of 'em have stings," He explained enthusiastically. Max paled remembering that part, "I reckon on they're males...the females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies...I think they might be ter suck blood." and there it was, the realization they had all been waiting for as Max shuddered at another memory of the little suckers attaching to her arm causing her a painful visit to Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," Malfoy scoffed sarcastically. Max never would admit it but she had very similar thoughts, she hated the blasted creatures. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not pretty, doesn't mean they aren't useful." Max muttered, her tone full of annoyance as she felt the need to defend Hagrid's wee monsters.

"Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?" Hermione added, her cheeks puffed out and tinged red.

Harry and Ron grinned sharing looks with Hagrid as Max starred between them momentarily confused before shaking her head. Teenage boys.

 **~Break~**

"Well, at least the skrewts are small." Ron offered as they headed towards the castle. Max had managed to avoid being blasted this time, but had been bitten again. Hagrid had mentioned they must have liked the scent of her skin. He had said the same thing in the future as well.

She had wrapped it up in a small bandage Hagrid had and was idly wondering if she would have time to get it healed up before her next class.

"They are NOW," Hermione explained, "but once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long." oh if only she knew.

"Well, that won't matter if they turn out to cure seasickness or something, will it?" Ron said grinning slyly at her.

"You know perfectly well I only said that to shut Malfoy up," Hermione knitted her brows together in irritation, "as a matter of fact I think he's best thing to do would be to stamp on the lot of them before they start attacking us all."

"Cold." Max laughed as Hermione took a moment to glare at her.

"It's true." she admonished as they took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it not cold." Max nudged her elbow and Hermione cracked the tiniest smile.

"You got bit by a creature without a mouth, that should be reason enough." Hermione was smiling as she delivered this barb, and a warmth spread through Max's extremities at the girls kind acceptance.

"For the record I also agree with you." At that Hermione turned to her food and started in on it as if she were going to starve at any moment.

"Er - is this the new stance on elf rights?" Ron asked, "You're going to make yourself puke instead?" At that statement Max smacked Ron's shoulder and he let out an offending 'Oiy!'

"No," Hermione began with as much dignity she could muster, "I just want to get to the library."

"What?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Hermione - it's the first day back! We haven't got homework yet!" Harry spoke, surprise evident in his tone.

Hermione merely shrugged and continued eating with gusto. Then, she leapt to her feet with a curt goodbye and was gone.

The bell soon rang signifying the start to their next class and Max sighed, knowing she'd have to spend the rest of the day with an injured hand.

 **~Break~**

Ron, Harry, and Max had made their way but the twisty staircase of the Northern Tower, heading with very little interest towards their Divination classroom. They approached a circular trapdoor and entered through it and were met with the heavy perfume she always insisted on using.

The curtains were all closed and the circular room was bathed in a red light from the many lamps around the room, each one draped with a different reddish scarf to cast the dim glow. Harry and Ron walked through a mass of chairs before sitting down at the same circular table. Offering a small smile Max went to a table nearby knowing that this class often worked in pairs of twos.

"Good day." The misty voice of Professor Trelawney spoke from behind them. The suddenness had caused Harry to jump and Max to turn startled at her voice.

She was a very thin woman with large glasses that sat on the tip of her nose giving her a wide-eyed doe look. She was swathed in an assortment of grey and cool coloured robes and scarves. An assortment of shiny and colourful beads were threaded through a lot of her clothing. She had one awkwardly wrapped around her head, pieces of her silver hair peeking through. She stopped giving Harry a tragic look before walking to the front of the room.

"You are preoccupied, my dear," She said mournfully, "my inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead of you, alas...most difficult...I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass...and perhaps sooner than you think..." her voice had dropped to almost a whisper and then she took notice of Max.

"You don't belong my dear..." she whispered, sadness edging into her voice, causing Max to squirm in her seat, Ron casting her a sympathetic look.

Just as suddenly as she had begun talking to them, she was gone and standing before everyone arms swept wide as she sat down in a large armchair beside her fire. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were seated on little poofs nearest to her obviously seeing her akin to an idol by the fond looks they were shooting her.

"My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," she began wistfully, "the movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays, which intermingle..."

The class had effectively carried on just like that, before the Professor made another comment about Harry being born under Saturn causing the whole class to stare at him in anticipation.

"Harry!" Hissed Ron as he nudged his elbow none too gently.

"What?" Was his smooth response.

"I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn." The Professor repeated, her soft voice echoing through the silence with a tinge of resentment at his less than enthusiastic participation.

"Born under - what, sorry?" Harry was clearly confused as he was grasping at what to say.

"Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!" She was starting to lose her cool now and Max groaned her head hitting her table with a dull thunk.

"Please refrain from your theatrics Miss Suthers," Professor Trelawney spoke faintly as she gave a withering glare towards Max who lowered herself in her seat, "I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth...your dark hair...your mean stature...tragic losses so young in life...I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter?"

Max snorted so loud half the class turned to her as Harry instantly echoed out an annoyed no.

"I was born in July." Was his clipped response as Max got another withering glare from Trelawney. Wonderful.

Ron hastily turned his roaring laughter into a cough.

 **~Break~**

Half an hour later, they were all given a complex circular chart, and they were tasked with attempting to fill in the position of the planets at the moment of their birth. Max found the task increasingly pointless. Her real birthday was years in the future and she doubted even Trelawney knew the position of any of the planets during her actual birth.

Which meant this fruitless task was not only pointless, but completely fabricated and incorrect. It sufficiently summed up her feelings of this class in its entirety.

She had to keep reminding herself she was now born on July 17th, 1980 in this time. Eighteen years prior to her actual existence, seventeen years prior to her actual conception. Ugh ok ewww, too much thinking.

The work was dull but at least it was busy. Spending most of the class consulting various timetables and the calculation of angles. Max wished she were in Arithmancy with Hermione without question, but found at least the application of some form of maths was the best she could hope for.

"I've got two Neptunes here," Harry sighed out, a hand threading through his messy hair. Frowning he looked at his piece of parchment dejectedly.

"Aaaah," Ron imitated their Professor, "when two Neptunes appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born, Harry..."

Max chortled a laugh along with Seamus and Dean, who were sniggering together nearby.

"Actually Harry, I think you made a miscalculation here..." Max helped out as she found his maths error easily.

"Oh." Scribbling away Harry attempted to fix it coming up with two Mars' next.

"Oh come on!" Harry whined as he glared at his paper offending.

"Oh you have a few more errors ahead of that to be honest." Came Max's singsonged response. Harry glared at her as she giggled capriciously.

"Oh Professor, look! I think I've got an unaspected planet! Oooh, which one's that, Professor?" Lavender brown squealed much too excited.

"It is Uranus, my dear," Said Professor Trelawney who was peering down at the parchment holding it ridiculously close to her eyes.

"Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?" Ron asked with a cheeky grin as Max tossed a piece of her parchment at his head, "Ouch!"

"Oops." Max supplied not at all sorry.

Unfortunately Max was not the only one to have heard Ron, and Professor Trelawney turned with eyes radiating fury.

Needless to say she punished them though copious amounts of homework, all of which was baseless and bullshit in Max's opinion. However, she was lucky she wasn't given detention.

"A detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart," she had snapped defensively, "I want it ready to hand in next Monday, and no excuses!" her voice cracked at the end and Max couldn't help but wonder if they had unhinged the Professor that much in two blocks.

"Miserable old bat..." Ron bitterly spat as they joined the crowds descending the staircase back to the Great Hall for dinner.

"At least she doesn't think you are an interloper who is full of bad omens." Max whined as she looked towards Harry as he offered a sympathetic head nod.

"This is going to take all weekend." Ron groaned again.

"I blame your cheek Mr. Weasley!" Max joked, trying to sound like a professor.

"Lots of homework?" Hermione asked as they met up with her just before the Great Hall "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"

"Well, bully for Professor Vector," Ron replied, already settling into a foul mood.

"Weasley! Hey Weasley!" They all turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing around looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?!" Ron snapped, his head twisting up at the sound of Malfoy's voice in unrestrained anger.

"Your dad's on the paper, Weasley!" Malfoy brandished a copy of the Daily Prophet from his robes, speaking as loudly as he could. "Listen to this!"

Written in bold lettering were the words 'FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC'. This was going to go well.

"It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Max quietly read out.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as thought he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed trying to grab every single student's attention that he could.

The paper read on.

"Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene." Max frowned at the insulting implications as Ron was slowly turning red.

"And there's a picture Weasley!" Malfoy bragged as he flipped the page over, holding it up for all to see. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?" Malfoy cackled some more.

Ron was starting to seethe as his fists clenched open and closed. Max was starting to feel the creeping rage go up her spine as she stood rigid, glaring hard at Malfoy. Everyone in the hall was staring at them now.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," Harry growled as he pulled Ron towards him, "C'mon Ron..."

"Oh yeah you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" Sneered Malfoy, "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just that picture?"

A few things happened at once, Harry went to throw back an insult about Malfoy's mother, Ron was fisting his wand starting to raise it in rage, and Max had reared back her wand tilted under Malfoy's chin as she pressed him against the wall.

"Get, the fuck, out of here, NOW!" Max seethed quietly as Malfoy gave her a withering glare, his ego oozing through the interaction.

"What are you going to do about it blood-traitor?" His warm breath hit her face and she recoiled as if disgusted as he let out a small bark of laughter.

"Go fuck yourself!" She snapped as she stepped back trying to quell her own rage as Ron slowly lowered his wand. She needed to calm down before she hurt the kid.

"What about your mother?" Harry began again, "You know how she always has that look about her, the kind that suggest she's always smelling a big pile of dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her."

"Don't you dare insult my mother Potter!" Malfoy pushed past Max, his wand drawn. Max stumbled slightly and didn't have enough time to raise her own want to stop Malfoy from casting a hex.

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then." Harry said with finality as Malfoy poised to cast a spell. A shot of light flew from Malfoy's wand and hit a stone column not far from them causing a few students to shrieked and bolt. Max raised her wand in retaliation finally, when a loud bang was heard startling the entire hall. Several people screamed and then a roaring voice broke out over the crowd as a second bang was heard.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Professor Moody yelled out as he hobbled down the marble staircase. His wand was out and pointed straight towards a white ferret, which was shivering on the stone floor, in the exact place Malfoy had been standing.

"Oh dear..." Max paled as she realized the implications this had.

There was a terrified silence as everyone took in the scene as Moody turned to look at Harry, his mad eye rotating every which way.

"Did he get you?" He growled, his voice low and gravelly.

"No," Harry swallowed, "missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Professor Moody yelled as Max jumped in her skin from her close proximity to the professor.

"Leave what?" Harry asked confused.

"Not you - him!" Moody growled jerking his thumb towards Crabbe, who had frozen in his attempt to retrieve Malfoy. Everyone was thinking the same thing, how the hell had he seen that?

Professor Moody limped towards Crabbe and Goyle as the little white ferret let out a squeak and fled down the halls.

"I don't think so!" Moody growled as he poised his wand again and levitated Malfoy back towards them, dangling helplessly upside down and screeching more. Moody took a moment to bounce the ferret against the floor a few times, chuckling darkly to himself as he did.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back is turned. Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..." The ferret flew higher as Moody articulated his point with each raise.

"Never. Do. That. Again." He spoke bouncing the ferret against the stone floor with each word.

"Professor Moody!" Came the shocked voice of McGonagall as she rushed forward in a panic, her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Moody greeted, cool as a cucumber.

"What - what are you doing?" She asked incredulous. She was staring in horror at the scene before her.

"Teaching." Moody stated as if it were a simple fact.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" Shrieked McGonagall as she rushed forward towards the ferret, the books spilling from her arms.

"Yup." Moody stated proudly. His large hand scratched at the scruff on his face not at all perturbed by Professor McGonagall's less than enthusiastic response to his discipline.

"No!" Cried McGonagall as she rushed down the last few stairs towards the ferret, wand drawn. A moment later there was a loud crack and Malfoy was once again human. His face was flushed and his hair was a mess, but he seemed otherwise fine. Wincing he stood up slowly.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" Professor McGonagall chastised, her voice wavering and her tone incredulous. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," Said Moody as he scratched his chin some more, his eyes looking up towards the ceiling in a bored manner, "but I thought a good sharp knock -"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!" She was starting to turn a lovely shade of purple in her rage. Wow.

"I'll do that, then." Moody said simply, casting Malfoy a disgusted look.

Malfoy was muttering to himself now, his eyes downcast, his cheeks red in shame, and his head probably spinning. The words 'My father...' was barely heard as he attempted to bully his way out of trouble.

"Oh yeah?" Moody said quieter this time, limping towards Malfoy. "Well, I know your father of old, boy...you tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son...you tell him that from me...Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes." Malfoy managed to muster as he shrank away from Professor Moody.

"Another old friend," Moody growled causing Max to shift uncomfortably. She didn't enjoy where any of this was going. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape...come on, you..." Max felt her veins turn to ice and all she wanted to do was run into the dungeons and warn him.

But she knew it was foolish, he could easily take care of himself.

Moody had dragged Malfoy off leaving Professor McGonagall to give them all a strange apprehensive look before she left with a flick of her wand, her books righting themselves in her arms once again.

They all turned to see how Ron was fairing during the ordeal and he just pushed past them, his face unreadable.

"Don't talk to me." He spoke in a low and steady tone as he rushed towards the table taking a seat, his posture taught.

"Why not?" Hermione asked in surprise as she sat to Max's right as Harry sat between her and Ron.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," Ron finally admitted breaking into a soft smile, "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret..." He imagined wistfully.

Max couldn't help the snigger that ripped from her as Ron laughed a bit louder, bringing Harry into their little snigger ring.

"It honestly felt pretty sweet but..." Max trailed off trying to articulate how she felt about the situation without letting on she knew more about Moody.

"He could have seriously hurt Malfoy though, it was honestly good that Professor McGonagall showed up when she did." Hermione interjected finding the right words for Max.

"Yes, exactly. If he's ok doing that to Malfoy, what's to say he won't do the same if we upset him enough?" Max sounded back.

"You heard him though, he clearly hates death eaters, in fact he hates Snape and the Malfoys, I don't think he'd be the sort to just transfigure anyone into a ferret." Ron defended, his lips starting to press into a thin line.

Max felt anger creeping up her spine and she snapped.

"Oh come off it Ron! Our professor is pro-corporal punishment and you are degrading a professor who has never used such punishments on you before, can you even hear yourself?" Max all but shouted as she turned in a huff startling almost the entire table.

"Stop it both of you! You're ruining the best moment of my life!" Ron snapped finally. Hermione made an impartial noise as Max scoffed. Hermione started to eat at top-speed again and Harry watched her with fascination.

"Don't tell me you're going back to the library this evening?" He asked.

"Got to," Hermione stated simply, "loads to do."

"But you told us Professor Vector -"

"It's not school work." She stated as she finished her food and departed, her seat being taken by Fred.

"Oh hello there!" He laughed realizing he was also seated next to Max, "The names Fred." He introduced as Max shook his hand grinning.

"Hi, my name's Max." Withdrawing her hand she noticed his lingering stare before he turned back to the table.

"Moody!" He began, his voice raising to collect attention. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool." Chimed in George who was seated across from them.

"Supercool," Said another boy to George's left. "We had him this afternoon."

"What was he like?" Harry asked trying to ignore Max's scowling as Fred gave her a curious look.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just, didn't really enjoy him is all." She finished lamely as Fred continued smiling at her.

"Eh, not everyone gets along, now to tell you all what to expect!" Fred comforted in his own way. "Never had a lesson like it."

"He KNOWS man." The unknown boy added.

"Knows what?" Ron asked.

"Knows what it's like to be out there DOING it." George nodded clearly impressed.

"Doing what?" Harry asked this time.

"Fighting the Dark Arts..." Max filled in looking off into the distance, an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Exactly my beautiful new friend." Fred complemented causing Max to turn red. Was he flirting at her? That was too weird. Wasn't it? They did mention being seventeen soon, that's just a two year difference. It was in that moment Max realized she was closer in age to the students than her best friend now.

"He's seen it all." George continued on.

"'Mazing!"

Ron dived into his schedule and looked through it, and muttered with a disappointed tone, "We haven't got him till Thursday!"

 **~Break~**

Max's next morning went by without much happening at all. She had all her morning classes with Harry and had started to build her own friendship with the timid boy. Despite how his son was in the future, this boy was still a long way off from being a hero.

Before she knew it, it was after lunch and she had her first day of Potions class. Max was so nervous she had barely slept the night before, and had barely eaten much of her lunch.

"You ok?" Hermione asked as she nudged Max's elbow as she jumped for the third time.

"Oh, yeah sorry, just nervous..."

"Don't mind the their stories too much, Professor Snape isn't THAT bad." She attempted to calm Max but it only made her feel worse. It was sweet of her to say but she knew Severus better than all of them and knew this was going to be a whole class of awkwardness and uncomfortable interactions. She just hoped she didn't blow something up.

Again.

"It's ok, we work in pairs at least." That thought offered little comfort.

 **~Break~**

The trek towards the dungeons was the longest of her life. She felt herself sweating at the base of her neck and groaned to herself as she attempted to calm herself. God she was such an idiot.

With a small smile Harry and Ron opened the doors to the Potion's room and took their seats leaving Hermione and Max to move to another set closer to the front. Max started to prepare her materials and stared up at the front of the classroom that was thankfully empty still.

The rest of the class filed in, Malfoy sneering as he passed her table bumping her book off with a laugh. Max pursed her lips in irritation as Hermione offered a small smile and helped her set her book back on their work station.

On the blackboard was written instructions on how to brew a Cure for Boils. She read through them nodding thoughtfully realizing this was still fourth year so the risk of an exploding cauldron was low.

Well, lower.

As the last person settled in their seat the door to their classroom burst open and Severus Snape stalked through, his robes billowing darkly behind him. He didn't even cast Max a glance as he passed her, and stopped only when he reached the front of the room.

"This may be your first day of Potions, but it is hardly your first day of classes. We will begin brewing right away and work until the class is finished. Once you are done you can start on the homework, which is a four page essay on the use of the Cure of Boils potion." He finished crisply as he tapped his wand and a timer appeared at the front of class.

"Begin." He ordered, his tone cold and devoid of emotion. His tongue held the 'n' slightly longer allowing it to turn into a sneer.

Yikes.

Hermione had already started to cut the necessary ingredients so Max started to crush the rest to prepare a crushed mixture. She ignored the burning gaze of Severus as he stalked past, taking a moment to inspect her work before walking off with a scoff.

"Don't mind him, he's tough but usually fair in his marks." Hermione shrugged having never had a problem collecting a satisfactory grade from her Potions professor.

 **~Break~**

It was about thirty minutes in and they had almost finished brewing their potions when Neville let out a startled shriek as smoke started to emanate from his workstation. Another small explosion was heard as Professor Snape wooshed in putting it out and reprimanded Neville with such severity Max recoiled.

The boy slunk down in his seat offering a weak apology as Professor Snape deducted 10 points from Gryffindor and gave him a week's worth of detention cleaning cauldrons.

When Max got her grade back she twisted her face in irritation. She had marks deducted for not following the instructions precisely on the blackboard. She was not meant to crush one of the ingredients, but rather cut is in into fine slivers. She had opted not to as when Severus had taught her how to brew the potion in her original fourth year, he advised her that crushing worked better to release the juices. It did work remarkably better, however he seemed to still be deducting marks.

"Professor Snape?" Max asked before she could catch her tongue at the end of class. Snape turned, his back rigid, and he regarded her with cool irritation.

"Yes Miss Suthers?" The class had turned to regard them with curiosity now, and Hermione had reached out to try and get Max to sit down and forget about the deducted marks.

"I don't understand these deductions, the potion is above average, I don't think this is fair." She had stated it so brashly that Snape's face had set in a grim line masking his bubbling rage.

"Perhaps you need your eyes checked Miss Suthers, you failed to follow even the most basic of instructions and thus marks were deducted." He turned away as if finished with the conversation but Max had snapped.

"That is entirely unfair, you know for a FACT that potion is brewed better than anyone else's in this class!"

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor and one week of detention for your blatant disrespect. You can join Mr. Longbottom in cleaning cauldrons the muggle way every evening." Snape spat as he turned abruptly ending the conversation leaving Max staring wide eyed and agape.

"Come on..." Hermione whispered as she pulled the stunned girl from the classroom and down the hall.

"That's tough mate." Ron sympathized as Harry nodded his head regaling Max with some not-so-kind tales of her best friend.

 **~Break~**

To say Max was mad was an understatement, but she had little chance to see Severus much less talk to him. Her next class wasn't until Thursday, and what a joy it would be; A double block.

She had spent the rest of her Tuesday sulking and reading a book Hermione had lent her the night before. She was feeling bitter and her mouth tasted like sand and bile. She had skipped dinner this evening not wanting to face her embarrassment from being ridiculed by Professor Snape. Malfoy was already have a field day with it, often mocking her with Snape's words as she walked past.

She knew he couldn't be kind, she knew Severus Snape wasn't a particularly warm or soft person in general, but she hadn't expected that. So she sulked, licking her wounds while picking at a piece of chocolate cake. The house elves never disappointed if you gave them gifts and basic kindness! One had popped in by the name of Winkey and handed her a piece of chocolate cake and some milk before disappearing again.

Sweet little thing she was. She had run into Winkey near the start of the school year, finding her crying as she went to empty the trash from the dorm rooms. In an awkward manner Max had asked her what was wrong, to which she showed a rip in her skirt with a loud snot-filled sniffle. She refused to explain WHY the tear bothered here, but merely burst into blubbering tears about what a failure she was. So Max had offered her some spare clothing of hers, only to be advised House-Elves were not permitted to take clothing from witches and wizards.

So Max smiled and said she was tossing some clothing out, as were a bunch of the other girls, and Winkey was free to dispose of it or...whatever. Ever since then she always always found a treat on her bed after classes.

"Are you going to sulk in here all day because of Potions class?" Parvati laughed as she bounced in. Dinner must have finished which meant her roommates were now back.

"I am NOT sulking." She huffed. Parvati laughed, it was low and warm and spread over her in calming waves.

"Alright, then come and join us in the common room!" Parvati quickly changed her clothing so she was dressed in some dark jeans and a grey knit sweater. It clung to her and looked soft to the touch. Deciding to get out of her uniform Max pulled out a tartan knee length skirt and a white turtleneck that she tucked into her waistband. Throwing on a pair of flats she followed Parvati out and they descended the stairs into the common room.

Harry and Ron were talking idly over Wizard's Chess as Fred and George were seated around them with the same unknown boy from before chatting excitedly.

Hermione was just in front of the fire with a book in her hands, seated to her right was Lavender. Parvati took a seat next to Lavender and they started to talk excitedly amongst themselves.

Finding a free seat Max sat next to Fred and George who turned to her in greeting.

"Hello lovely." Fred winked as George cackled.

"Hello again." Max laughed as the unknown boy stuck his hand out.

"The names Lee Jordan, best friend to these gits." He thrust her thumb towards the grinning twins and laughed as well.

"Nice to meet you, the names Max." She gripped his hand and shook it with a smile.

"Oh we know, Fred won't shut up about you." George laughed as Max went red and Fred smacked his twin with a huff.

"I mentioned her ONCE!"

"Oh yeah, about how pretty she is~" Came Georges sing-song voice.

"Oh yeah? Then what was that about Angelina then?" Fred retorted.

"Point taken, truce?"

"Truce." And just like they they shook hands.

"Are they always like this?" Max asked masking her laughter as she pulled her hand from Lee Jordan's grip.

"Even since I was born." Ron shrugged as Fred flicked a paper ball at his head.

"Stop it!" Ron snapped turning to glare at his brother.

"Wasn't me, it was George it was." George responded pointing to Fred.

"No it was definitely Fred, my dear brother. You can trust me I'm the trustworthy one" Fred echoed cheekily as he pointed at George.

"Oh come off it, you're Fred, and you're George, just stop lobbing paper balls at my head!" Ron hissed as he pointed at each brother in succession.

"Then learn to dodge." George finished with a grin. Fred let out a bark of laughter and Max couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"Come, some of the students want to play truth or dare, want to join us?" Fred asked, eyebrow poised in question.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Fred and George's idea of truth and dare is just dare until you are almost expelled." Ron warned as Harry nodded along, moving his rook and taking one of Ron's pawns.

"Yeah but that's what makes it fun." Lee Jordan grinned.

"Maybe another time." Max laughed as she pulled out her own book.

"Until next time lovely." Fred whispered close to her head as he gave her a small side hug. Max awkwardly took the strange display of affection and was left bright pink as the twins vacated their spots.

"Fred seems fond of you." Lavender grinned, as she gave her a knowing look.

"Oh hush!" Max muttered completely embarrassed.

 **~Break~**

Wednesday came and went with little change. Max spent her classes with her new budding friendships, and studied in the evening while Fred and George hung around her thinking up Potion ideas of all things. It seemed they really wanted to apply for the Triwizard Tournament and had decided to use her to bounce ideas off of.

"What about leech juice?" George asked at a loss.

"I wouldn't, leech juice is primarily used in shrinking potions and can easily make any potion unstable." Max responded as she worked on her Potions essay for tomorrow.

"Plus, the ingredient is meant to help take away size, what if it takes away age or...worse..." Fred shuddered as he looked through a Potion Ingredients lexicon.

"Ok...what about mandrake?"

"Are you just naming random ingredients now?" Max sighed as she looked up.

"...why do you ask?"

"Because mandrake is used for curing petrification and it's alternate properties help as an aphrodisiac and painkiller, unless you want the chance of ODing with a painful woody, I'd avoid it outright." Max explained as George paled causing Fred to start cackling.

"Oh that gives me an idea for a tricky treat..." Fred gasped, tears in his eyes.

"Please don't, I'm convinced half the banned items at Hogwarts were created by you." She shoved Fred's shoulder and he let her without complaint.

"Guilty as charged." He grinned back as Harry and Ron entered into the common rooms. She caught Hermione sneaking her way into the dormitories so she excused herself and followed wanting to trade essays so they could help each other proof.

 **~Break~**

As they had breakfast that Thursday morning Ron was musing out loud in anticipation of their DADA class, but also in dislike of their double Potion's block as well.

"You know why Snape's in such a foul mood, don't you?" He asked as he munched on a piece of toast.

"Yeah, Moody." Harry supplied as Max listened in trepidation.

Hermione had ended up teaching Neville a scouring charm to clean the pieces of toad out from underneath his fingernails from detail the night earlier. The past few detentions they had, Professor Snape merely told them what to do and left not wanting to look at them longer than necessary.

"What do you mean?" Max asked taking a chance to figure out everyone's animosity.

"Snape has been out for the DADA job forEVER, but the thing is, it's apparently cursed by You-Know-Who. The greasy git probably wants the job for his master." Harry explained, a frown marring his face.

"Oh." That wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"I reckon Snape's a bit scared of him, you know?" Harry added thoughtfully. Max held back a snort, Severus? Scared? Hardly.

"Imagine if Moody turned Snape into a horned toad," Ron laughed, "and bounced him all around his dungeon..." everyone at the table started to laugh and Max, having had enough, slammed her fork down and stood to leave.

"I'm full now, I'll meet you all in class." She breathed out as she tore out of the Great Hall.

 **~Chapter 6 End~**

 **Author's End Note:** **So there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Not as interesting as what is to come, but hopefully laying out some interpersonal relationships and moments we may not have seen from a perspective other than Harry's :)**


	7. The Pen is Mightier (Chapter 7)

**Author's Note:** **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm a little sad this isn't one of my popular stories, but that's ok. I just happen to have the most written for this one so lucky you guys! This chapter starts progressing the story a bit faster, the next chapter has the champions named. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **~Chapter 7 Start~**

Max and Hermione were both missing from lunch that day; not that any of the fourth years took notice. Everyone was so excited for their first DADA class most had been sitting in their seats since midway through lunch. Max wrinkled her nose in irritation, the whole point of skipping lunch was to avoid people.

Max was sitting in one of the front tables against the wall when Harry and Ron walked in. She was hunched over her parchment already idly doodling as Ron went to sit next to her.

"Hey, we missed you at lunch." Ron began as Harry nodded as he pulled out his own chair.

"Sorry, had a stomach ache and dreading handing in my potions essay." Max shrugged idly as she turned to greet Hermione who had just arrived as the bell went.

"Hey Hermione, saved you a seat." She waved with a bright smile.

"Thanks, been in the -" Hermione went to explain.

"Library." Harry finished dryly.

"C'mon sit down before someone takes your seat." Ron huffed motioning for the empty seat beside Max. Hermione happily sat down and took out her supplies organizing them primly on her portion of the table. The door to the classroom burst open and Professor Moody stalked in on his wooden leg, eyes peering dangerously at everyone he passed. His cane clicked loudly against the stone floor making his sizing up of the class all that more uncomfortable.

The Slytherins had taken up the back of the classroom glaring steadily at the Professor as Malfoy crossed his arms with a sneer. He seemed to be whispering something to a girl on his right, who giggled and brushed her hair from the nape of her neck.

"You can put those away," Moody growled, leaning over his desk as he addressed everyone, "those books. You won't need them." Silently they all did as they were told, Hermione trading odd looks with Max as they did so.

Moody took out the class register and shook out his long grey hair before he started roll call. His magical eye was swirling every which way stopping momentarily on each student as they responded. It lingered on her a moment longer than everyone else before returning to its rolling.

"Right then," He started as he finished with roll call, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas, and Werewolves, is that right?" There was a quiet murmur of assent. "But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses, so I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"What are you saying?" Ron interrupted, not at all bothered by how rude it was. Moody's eye spun around until it landed on him and he smiled, his yellow teeth gleaming.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody asked, "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago...yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore...one year, and then back to my quiet retirement." He gave a harsh laugh and clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter-curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But, Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

The girl in question jumped and blushed beet red. She had been showing a piece of parchment to Parvati and had been caught by Moody's wayward eye. Sheepish, she snatched the parchment and tucked it into her robes before crossing her hands on the table.

"So..." He turned back to the class getting back into his lesson, "do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by Wizarding law?" He asked, a tilt to his voice that made Max uncomfortable.

Several hands rose, including Ron and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron and Hermione deflated.

"Er," Ron began tentatively, "my dad told me about one...Is it called the Imperius Curse or something?"

"Ah, yes," Moody began appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." Moody moved towards his desk and pulled out a glass jar full of three spiders. He opened the jar with a twist of his hand and extracted one of the small sized black spiders before placing it down on his desk.

"Imperio!" He shouted at the small creature. It let out a strangled whine before completely going rigid. Suddenly the spider leapt from his desk on a fine thread of silk and begun to swing back and forth, doing the occasional flip.

Moody jerked his wand again and the spider began to tapdance. Everyone began to laugh while Max felt instantly sick to her stomach. She had heard the horror stories about what this curse had done.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Roared Moody as he turned on the class, "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" The laughter died instantly and Moody looked smug.

"Total control," He began again, "I could make it jump out of a window, drown itself, throw itself down on of your throats..." He trailed off looking dangerously at the Slytherins.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," Moody began, "some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He barked out. He picked up the now somersaulting spider and dumped him back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" No sooner that the words had left his lips, Hermione's hand was raised. Moody pointedly ignored her and zeroed in on Neville instead.

"Yes?"

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse." Neville answered, his tone nervous and soft.

"Your name's Longbottom?" Moody inquired, magical eye swooping across his form to check the register. Neville merely nodded mutely.

Moody pulled out another spider this time and placed it upon the desktop where it stood motionless as if afraid to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Moody started, "needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea, Engorgio!" He shouted as the spider swelled to be bigger than a tarantula.

Ron pushed back his chair as far as he could, his eyes wide with fear. It was obvious the poor guy had a fear of spiders.

Moody raised his wand again, his eyes growing dark and Neville squirmed in his seat.

"Crucio!" Moody shouted as the spider started to spastically twitch it's limbs about. It rolled over and started to twitch even worse and Max felt sick. If the poor creature had vocal chords she knew it would be screaming.

However, despite the fear-stricken eyes, and Neville's pale and ghastly form, Moody did not remove his wand fixating the spell even harder as the magic sung through the air.

"STOP IT!" Max finally screamed finally having had enough. She couldn't take how much the room had been bathed in fear and disgust. She couldn't handle how near tears Neville was, and she couldn't handle the fear oozing from Ron. It had all become so overwhelming.

Everyone had turned to look at her now as Malfoy scoffed making a dry remark at how the new Gryffindor seemed to have a knack for pissing off professors.

Moody shifted his gaze between the white knuckled Neville and the standing seething girl, before removing his wand and muttering "Reducio." and the spider went back to its proper size.

"Pain," Moody began softly, "you don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse...that one was very popular once too...right, anyone know any others?"

Harry was looking around at all the grim faces as Max glared even harder towards Moody. Hermione's hand shook slightly as she went to raise her hand again, but Max beat her to the punch.

"Avada Kedavra," She spat out hostile, "and I swear to god if you cast that spell here in this class on that spider, I will be going to Dumbledore and the Ministry." She instructed darkly. Moody took a moment to regard the girl as he took in her words.

"Yes, the last curse is INDEED Avada Kedavra, Miss Suthers, it is the killing curse. However for speaking out of turn and threatening your professor I will be going to your Head of House and providing you with detention this week." He cleared his throat and looked towards the rest of the students again.

He stuck his hand into the jar extracting the spider and placing it in front of everyone on his desk. Max's mouth went dry and she knew exactly where this was headed. His eyes were begging her to try and stop him and she felt fear for the first time ever at Hogwarts.

"Avada Kedavra!" He roared as a shot of green light hit the spider at record speed. Just like that the spider ceased moving and Max felt sick.

"You fucking son of a bitch." She hissed, tears threatening at the back of her eyes. She grabbed her school supplies and swept out of the classroom not wanting to see more. The class was in chaos, Ron had toppled over, Hermione had screamed, Neville had all but passed out, and Harry was staring mouth agape as the classroom door slammed shut.

 **~Break~**

Max was quickly found by Filch and deposited at Professor McGonagall's office for her behaviour. She was given a month's worth of detention for disrespecting a teacher, swearing, and leaving class before it was finished. It was bullshit, but she would be having it with Hagrid if we was available at least. Professor Moody wasn't really invested in having anything to do with her now.

Leaving quietly, Max met up with her housemates in the school halls. She noticed Neville standing alone halfway up the passage, staring at the stone wall opposite to him, looking as terrified as he did in the class. Max quietly moved towards him and placed a cautious hand on his shoulder

"You ok?" She asked as Hermione echoed a similar question from behind her. Neville looked around, before registering who it was.

"Oh, hello," his hushed voice was an octave higher as he continued, "interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm - I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you alright?" Hermione spoke, coming closer towards them as Max squeezed his shoulder to comfort him.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville gabbed on in the same high pitched tone. "Very interesting dinner - I mean lesson - what's for eating?"

Ron gave Harry a startled look.

"Neville, what -?"

But an oddly familiar clicking noise interrupted Hermione's question, and they all turned to see Professor Moody limping towards them. They all fell silent, watching him approach, but when he spoke it was a much lower and gentler voice than they had ever heard before.

"It's alright sonny," He began as he moved towards Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on...we can have a cup of tea..."

Unfortunately all it seemed to do was frighten the poor boy more. When he did not make a move to respond, Moody turned his magical eye to Harry.

"You alright, are you, Potter?"

"Yes." Harry responded almost defiantly.

"You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know. No point pretending...well...come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you." Moody spoke. His blue eye quivered slightly it it's socket as it surveyed Harry, then it slowly slid back to Neville who seemed to cower even more.

Neville gave them a pleading look, but no one said anything, so Neville had nary a choice but to allow himself to be steered away by the horrifying man.

"What was that about?" Ron spoke up as Neville and Moody turned down the corner.

"I don't know." Hermione muttered, looking pensive.

"I have a feeling he's ensuring everyone sings him good graces." Max spat as she turned a cold shoulder towards the direction Moody had headed.

"Some lesson, though, eh?" said Ron to Harry as they set off for the Great Hall. "Fred and George were right, weren't they? He really does know his stuff, Moody, doesn't he? When he did Avada Kedavra, the way that spider just died, just snuffed it right -" but he never finished as his gaze locked with Harry's. The look Harry was giving him was unreadable causing all conversation to drop until they reached the Great Hall.

Hermione ate furiously once again leaving Max carrying on a conversation with Fred and George over aging potion ingredients. It was hardly going to work, but it was still fun to pick their brains.

Once they had all finished dinner Max headed towards the Gryffindor Tower with Harry and Ron; Hermione having already disappeared halfway through their dinner. They were both engrossed in discussing unforgivable curses now much to her chagrin.

"Wouldn't Moody and Dumbledore be in trouble with the ministry in they knew we'd seen the curses?" Harry asked as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Yeah, probably," Ron shrugged, "But Dumbledore's always done things his way, hasn't he, and Moody's been getting in trouble for years, I reckon. Attacks first and asks questions later - look at his dustbins. Balderdash." The portrait swung open and all three of them stepped inside.

"That doesn't make it right though." Max finally spoke as Harry nodded thoughtfully to her opinion.

"Maybe, but he caught more death eaters than anyone else. There has to be a reason for that." Ron reasoned as they made their way to a few free chairs.

"Alright, Divination homework then?" Max asked as she moved towards the stairs to her dorm. Ron and Harry nodded so she headed to gather her books and charts. Once she had collected everything she headed towards the free table and chairs and started to work while she waited for Harry and Ron.

They joined her not too long afterwards and they worked on their homework together. They mentioned the book Neville had been given and how it eased their fears about the odd professor. Sadly, all it did was irritate Max further.

"I haven't a clue what this lot's supposed to mean, " Harry groaned, staring down at a long list of calculations.

"You know," Ron began, staring down at an equally long list of calculations as he threaded his fingers through his messy red hair for the hundredth time, "I think it's back to the old Divination standby."

"What - make it up?" Harry asked as Max spluttered.

"Guys come on, I know it's bull, but we can't just LIE." Max attempted to voice reason, but her friends were too far gone.

"Yeah we can, gotten away with it too." Ron bragged. He swept the table of his jumbled scribbled notes and dipped his quill into his ink and started a new parchment.

"Next Monday," He said as he scribbled, "I am likely to develop a cough, owing to the unlucky conjunction of Mars and Jupiter." He looked at Harry pointedly as he spoke next. "You know her - just put in loads of misery, she'll lap it up."

"Right," Harry agreed, crumpling up his prior attempts and lobbing it over the heads of some first years, landing it right into the roaring fire.

"While that shot was impressive, don't you think you are LITERALLY playing with fire here?" Max sighed as she added the finishing touches to her work.

"We've done it before. Not like it's going to be used as anything legitimate anyways. Okay...on Monday, I will be in danger of - er - burns."

"Yeah you will be." Ron uttered darkly, "we're seeing the skrewts again on Monday. Okay, Tuesday, I'll...erm..."

"Lose a treasured possession," Harry supplied looking much to proud.

"Unbelievable." Max muttered into her hands as she covered her face.

"Good one," Ron complimented as Harry leafed through Unfogging the Future for ideas. "Because of...erm...Mercury. Why don't you get stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend?"

"Yeah...cool..." Harry nodded, coping it all down, "because...Venus is in the twelfth house."

"God have either of you ever heard about tempting fate? Unbelievable..." she groaned as she listened to all the bullocky they were spewing.

"And on Wednesday, I think I'll come off worst in a fight."

"Aaah, I was going to have a fight. Okay, I'll lose a bet."

"Yeah, you'll be betting I'll win my fight..." and they continued on like that for awhile until Max stood up, work done, and excused herself. She had detention she had to make it too, and she knew Severus wouldn't want to wait.

 **~Break~**

Most of her detention that week had been done sans Severus. He had popped in only to give both Neville and her instructions, but had left as soon as he had given them. Today, however, was the start to her additional detentions. Something professor Mcgonagall had decided would be spent with Severus instead as Hagrid was busy helping out for the Triwizard Tournament. Max assumed this was one of the detentions he was using to continue training her, as she doubted Hagrid would decline hosting detention if specifically asked.

She quickly slipped into the dungeons right into her Potions classroom. When she entered Severus was working on marking some essays, taking only a moment to look at her as she entered.

"You will be helping me mark essays, afterwards if we have time I will continue to teach you dueling." He spoke with an authoritative tone.

"Yes Professor, it's humbling to know that I am smart enough to mark essays for you, but not smart enough to garner full marks." She primly spoke as she took a stack of essays and sat down noisily in one of the seats at the front.

She heard Severus sigh as she began to mark, and heard him place his quill down in exasperation.

"It's no wonder everyone is handing you detentions, Max." he spoke sounding incredibly tired.

"What can I say, not everyone appreciates my charm."

"I think the word you are looking for is cheek Miss Suthers." His tone had a warning edge to it, one she did not heed.

"Charm, cheek, what's honestly the difference? My cheek is my charm. Being an unbearable prat must be yours." She bristled feeling much too angry.

"I have done my best to keep my calm when regarding you Max, but you are making it incredibly difficult. Like it or not I am your professor and I am deserving of more respect than that language entails. Fifty points from Gryffindor. I'm sorry I had to dock you marks, but you should know better by now. I can't have you ignoring instructions and risk someone noticing the tricks you are using. You must remember I coined them, many people know this. Think before you act Max." She felt the hot coil of embarrassment settle in her chest and she frowned.

"I'm sorry Severus..." she spoke softer this time as she heard him sigh.

"It's Professor Snape when we are at Hogwarts Miss Suthers." He chastised as he dipped his quill into his red ink marking relentlessly the paper in front of him.

"Sorry Professor." She poked with a small grin.

"How was Professor Moody?" He spoke after a few moments. Max looked around curiously and realized Severus wouldn't have brought this up if he hadn't set up enchantments to prevent being overheard.

"Horrible. You must have heard by now I got myself kicked out of class." She huffed.

"How it was described to me, it was more you stomping out and slamming the door than it was you being actually kicked out."

"He was using the unforgivables!" Max attempted to defend herself.

"If you remember correctly this is not going to be the last that you will see them. Even I will be required to use them in the future, so pray tell what was so important for you to get on the bad side of a known and dangerous death eater?"

"He was torturing Neville." She spat out in a hiss that caused Severus to raise an eyebrow.

"You truly are a Gryffindor to the bone." Severus snorted.

"Hey! My loyalty is more a Hufflepuff trait than anything else."

"I meant the lack of thinking your actions through, actually." While his tone was harsh, his eyes showed more amusement more than anything.

"Is this a bad time to mention I pissed of Malfoy?" Max asked as Severus groaned and put down his quill entirely to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I hadn't quite heard yet, but I assume it had something to do with Moody transfiguring him into a ferret?"

"I mean, you're not wrong." Max chuckled in embarrassment.

"You might as well tell me what else you've done." and she did. Severus and Max spent the entire evening talking about her first week of school, the essays left forgotten.

 **~Break~**

It was early next morning when Max got to see her friends again. She awoke to Hermione already dressed and muttering to herself about 'S.P.E.W.'.

"Hey 'Mione, what's up?" Max asked as she pulled her school cloak on and wandered towards where she was seated, notebook in hand.

"Working on an organization for the furthering of house-elf rights, you interested?" She asked as she looked up through her bushy brown hair.

"Sure, always ready to help out a good cause." She smiled as she patted Hermione's shoulder.

"Excellent, we can discuss this more later, I want to get an early start at breakfast today." She shut her notebook closed and they both descended the stairs and headed towards the Great Hall.

It wasn't long until Harry and Ron joined them. Harry was currently divulging the contents of a letter he had written to his 'Godfather'.

"That was a lie Harry," Hermione hissed quietly at something Harry had said. "You didn't imagine your scar hurting and you know it." Ron offered a hurried 'shh' as he locked eyes with the curious Max.

"Don't shh me Ronald!" Hermione snapped waspishly.

"She doesn't know about all this stuff, do you really think we should be just divulging who Harry was writing too?" Harry seemed to nod at what Ron was saying as Hermione scoffed.

"Unbelievable, she stands up for you, Neville, and the whole lot of us and you want us to just treat her like she's an enemy? I refuse." Hermione hissed.

"But we don't know anything about her. I like Max but we just met her! You don't get to decide who Harry shares this secret with!"

"Guys," Harry began as they continued to argue about Max. Harry sighed and turned to look at the aforementioned girl with unease.

"It's ok Harry, I get it. I am still a stranger. You don't need to divulge anything you don't want too. I want you to trust me because you trust me, not because you think you should." She gave a lopsided grin as she stood quickly wanting to avoid the arguing.

"Don't go!" Hermione gasped as she quickly dropped her argument with Ron.

"No, it's ok. You guys clearly need to talk so I'll see you guys later?" She quickly excused herself and headed towards the library to read a book, wanting to avoid the drama inside the Great Hall.

Harry watched Max go and sighed as he turned towards Ron and Hermione.

"Guy's just drop it. If she is going to be a member of our group we are going to have to come clean with her eventually."

 **~Break~**

The next few weeks went by without much excitement. Max finished her detentions with Severus, and had even gotten to spend some quality time reviewing muggle books with Hermione on weekends. However, what took the cake was the night Harry had her meet them in his dorm room to tell her about the past three years at hogwarts. Max hadn't ever heard this much before and couldn't believe all the shit they had to deal with while just attempting to grow up.

Everything was coming along swimmingly, until the day Professor Moody loudly proclaimed he was going to be putting the Imperius Curse on each of them to demonstrate its power, and to see whether they could resist the effects.

Truth was, Max hadn't gotten to this level of training with Severus yet and she was nervous. She knew he was a death eater, but she couldn't do or say anything out of accidentally ousting them right as Severus was going to become a double agent. What was even worse, was that she couldn't get ahold of Severus to ask his advice with such little notice.

"But - but you said it's illegal, Professor," Hermione nervously spoke as Moody pushed the desks out of the way with the use of his wand.

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, mad eye swinging around and fixating on Hermione. "If you'd rather learn the hard way - fine by me. You're excused. Off you go." He pointed a gnarled finger towards the doors and Hermione went very pink. She muttered something about how that wasn't what she meant, causing Harry and Ron to grin. Max glowered at them for enjoying her embarrassment and put a thoughtful hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Moody began beckoning students forward in turn and put the Imperius curse on them one by one. They watched as one by one each one of their classmates were put under and and forced to do extraordinary things. Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitate a squirrel. Neville performed a series of gymnastics he should not have been capable of. Not a single one of them had been able to overcome the compulsion and had only recovered when Moody had removed the curse.

"Potter," Moody growled, "you're next." Harry moved forward and Moody cast the curse causing Harry to smash into the desks, as Moody attempted to ordered him to hop onto them. Max gasped as she rushed forward as he came down particularly hard on his head. His eyes fluttering in pain.

"Now that's more like it!" Moody cheered as Max glared heavily as she inspected the bump on Harry's head and helped him sit up.

"Look at that, you lot...Potter fought it! He fought it and damn near bear it! We'll try that again, Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling you!"

"This isn't a game!" Max spat as she stood annoyed, "If you want to force someone to learn force me, leave him alone! He just smashed his head for god's sake!"

"Eager are we Miss Suthers?" His mad eye zeroed in on her and seemed to freeze as it clicked inside his head, "Interesting..." Moody began as he twisted his toothy grin and barked out a laugh.

Before she had a chance to ready herself she was hit with the Imperius Curse and felt her mind lift as everything became foggy and warm, It felt like the time she was on laughing gas when she had her wisdom teeth removed.

She heard the silky whispers first. 'Run into the wall...' it spoke, and Max found herself nodding along with it. It seemed reasonable of course, why wouldn't she? As she turned towards the wall and began to hurl herself at it, she heard someone shriek as she fell to the floor as pain ate away at her limbs. It took her a moment to realize she was the one screaming. She couldn't figure out why she was doing this, it seemed insane to want to run into a wall, yet that's all she wanted to do. All that was encompassing her.

"Stop it!" Hermione begged as Harry stood shakily.

"She is the one who wanted to show everyone up, this is her exercise to own. She's fighting me rather well. Let's see if we can push her just a little..." Moody grinned as his manic eye swirled around insanely.

Max felt the words whisper for her to stop resisting, to just run into the wall, it would make the pain stop. She began moving again only to find Harry was holding her by the shoulders.

"Harry let go." She dreamily responded as she started to claw at his fingers. The voice in her head echoing to draw blood, to get him off her. She couldn't remember why she wanted to fight the voice, it cared about her, it was doing what was best. She had to run into the wall. Once the fingers had been peeled from her shoulders, blood coating her nails lightly, she bolted towards the wall once more. As she was going to connect she screamed again as her mind shrieking no. Throwing herself to the left, she slamming into a pile of desks with a smash. That was the last thing she remembered.

 **~Break~**

"Why is it whenever something happens you are always involved mister Potter!" Severus spat as he entered the hospital wing with Dumbledore. His robes wooshed outwards as he whisked through the door in a hurry, Dumbledore at his heels.

"Calm down Severus, you heard Professor Moody, it was an accident during one of his lessons." Max could hear Severus snarl in response to Dumbledore's excuse, so she slowly sat up and peeked through her curtains.

"Professor, I swear I was helping this time. Professor Moody had Imperiused her! She was headed for a wall until I tried to stop her, I even have the injuries to prove it!" Harry desperately plead.

"Mister Potter I don't remember asking you!"

"I'm ok Professors. I was trying to fight against the curse and it didn't go well. I'm not the only student who got hurt, Harry did too." she spoke up, causing everyone to turn to her.

"Well since she is awake I think it's time you go mister Potter. Enjoy lunch with your friends." Dumbledore spoke pleasantly, as he ushered Harry away.

"Must you always coddle the boy?" Severus dryly remarked.

"Now Severus, he is only a boy. A boy who tried to help his friend. Now we've had everyone else tell us what happened, why don't you?" his soft voice filled her with warmth, and she almost thought for a moment he had cast a spell on her.

"Professor Moody was imperiousing us all, under your instructions apparently, when Harry managed to fight it. He got hurt in his attempt but still failed all the same. Moody grew eager to keep casting it on Harry to see if he could fully stop the curse, so that's when I stepped in. He gave me zero warning and the next thing I knew I was compelled to run headlong into the wall. I managed to stall myself but if it wasn't for Harry it would have been miles worse. In the end all I managed to do was deflect where I went but I ended up hurt all the same." once she had finished Dumbledore wasn't smiling anymore while Severus' face was unreadable.

"Do you think he's targeting you?" Severus finally asked.

"Severus he's a teacher and ex-Auror I hardly think it was on purpose." Dumbledore began.

"Do you now!?" Severus snarled, "He told us he had compelled her to attempt to climb the wall, yet she is telling us she wanted to ram her head straight into it instead! I hardly call that an accident."

"You know as well as I do, it's hard to remember what you have been compelled to do. That's why that spell is so dangerous." Dumbledore spoke with a calming edge to his tone.

"How does a fully trained Auror managed to allow two students to injure themselves?!" Severus spluttered incredulously.

"Alright, enough! I do think I was targeted if only because I keep getting in the way of his actual target, Harry. Severus we need to tell Dumbledore about Moody." She placed a hand over Severus' as he gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Let's worry about healing you." He whispered as he raised his wand to her head and slowly chanted a soft song like spell. Max felt warmth spread through her head as he moved his wand away slowly. His fingers lingered for a brief moment as they caressed the skin that he had just healed.

"Not even a month in and you're already injured..." he spoke mostly to himself but Max heard him loud and clear.

"Rest here for the night Miss Suthers, we shall check on you tomorrow." Dumbledore bid adieu as he gave a small smile and wink towards Severus as he left.

"Be careful." Severus whispered as he pulled his hand away, his finger ghosting the length of her cheek as he did.

"I always am." she grinned cheekily as Severus handed her a sleeping draught and something for the pain. Severus then excused himself following Dumbledore to his office for a much needed talk.

 **~Break~**

Max had been let out of the hospital wing that evening so she could sleep in her dorm with the rest of her school mates. She was found to have a concussion and a fractured wrist; both of which had promptly been healed once she was admitted. Severus was not able to meet back up with her afterwards, but had sent her a warded letter detailing his talk with Dumbledore, and subsequent decision to keep an eye on the now known death eater, 'Moody'. He explained that Dumbledore did not want to risk the Death Eaters learning that Severus was not truly loyal to the cause, and risk his cover in the future. It was a frustrating, but logical decision; considering they had no idea how many of the Death Eaters from the future had also made it back. Setting it aflame afterwards she watched the note disappeared behind the flames.

There was something that was starting to bother Max though. Despite it all, they still hadn't run into any of the death eaters they had fought back at the museum. Greyback and Dolohov were back most likely, as were those two unknown death eaters. Severus merely mentioned for her to focus on her studies and let him worry about them. Over the weekend she finished her first set of detentions, as well as progressed to higher level lessons in dueling and self defence.

She was pleased to discover she had a knack for wordless magic and had procured a book detailing it as a just-in-case precaution. If she could learn to do a few spells she would be much better equipped for the future, or so she assumed. Severus was still very tight lipped about the future. Detailing as little as possible where he could. It was beyond frustrating.

It also served as a reminder of how little she knew about his past.

Soon enough it was Monday, and she found herself seated next to the much too smug Harry and Ron; Both of which had ended up with fantastic marks on their homework. Max merely groaned at their jeering and jests towards each other and instead frowned at her lesser mark.

What rubbish, it's not like any of this was true, for her anyways.

However, they got theirs when Professor Trelawney asked them to do it again for the next month, causing the two boys to scramble for ideas.

Meanwhile, Professor Binns, the ghostly professor who taught History of Magic, had them writing an essay a week on the goblin rebellions of the eighteenth century. Snape was overloading them with researching antidotes, cheekily hinting that one of them might be poisoned before Christmas to see if their antidote worked. Professor Flitwick had them read three extra books in preparation for their lesson on summoning charms, while even Hagrid had them alternating evenings to observe the fast growing blasting beasts.

The only bright side in all of this was Professor Hagrid's poke at Draco when he attempted to complain about the workload, insinuating he may find himself as a ferret if he continued to cause trouble. Everyone had a good natured laugh, sans the blond boy, leaving Max feeling very carefree for a moment.

They headed back towards the entrance hall that evening only to find the entrance blocked by a large crowd of students congregated there, all milling about a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. Ron, being the tallest, had managed to read the sign outloud to the three of them.

"Triwizard Tournament. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early -" Ron began reading.

"Oh brilliant!" Harry interrupted, "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"

"Oh Harry if Snape wants to poison us, do you really think class ending early would stop him? After all, he is a teacher here, and has complete unfettered access to the kitchens..." Max sung as she twirled a piece of her fringe with a grin.

"Thank you ever so much for that reminder and mental image Max, I don't know what I would do without you." Harry responded dryly as Max let out a bark of laughter.

"Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the welcoming feast." Ron finished as he leveled himself from his tippy toes and stood flat footed.

"Only a week away!" Ernie Macmillan gushed, he was a Hufflepuff if Max remembered correctly. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him..."

"Cedric?" Ron asked blankly as Ernie hurried off.

"Diggory," Harry sufficed, "He must be entering the tournament."

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" Said Ron as they pushed their way through the chatter crowd and made their way up the staircase.

"Ron he would be representing our whole school, you could be nicer." Max grumbled remembering the outcome of this tournament with sorrow. They still held a remembrance of his death in her time at Hogwarts.

"I agree with Max, he's hardly an idiot too." Hermione scoffed, "You just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch. I've heard he's a really good student - and he's prefect."

"You only like him because he's handsome." Ron retorted scathingly.

"Excuse me, I don't like people because of something as arbitrary as looks!" Hermione defended, clearly offended by Ron's remark.

"Lockhart!" Ron coughed into his hand as he started to giggle.

"Unbelievable!" Hermione hissed as she turned away her face flushed with frustration.

"Ok ok, enough now, he's old enough and smart enough, but he still has to be chosen. If he isn't found to be worthy enough this entire argument is moot." Max attempted to calm the rising tempers as Harry merely shrugged as they headed towards their common room.

 **~Break~**

As the weeks went by Max managed to avoid further detentions, minus her continued lessons with Severus. The entire castle was abuzz about the news of the Triwizard Tournament. In fact, the entire castle was being turned inside out as every nook and cranny was cleaned and polished in anticipation of their guests. Portraits were scrubbed clean, sparkling like she had never seen them before. Suits of armor were gleaming as different portraits grumbled about being rubbed raw, claiming it akin to torture. It was amusing in it's own right but also incredibly daunting. It served as a reminder that this year was a slippery slope and fell apart just as fast.

Even the teachers and were short when it came to subpar behaviour. Filch had screamed at a few first year girls who had tracked in mud on their shoes, causing them to run away in tears. Even Mcgonagall had lost her temper and mentioned to Neville he may not want to showcase his transfiguration skills to Durmstrang, nor Beauxbatons, after he had accidentally transfigured his ears onto a cactus.

It was October 30th when they headed down to breakfast to find the Great Hall had been redecorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls detailing each house. Behind the teacher's table was a unified banner most likely created for all of Hogwarts. It also detailed the Hogwarts emblem large in the center.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Max sat down together beside Fred and George. Fred instantly began chatting with Max excitedly as she leaned into him with a smile. She had gotten to know the twins decently well over the past few weeks and had found herself around them whenever she wasn't with Hermione or Harry.

They were talking in hushed whispers when they approached. Up to no good no doubt, or so Max assumed.

"It's a bummer, all right," George uttered gloomily, "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand. He can't avoid us forever."

"Not making much headway on the aging potion then boys?" Max cheekily spoke as George jokingly glared as Fred laugh awkwardly.

"Just making sure we have backup plans is all."

"Who's avoiding you?" Ron voiced suddenly in confusion to their half spoken conversation.

"Wish you would." Fred joked as Max snorted, resulting in a withering glare from Ron.

"What's a bummer?" Ron turned to George pointedly ignoring Fred and Max now.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother." George retorted as Max snorted again.

"Fine, whatever..." Ron grumbled as he crossed his arms in a huff.

"I'm guess you aren't having much luck with ideas then?" Harry asked as Fred and George grinned at him.

"Really? you let everyone else in but me, your brother?!"

"Hush Ron, the adults are talking." Max shushed as Fred clapped her on the back good naturedly.

"Oh not you too." Ron groaned, his head landing into his arms dejected.

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling," George responded bitterly, "She just told me to shut up and get on with Transfiguring my raccoon."

"Sounds like her alright." Max laughed as she rubbed George's back to soothe him.

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" Ron thoughtfully wondered, "You know, I bet we could do them, Harry. We've done dangerous stuff before..."

"Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't," Fred remarked, "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel." Hermione answered causing everyone to turn to her in surprise. "Because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792. When a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage."

She noticed them all looking at her now and with her usual air of impatience she sighed.

"It's all in Hogwarts: A History. Though, of course, that book's not entirely reliable. A Revised History of Hogwarts would be a more accurate title. Or a Highly Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School."

"A.K.A Hogwarts: A History of What We Want You to Know So We Look Good." Max joined in.

"What are you two on about?" said Ron.

"House-elves!" Hermione spoke, her eyes flashing wildly. "Not once, in over a thousand pages, does Hogwarts: A History mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!"

"It's like President Lincoln, the history books wrote him like he was some kind of heroic slave freer, that he didn't benefit from the lack of rights of slaves. Yet, despite freeing them, he still benefited heavily from their dehumanization. He was still nowhere near progressive enough to make it right, he was never an abolitionist, nor did he believe they deserved the same rights, merely that slavery should not be upheld in the constitution as a basic right, and I am rambling ignore me." Max coughed into her hand as every gave her an odd look.

"Yes, well Max's ramblings are correct. It's like we've gone back in time!"

"Hermione you can't honestly be surprised they still don't see the problem with it. Slaves may have been made illegal in Britain in 1833, but that didn't change the laws on selling and transporting slaves to the new world, where it was only made illegal in the US in 1865, but despite that laws took forever to catch up and give the same basic human rights back to slaves, I mean it took another hundred years to allow black people the right to vote, even longer for indigenous people, which doesn't even cover the whole 'sending all your worst prisoners to an island and just taking it over' part. I am rambling again. Regardless, I agree with Hermione. For hundreds of years muggles assumed people of colour were less than human and needed direction to survive. Which is such bull, they never have needed our asses. They only became reliant on us when we removed them from their homes and cultures to work for us for free under duress, else they'd starve or worse, sound familiar?" Max scratched the back of her head with a cough.

"You are certainly versed in muggle history." Fred grinned as his hand trailed up her bare arm.

"Yes, well, call it a hobby. I find it fascinating. There is much we can learn from Muggle History even now. Muggle technology as well, did you know a pen is just way easier to write with and more efficient?" Max began as Hermione bounced in her seat.

"Oh yes! I have been wanting to push for pens forever!" Hermione agreed as she pulled out a pen from her pocket with a small grin.

"A girl after my own heart, come on Fred marvel at the amazingness that is a ballpoint pen! Now with less ink spills!" Max gushed as she started to draw little doodles on her notebook as Fred watched.

Despite the change in conversation, it was still a reminder for how upset Hermione was for the house-elves. She spent every night trying to organize S.P.E.W and collect members. Some people had ended up paying her just to get her to stop, such as Neville. But she did seem to be getting through to a few people, despite their lack of contributions.

George, however, leaned in towards Hermione with a small grin.

"Have you ever been to the kitchens Hermione?"

"No, of course not," was Hermione's curt reply, "I hardly think students are supposed to -"

"Well we have," George nodded, motioning towards his twin who was still excitedly talking to Max about the pen Hermione had given them. "Loads of times, to nick food. And we've met them, and they're happy. They think they've got the best job in the world -"

"That's because they're uneducated and brainwashed!" Hermione started hotly, but her next few words were drowned out as the post owls arrived in a flurry.

"That certainly didn't sound bad." Max groaned to herself as Fred started to draw little shapes on the back of her hand tickling her.

Hedwig landed before Harry and he removed what was most likely his letter from Sirius. This caused Max to smile and turn back to Fred to give Harry some privacy.

"What on earth is THAT?" Max laughed as Fred attempted to sketch a cat.

"It's a cat, what else could it be?" Fred scoffed as he accentuated the whiskers.

"A mouse with pointy ears?" Max offered as Fred glowered at her.

"Oh come off it girly, don't be rude when I am lavishing you with wonderful drawings of what you mean to me." He flirted unabashed.

"Oh, this lopsided square shows you how you feel about me huh?"

"Oh yeah, completely."

"Well then rhombus me right up." She flirted back as she leaned in with a pompous grin on her face.

"Oh yeah, talk geometry to me." Fred surprised her causing her to splutter out a laugh.

"Oh bless you for being you Fred."

Hermione and Ron were whispering over the letter as Harry tucked it inside his robes confirming Max's suspicions that the letter was indeed from Sirius.

 **~Chapter 7 End~**

 **Reviews:**

Windreamersan: Nothing is going to end up easy unfortunately, but at least they finally got to talk! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :)

: Ha ha time travel is confusing! Sev and Max still get to have some sweet moments together so hopefully you enjoyed the few bits in this chapter :)


End file.
